Baby Blues
by FaintFalconHunter
Summary: When the crew finds something cute and cuddly in the woods things start to change.Fuu becomes attached Mugen even more annoyingfrom Fuu's point of viewAnd Jin more suspiciousthan ever something's up and theres not telling what.Future pairings maybe I dont
1. Kuku

"AHHHHHHHHH"

Fuu yelled.

What the hell are you yelling about now,Mugen screamed.He was really getting annoyed with Fuu and it wasant just him Jin himself was getting pretty fed up with her constant out

bursts which were mostly 5 minutes apart.

"I pricked my finger."Fuu whined.

"YOU PRICKED YOUR FINGER YOUR YELLING BECAUSE YOU PRICKED YOUR FINGER!"YOUR SUCH A BRAT!"Mugen yelled.

"It really hurt."said fuu whining more.

"Then maybe we should stop and pray for it." Jin said "JIN stop being sarcastic it really does hurt and my horoscope said that I should refrain from getting hurt today"

"It did huh,well in that case?"Mugen said as he went over and pinched Fuu's arm.

"OW"

"YOUR SO MEAN MUGEN"

"YEAH WELL YOUR JUST A BIG CRYING BRAT"

"I Hat- Fuu was interupted by a strange sound.

'What was that" Jin said reaching for his sword.Mugen to was alert.

"It sounds like a dying animal,its coming from that way."Fuu said pointing ahead of them.

"Well than let's check it out."Mugen said walking ahead Jin followed close behind both wanting to know what was making that sound.

"Wait for me!"Fuu yelled after them she was getting scared and the last thing she wanted was to be left alone in the forest even if not being alone meant being with that selfish

uncaring Mugen and Queit Jin who wasant much company.

Fuu had found herself adjusted to this life and could'nt imagine leaving it.

They were getting closer to the sound.To Mugen it the sound was easy food.To Jin a hunter.To fuu something to be afraid of.All of a sudden the noise stopped.

"What where'd my dinner go?"Mugen said licking his lips.

Fuu finally catching up to them noticed the sound had stopped too.So she did the same, her foot hitting something.It wasant a hard something,but something sof and fragile it had to

be something dangerous.She Screamed.

Mugen and Jin both pulled out their swords and turned torwards Fuu."What is is?" Jin asked when he saw nothing.

Fuu pointed to the ground there lay a bundle and in it something was moving.

"It's a gigantic snake" she said between tears it's going to kill me.

Mugen who didnt think so moved the bundle over with his sword.There infront of them was a baby.It looked very cute if you ignored the many scratches on it's face and the dirt

and blood smeared there also.It looked about 6 monts are so but you really couldnt tell while it was all wrapped up.

"A child" Jin said suprised what was it doing out there.

Fuu not even looking down had'nt realzed that it was a child but knew it wasant some poisonis snake or else it would have bitten her or Mugen already started to yell at Mugen.

"Now why did you go and do that if it was a snake it could have bit me"

"Hush your whining you baby"

"Your so-

"Hush both of you."Jin said steping in between them.

"And who do you think you are tough guy wanna go?"Mugen said reaching for his sword.

Jin ignored him and pointed to the baby "Someone pick it up"

"No what if it has rabis Fuu already eats everything next it'll be us.

"Shut up Mugen"

"Ah whatever mugen bent down and picked the baby up by it's arm.The baby started to cry.

"MUGEN!"Thats not how you hold a baby you idiot!"Fuu said snatching the baby away from him and cuddling it in her arms.It countinued it's crying.Fuu noticed the scratches on

his face which was still bleeding alittle.

"Oh you poor thing."She said wiping his face gently with the sleeve of her kimono."It's in pain"

"What should we do Jin?" it wont stop crying.

"I know kill the whiney thing" Mugen said impatiently."were wasting our time kill it or put it down"

"Mugen we cant kill it maybe it's parents are soemwhere arond here maybe it's mother left it around here while she went to look for something.Maybe-

"Yeah Yeah i get it so why dont you just put it down already."Mugen was getting annoyed with all the crying the baby was doing he had already heard enough of Fuu's whining who

he didnt need a the company of another baby and to him the crying had gotten louder since he had passed the baby to Fuu.

"we have to find it's mother she cant be far please Jin can we"

"Hey why are you asking Jin it's not his choice"

Jin ignoring Mugens comment said we will go to the nearest villiage where we will eat and rest."Than ask around about the baby's mother."If we dont find them we'll leave it in the

room we sleep in"

"Leave it there well cant we leave it with someone instead of in the room?"Fuu said clutching the baby tighther and rocking it back and forth.

"We can leave it in the bushes."Mugen growled.

"O.k O.k im contenet with the room."Fuu replied hugging the still crying baby close to her.

"Jin wanna hold it?"Fuu asked pushing the baby towards him.

"No I want to get to the nearest villiage as soon as possible"

"Come on Mugen held it it's you turn."You can not possobly call that stupid jesture he did holding a baby."ignoring him Fuu pushed the baby at Jin who had no choice but to hold it

or move his hands and that would make the baby fall.

As soon as the baby was handed to Jin it's crying immediatly stopped."How'd you do that.Fuu cried she could'nt see how her constant rocking of the baby didtnt hush it's cries

while Jin holding it did.

"I dont know."Jin replied He himself didnt get it.

"It thinks your it's mother Ha I always knew you were a girl" Mugen started laughing.

Jin glared at him if he wasant holding that baby Mugen would be in for it.

"Hey theres a stream over there we can wash the baby befor we take it anywhere he has so much blood on it's face or else it'll rise suspiscion among the villiagers.Fuu said

snatching the baby from Jin befor he could say anything to object she was at the stream undressigng the baby."It's a boy' she yelled back to them.

"Kinda figured Mugen said sitting back near a tree.He might as well take a nap this might take forever.This whole baby buissiness was not something he enjoyed.But watching Fuu

bathed it was. he decided not to take a nap after all.

Fuu washed the baby's face with the cloth he was wrapped in."Kuku"she said "What the Hell did you just say?"Mugen screamed towards Fuu "Kuku it must be the his name it's

embroidered ito this cloth."She said holding it up for Jin and Mugen to see.

"hmmmmmmm...Jin said.Something wasant right about that baby why were there scratches on his face.He was sure Fuu thought it was just the bushes and Mugen had'nt even

though about it but he had wondered about it the moment he saw kuku.

"O.k all done."Fuu said wrapping Kuku back up."He lookes so cute with all that blood wiped off."She said kissing Kuku's plump face.His little hand touched Fuu's face as a

response,he was smiling which made his cheeks look even fater and him more cuter."Come on you guys let's go."She screamed towards Mugen and Jin.

Mugen got up from the tree and followed.Jin's train of though was broke and he als followed too.Fuu bouncing along in the lead holding baby KukU.Mugen behind her tired as ever

and annoyed.And Jin slowly behind him thinking to himself.

The end of chapter 1

Please review


	2. The INN

O.k here is chapter 2 hope you enjoy

When they arrived at the villiage the sun was just setting.They spotted a good inn and headed over.Jinn walked in first

than mugen and behind him was Fuu still holding the now sleeping baby.She had fallen behind in their walk to the Inn she

didnt want to give Kuku up or atleast she wanted to keep him for awhile.He made her think about pleasant things.Like how her

life would be if she had a baby.Kuku was so warm and soft she had grown fond of him so quickly.She started to wish he was her

own.

"Welcome" an Old women greeted them as the entered the Inn.She was very short but well groomed.There was another women

behind her,her back was turned she was tall and slinder whith long hair without even turning around she looked beautiful

her Kimono was green with yellow and red flowers.

"One room please."Jin said his eyes searching around the Inn.

"One room for all of you?"The women said her eyes widening.

"Yeah you got a prob-Mugen was interuppted by the sound of Kuku's crying.

The lady looked at the bundle in Fuu's arm."What a lovely baby"She cried. "You must be the father she said pointing to

Jin."The baby has your hair color."

"Your mistak--Jin started to say befor the lady interuppted him again."Oh and you must be a family friend."She countinued

completly ignoring Jin and pointing to mugen.

"Watch it lady im in no rela--"mugen started to say befor the Lady interupted again.

"Well for such a beautiful family-

"Who you calling beautiful?"Mugen shouted over the lady.By this time the younger women behind her had turned around she

was very beautiful.She had a sad look in her eyes as she stared at Fuu.

The old women ignore Mugen's comment and countinued"You may board here for a week but you must work 3 hours a day here for

your stay but your food will be free you may have as much as you like."

They all had to admit that this sounded like a good deal and they were all tired from the long walks they'd been having.

And Fuu's back was starting to hurt from sleepig on the ground not to meantion they were all hungry and the Inn cost more than they'd expected.

Plus this gave Fuu more time to keep Kuku.Jin wondered why see was so quick to offer them a deal that was suspicious.But regardless he needed rest and alittle work for the next week wouldnt kill as long as he didnt have to sleep on the ground.

"O.k we'll take your offer."Fuu said with a smile.

"Yes yes Mai will show you to your room."The lady said pointing to the women behind her who up until than was in a daze still

staring at Fuu.She jumped alittle when her name was called.

"Ill go and get you some dinner prepared,my name is Haruka by the way feel free to call me or Mai if you need anything

Ill see you tommorow."The old women said walking down a hall.

"This way"Mai said leading them down a hall.

"Your Mai?" Mugen asked.

"Yes what are your names"Mai anwsered her tome was low.

"Im Mugen,this weird guy with the long hair is Jin and the brat is Fuu."

"Your baby's a girl?"Mai asked surprised

"No the baby's a boy."Fuu anwsered kicking Mugen."Im Fuu the baby is Kuku."

"I see.Mai said even lower.

"Here is your room"she said stopping in front of a brown door."Your dinner will be ready in an hour would you

like to be served in your room or out?"

"It depends where will you be?"Mugen said getting closer to Mai and putting his arm around her.

"Mugen your so rude"Fuu said rolling her eyes."I apologize Mugen can be an idiot some times.

"It's o.k"Mai replied

"We'll eat outside."Jin who had been queit for sometime anwsered.

"O.k ill call you then."Mai said leaving them outside the door.

Mugen opened the door.the room was quite big it had 2 wooden chairs a green carpet and 1 bed.

"WHAT ONE BED?"Mugen yelled.

"Hush Mugen your going to wake the baby."Fuu said cuddling Kuku more he had fell asleep after his fit infront of Haruka it

seemed Fuu was holding him to tight back there.

"I dont give a damn about that stupid baby."Mugen anwsered."Who's gonna sleep there?"

"Rock paper scissors."Fuu said

"Mugen Fuu gets the bed."Jin said

"No way why her?"

"Her and the baby get the bed unless you want to sleep with it."

"Fine take the bed Fuu you brat."

"Um you guys I just thought of something Fuu said."How do i feed Kuku?"

"Hmmmmmmmmm...Jin said he appeared to be thinking but about what who knew.

"I know one way but for you that'd be very difficut for someone who looks like you."Mugen said smiling and looking at Fuu's chest.

"Mugen your such a pervert!"Fuu shouted.

"I dont know how old he is and what he can eat."Fuu countinued looking at Jin only this time.

"How old does he look?"Jin asked.

"Im not real good with ages but he lookes about 9 months he looked younger befor I washed off all that blood."

"Does he have teeth?"

"No.

"I dont know what to do for him then."Jin said sitting down in one of the chairs.He did feel sorry for Kuku but right then he was just tired and hungry.

"I know ill ask Haruka if there is any milk here and if they have a bottle for me to feed him with."

'Well arent you the great mother Mugen said slumping down in the other chair."and dad over there you sure are concerned."

"What's taking that food anyway."

"She just left Mugen."Fuu anwsered"I swear sometimes you can be such an idiot.

"EWWWWWWWWW Fuu screamed.

"What now? Mugen groweled at her he really didnt feel like another one of Fuu's dumb episodes.

"He- he- he- Fuu stuttered.

"What did he do spit it out aleady."Mugen was getting more impatient.

"He pooped on my hand."Fuu said almost dropping Kuku.

Mugen burst out in laughther."He got ya."

Jin to couldnt hold back his laughter.

"You to are complete jerks"Fuu yelled

"Ill be back im going to clean us both up and ask for diapers or something."

"Stupid annoying filthy she mumbled to herself" as she walked down the hall.

She found the bath room and entered.She washed Kuku carefully there were cloth diapers already in there so

she didnt have to ask after all.Kuku liked the cold waater and started to giggle every time it touched him.

So Fuu splashed water on his face gently.She herself found this fun.Kuku was so gentle and soft she had to forgive

him for pooping on her."Your so cute she said wrapping him back up and heading for the door.Suddnly she stopped and looked

back there was a bloody towel on the floor she picked it up.There in black embrodery were the words:Kuku Mommy's angel.

Fuu stared at it for a while in shock.Kuku's mother must be here in this inn or she was here in this in.Fuu shoved the towel

in in the blanket with Kuku.And headed for the door she opened it and there stood Mai they almost bumped into each other.

"Im so sorry."Mai said are you o.k?"

"You didnt even bump into me Fuu said."Ofcourse I am."

Mai looked down at the floor.she seemed shy or something Fuu really didnt want to stand and talk least Mai see the towel.

But she also didnt want to be rude."have yu seen this baby around here befor?"Fuu asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well I was just wandering if my baby looked familiar to you."Fuu said she felt kinda weird pretending Kuku was her baby

but she wanted information.

"Um he's very handsome ive seen many kids with round cheeks like his."Mai said smiling she reached her jand out and touched Kuku's face .  
That was the first time Fuu had seen her smile.Her smile made her even more beautiful.Something else Fuu realized was Mai had the same

cheeks Kuku. "May I hold him?" Mai asked looking at Kuku."Sure Fuu said handing the baby over to Mai carefully.

Mai lifted the baby from fuus arms into her own."Your such a cutie she said touching his cheeks."You've gotten so heavy."

"Yeah he is heavy Fuu said shaking her arms.My arms are so tired from holding him.

"Do you have food for him?" Mai asked He looks hungry Kur-I mean babies always pout like that when they are hungry.She said smiling and poking kuku's lower lip.

"As a matter of fact I dont have any food." Fuu replied

"Well we have lots of baby items in storage we can give them to you along with your dinner."Mai said rocking Kuku back and forth.

"Oh that reminds me I have to get back to Mugen and Jin they're proboly worried.Fuu knew worried wasnt the correct word

but she had to make this marriage(between her and Jin sound real).

"Oh your husband he seems much older than you."If you dont mind my asking how old are you both."

"Um...Fuu was debating on whether or not to lie when the towel fell from Kuku's blanket on to the floor.Mai didnt seem

to notice or atleast she pretended to not notice.Fuu quickly kicked it over to the side.

"I really have to go Mai"She said reached for Kuku. Mai reluctently handed Kuku over to Fuu.

"Ill see you at dinner I guess Mai said.It looked like she was talking more to Kuku than Fuu."Yes we'll see you than."Fuu

replied.Fuu left the bathroom Mai right behind her.When she got to her room Jin was asleep in that same chair and Mugen was

staring at the roof."What took you so long? he asked.

"I ran into Mai." I have to go do some thing here take Kuku" she said shoving him into Mugen's arms and running towards the door.

"Where the hell are you going?" He yelled after her."Im not watching your dumb baby take it or ill drop it!"

"Please Mugen I really have to hurry ill explain later just watch him I wont be long."Fuu pleaded.

"No!"

"Mugen I really need you to do this for me i dont have much time Mugen and I wont be long I promise."

"What you have is a hearing problem I said No!"

"Mugen I dont have time for this watch Kuku." Fuu said rushig out the room towrads the bathroom without waiting for his reply.When she got there she

burst open the door.And immediatly looked behind it where she had kicked the towel.It wasant there.Fuu looked some more

It had to be there.After 2 minutes of looking in the same spot she finally looked up.There stood Mai.

"Um I can explain."Fuu said embarrased. "I lost my-

"I understand."Mai interuppted as she opened the door.Befor walking out she said "By the way your dinner is ready."

-  
Meanwhile Mugen and Jin who was now awake from Kuku's cries were tring to get the obviously hungry baby to shut up.

They had layed him on his stomach on the bed.Jin was gently patting his back."Please hush."He said sofly and rather impatiently

he was still tired and hungry and Kuku's cries was even more annoying than Fuu's whining.

"Move over let me do it."Mugen said pushing Jin away and hitting Kuku's back very hard you could hear the sound.

"Mugen!" Jin said.

"What?"

"You cant hit him that hard."

"Says who."

"Um...

"Exactly.Plus he likes it" Dont you little guy."Mugen said patting Kuku even harder.

Jin looked at Kuku's face he did seem to be enjoying it.He's smile and laugh every time Mugen's hard hand hit him.Atleast he

wasant crying anymore but still somthing didnt seem right.

"O.k that's enough Mugen."Jin said picking Kuku up.Kuku instantly started to cry.

"Told you he liked it" Mugen said snatching Kuku back rather violently and throwing him on his knee and patting his back more.

Miraculously Kuku stopped crying."See you just have to know how to- Mugen was interuppted by the sound of Kuku spitting

up on his leg."YOU DAMN IDOIT!"He screamed at Kuku who was now crying.

"Take him he said holding Kuku out to Jin."I have to go wash off." "That thing is so nasty."

Jin chuckled to himself as he held the still crying Kuku who was obviosly hungry."That Mugen" He thought.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fuu who was coming out of the bathroom was'nt paying attention to where she was going.She had alot on her mind wondering

what was on Mai's.Had she seen the towel?If she hadnt who had?Someone took it.But who? "Wait" Fuu thought.What was it Mai

had started to call Kuku?" Kur something she must have-

Fuu's thoughts were interuppted when she bumped in to Mugen.

"Hey watch where your going bitch!" he growled

"I can say the same to you jerk." Fuu replied. "hey where's the baby.

"I dropped your little brat out the window after he spit up on me."

"Mugen you didnt." Fuu cried almost believing him.

"Nah he's with Jin." You owe me big."

"I know I know thanks." Fuu replied "By the way dinner is done me Jin and the baby will meet you in the dining area after you clean up

im sure Kuku's hungry and Mai said he had food for him."

"Yeah Whatever." Mugen replied not really listening after the food was ready part.

"Thank you again Mugen." fuu said smiling. mugen didnt even turn around but she knew he heard.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fuu was nearing the entrance to her room and about to open the door when she noticed Haruka standing there.

"Oh hi," Fuu said kinda startled.

"Your husband is in there trying to quiet the baby."I can tell he helps out alot."You sure didnt go wronge with him."She said winking at Fuu.

"I know he's having a hard time."Fuu giggled. "I better help him out and prepare them both for a public dinner."She said still smiling.

"Oh that reminds me Mai told me you needed food for you little darling so I was coming to bring this down but I heard your husband

singing in there and I didnt want to interrupt." Haruka handed a bag to Fuu who took it was kinda heavy.

"He was singing?" Fuu said trying to hold back her laughther.

"Yes something about samurai's and babies sleep and crying." Haruka replied smiling herself.

"Oh that was completly rude of me fuu said coming back to her senses. "Thank you for the food."

"Oh your welcome." There are some old clothes in there too if you need them."

"Oh thank you." Fuu cried hugging Haruka. "This is just what we needed.

"No need to thank me Mai gave it to me to give to you." I must be going now and get back to work."

Fuu released Haruka and watched her leave. Jin was singing this was really getting weird Fuu thought to herself.

She creeped the door open to the room to find Jin on the bed lying on his back with Kuku on his chest Kuku was sleeping.

Jin too seemed to be asleep.Fuu slwoly creeped over towards them and leaned over to pick up Kuku trying her best not to wake

neither of them.The moment her hand touched Kuku he moved aliitle and Jin woke up instantly grabbed Fuu's arm and turned her around so she was on the

bed face up and he was over her still holding Kuku in one hand. "Jin" She screamed.

"Fuu" Jin anwsered just realizing that person he was leaning(almost laying)over was Fuu."I thought you were-

"Mugen?"Fuu interuppted

"No I thought you were someone trying to hurt him."He said looking at Kuku.

Fuu was shocked that Jin cared about Kuku it had only been half a day and already he was willing to protect him even though he

was annoyed by his cries.Fuu could see why he did want to protect him though the child looked like he had gone through so much suffering already.

At that moment Kuku jerked his arm and knocked of Jin's glasses which fell on Fuu's face.Jin who still had Fuu's arm pint down

to the bed moved his hand from Fuu's so he could pick them up but Fuu did it befor him.She slowly lifted them to his face and put them on.

"Thank you."Jin said rather awkwardly."Anytime." Fuu blushed realizing what kind of position they were in and the other possible things her words could have meant.

Jin laying over her only the baby was between them and he wasant quite touching her but he was close.Jin noticed and quickly got up and turned his back to her.

Fuu slowly moved up from the bed.She was really embarrassed her face was completly red.Why did she pick up his glasses.Dumb Dumb Dumb she told her self.

You so dumb Fuu.

"Jin dinner is done in the dining area I want to make Kuku a bottle before going down there so he wont be hungry.Mai gave me some

food for him. "Alright" was Jin's reply. His back was still to her.

"Um...The baby Jin I need the baby."

"Oh" Jin said slowly turning around to face Fuu.He held Kuku out to her.Fuu slowly walked to him carefully taking Kuku from his arms.

"O.k enough sleeping."She whispered to him. "Time to eat." Fuu shifted Kuku to in one arm and opened the bag,retrieved a bottle and examined it for a while.

"Ill have to go to the bathrrom and fill this" she said. "Dont bother waiting for me Mugen has probly most of the food by now hurry befor it's all gone."

She countinued,smiling at him."Alright". He said leaving the room.Fuu stayed for a while, dressing Kuku in the new clothes Mai had given to him.

When she was done she held him up to look at him."There all done."You look so cute!" She said smothered him in kisses.

Kuku giggled."I know your hungry."Fuu said "Thanks for being patient and bearing with me." Im getting you food right now"  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------That's the end of chapter 2

Please review


	3. Time and place

Here's chapter 3

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Fuu prepared Kuku a bottle she headed down to the dining area.Feading Kuku as she walked.He was eating so fast she

hoped he didnt choke."Slow down it'll be here." she said looking at him.And that's when she noticed something she hadnt befor.

Kuku's eyes were the prettiest gray she'd ever seen.How could she not have seen that befor his eyes were so enchanting.

The scars were still there she wondered how he got those.They were fresh tbecause they were still bleeding when they found him.Kuku didnt act like

they bothered him tough."He has such a wonderful spirit." Fuu thought to herself.

She spotted Jin and mugen eating at a table Jin was eating at his usual slow pace and mugen like an

animal.She smiled as she sat down to join them.

She was real hungry herself.She couldnt eat as fast or as much as she wanted to because she do both eat and hold Kuku's bottle which kept slipping.

"Mugen can you hold him for a while while I eat?"

"No!" Cant you see im eating?" "Get your husband over there to do it."He said pointing to Jin.

"Mugen Jin has has been taking care of him for a while come on please." Fuu pleaded

"Like i said befor im eating plus im not ever holding that thing again." He said pointing to his shorts

which still had the stain from kuku's earlier accident.

Fuu grabed a towel off the table and bent down and begin scrubbing the stain.

"What are you doing?" he growled moving his leg. "Be still!" she said. "No!" he said moving his leg from her.

"Fine!" Fuu said it's going to stain for good."

"O.k wipe it but hurry up people are staring."

"Since when do you care about people staring at you Mugen?" Fuu asked smiling.

"Since the main person staring is a hot chick named Mai." Mugen anwsered nodding his head

towards Mai who was coming over to there table.

"Do you all want anything?" She asked.

"I want you." Mugen said lookiong Mai up and down.

"We're fine." Jin who had been queit up until then anwsered.

"Thank you Mai for the baby things." Fuu said

"How did you know they were from me?" Mai asked shocked.

"Haruka told me." anwsered Fuu.

"I see." Mai said looking down at her feet.

"Are you busy?" Fuu asked

"No I happen to be done with my shift for the day."

"Would you like to hold the baby Im having a hard time eating with him in my hands."Fuu said

"Sure Ill hold him." Mai sat down beside Jin she looked kinda awkward as Fuu carefully handed Kuku to her along with his bottle.

As soon as he was in her hands he started having fits of laughter and moved around in her arms.Pulling her hair playfully.

"He likes you." Fuu said "Ive never seen him this energetic".But then again ive only had him for a few hours.she thought to herself.

"He is energetic tonight."Mai said smiling at Kuku.

"Yes he is this is the most energy he's had in a while." Fuu said. O.k she was lying but if a while was a few hours so what.

"Do you have any children Mai?" Fuu asked.

Mai hesitated for a while then said. "Yes I have a daughter."

"How old is she?"

"She's 2." Mai said getting up. "That reminds me I have to go on home and restore the order in my house." Ill be here first thing in the morning." She handed the baby to Mugen who was closest to her.

Mugen who hadnt seen that coming put down his bowl and took the baby. Mai left after that.

"That is one hot chick!" Mugen said after she had left.

"Theres something about her.' Jin said.Fuu didnt know exactly how he meant that.But she tried not to think about it.

"Here Fuu." Mugen said holding the baby out to her.

"No you hold him Im finally able to eat." She anwsered stuffing her mouth.

"Fuu I swear ill drop him." Mugen said already holding him in a position ready to drop him on the floor.

Fuu ignored his comment and gesture."Make yourself useful and burp him." she said.

"What?" Mugen growled. Fuu was getting weirder and weirder.And yet still more annoying.This baby was her responsibility.She picked it up out of the woods.

Well he did pick it up fisrt but it wasant his idea to keep it.

"You know patt him on the back until her burps." Fuu anwsered still stuffing her face.

Mugen raised an eye brow.

"Ugh do I have to show you everything?" Fuu said getting up and walking behind Mugen she lifted Kuku up on his chest and took Mugen's

arm so he held him up in place.Then she took his other arm and made him patt Kuku on the back gently.

"Like that" Fuu said moving her hand from over his.Mugen rolled his eyes and patted Kuku more but much harder than Fuu had showed him.

"Mugen!" "not that hard." Fuu shouted putting her hand back over Mugen's."Like this."She said making his hand patt Kuku more gently.She could have swore she felt his hand tense and not out of anger.

"Gentle see?"

"Yeah yeah I get it you can move your hand now." Mugen said pushing Fuu's hand away.He began patting Kuku on his own.

He's doing perfect Fuu thought.She sat there watching him she was finished eating she had nothing else to do.Even if she

wasant finished she would have stopped to watch this was more interesting.Mugen burping a baby priceless.She smiled.

"And Just what the hell are you smiling at?" Mugen said looking annoyed.

"You." fuu said. "Your doing a good job,you'd make a great- Fuu was interuppted by the sound of Kuku spiting up.

Mugen heard it but hadnt seen it yet."Tell me this thing didnt spit up on me."

Fuu didnt say anything.

Jin got up and started to walk away.

"Hey where the hell are you going?"Mugen shouted at him

"Im tired."he anwsered as he walked towards there room without another word.

Mugen turned back to Fuu now able to smell the spit up.

"He did!" he yelled.

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Fuu whispered.

"No!" TAKE IT!" Mugen said holding the baby out to Fuu.

A lady walking past stopped and said "Aw such a young couple!"First baby Huh?"

"Mind your own damn buissiness women."mugen growled.

"Mugen!" Fuu yelled.

"Dont worry I understand my husband was the same way when we had our first chld."The woman said smiling."I give you my blessing and wish you may joys in raising your child."She added smiling and walking away.

"Thank you" Fuu shouted after her.

"Stop pretending we're a couple."This whole thing is getting annoyin and if you think im working tommorr-

"Mugen hush."Fuu said taking Kuku away from him.She propped Kuku in one arm and grabbed

Mugen's arm with the other hand.She pulled him along behind her to there room.

Mugen surprisingly didnt yank his hand away but followed her cursing to himself.When she got to

their room door she stopped.

"Wait here o.k." She whispered.Fuu opened the door to there room Jin was sleeping on a chair his

eyes opened when she came in but he closed the right back seeing it was only her.

She placed Kuku who was sleeping on the bed and creaped back out.Mugen was still there.

"Why did you want me to wait?" He said rather loudly.

"Shhhhhhh!" Fuu whispered.

"Im going to clean your shirt."she anwsered.She took his hand again and led him to the wash room sshe locked the door after they entered.

"Pull off your shirt."she said.

"No are yoou crazy."

"Im serious Mugen pull it off if you want it cleaned."

"Cant you clean it while it's on."

Fuu sighed wet a towel and begin to wipe Mugen's shirt where Kuku had spit up.The stain was on

his chest.Fuu scrubbed carefully making small circles.

Fuu had never touched Mugen like this and she could feel him tense with every wipe.Was she

making him nervous?She quickly pushed that thought away

how could She be making Mugen nervous?The same Mugen who slept with every hot girl he

could.The Same Mugen who thought she was unattractive.

After scrubbing for a while Fuu realized she wasant getting much done.She would have tou wash

his shirt in the sink if she really wanted to clean it.

"Mugen this isnt working if you want your shirt clean ill have to wash it in the sink."She said.

"Fine I dont want it cleaned then."

"O.k then you'll look like an idiot with a stain on your shirt." Fuu said walking toward the door she

had her hand on the knob ready to open it when Mugen grabbed

her other wrist.He pulled her back.

"What now Mugen?"She said angrily.

Mugen slowly pulled off his shirt and tossed it at her.

"Just hurry up will ya."

Fuu smiled pulling his shirt off her head where it had landed when he tossed it at her.

"You know it has to dry to?" She said as she washed.

"You didnt tell me that."Mugen said angrily.

"I thought common sense would!"Dont worry it wont take that long."

Mugen didnt say anything back Fuu guessed he was to angry to talk.She finished washing his shirt in silence.

When she was done she handed the shirt to mugen who still didnt say anything.

"Arent you gonna thank me?"

He didnt anwser instead he pulled his shirt on and opened the door.It was very quiet Fuu guessed everyone may have been asleep.

"Dont be loud."She said to mugen as she creeped down the hall.

Mugen didnt pay her much mind he wasant queit at all stomping down the hall.When they got to

their room Fuu collasped on the bed forgeting

kuku was sleeping there.He didnt move though.Fuu checked to see if he was breathing when she

saw he was she fell asleep herself.  
-  
There was a knock at their room door.No one got up right away.They were all tired Jin Mugen nor

Fuu slept well.

(Flash back that night)

Fuu was asleep.

"FUU!"

"What?" Fuu anwsered mumbling with sleep in her voice.

"Baby." Mugen said holding out Kuku to her.

Fuu got up slowly she was soooooooooo sleepy.She rocked Kuku back to sleep and soon fell back herself.

(15 mins later)

"Fuu?" "Fuu?" someone said.

"What?" She said sleepily

"The baby's crying." jin anwsered without getting up.

"Cant you queit it?"Fuu asked

Jin didnt anwser nor move.

Fuu got up slowly and tried to rock Kuku to sleep,but he wouldnt be queit he was hungry

again.Fuu got up tripping over mugen who had

fell asleep on the chair originally but after giving Fuu the baby dropped down on the floor.She

made Kuku a bottle fed him and put him back to sleep

this all took 2 hrs.Her night countinued on that way Mugen or Jin waking her up to deal with

Kuku.One time Mugen even woke her up saying "Fuu Squirrel."

and holding out momo to her.Fuu rolled her eyes and fell back asleep.Unfourtunantly Momo made

Kuku sneeze so Fuu had to tend to that as well.

(End of flash back)

"I have a head ache anwser it Mugen."Fuu moaned.

"No you."Mugen said

"Ill get it."Jin said walking to the door."Who is it?" He asked befor opening it.

"It's Mai I wanted to tell Fuu i'd need her help for breakfast and the dishes and after we've eaten

Haruka will give me the instructions for

Jin and mugen."

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Fuu moaned

"Excuse me?" mai said

"Um nothing ill be there give me 5 minutes." Fuu replied quickly.

"O.k ill be in the kitchen."Mai said leaving.

Fuu jumped up rubbing her head."My head is really killing me." "Your a handfull." She said

looking down at Kuku.He was already up,he smiled at her.

"Dont give me that im innocent smile." Fuu said playfully as she tickled him.

"O.k you guys have to watch him while I cook."Fuu said looking at Mugen than Jin.

"Hm...Jin anwsered

Mugen who was still sprawled out on the floor didnt say anything he didnt hear her.

Fuu got herslef toghther and wiped the sleep from her eyes.Then headed for the kitchen.Mai was

there cooking some dish Fuu had never seen befor.

"Oh your here!' Mai said noticing Fuu.

"What are we making?"Fuu asked

"Buji." Mai replied handed Fuu a knife."Here take this knife and peel these potatoes."

Fuu had peeled 3 potatoes and cut her hand in 6 diffrent places when 2 other girls arrived.They

turned out to be Rin and Midori they both worked at the Inn.

Midori looked about 16 she was had a lavendar kimono her black hair shoulder lenth was down.She

had a figure like Fuu's but she was a little taller,her gray eyes were big likes Fuu's also.

Rin looked about 19 she had very dark black hair which was in a low side way pointail she had red

flowers decorating it.Her eyes were dark blue,and very small she was the type of girl Mugen would go for.

"Why cant I look like that? fuu thought.

"Your the new girl?" Midori said to fuu.

"Um yes im Fuu." Fuu anwered trying to smile but she just couldnt her hands hurt to much.

"You'll never get done with that in time." Midori said taking the knife from Fuu and pointing to 7 more sacks of potatoes.

"Your first day is always hard go wash your hands." She said directing Fuu to the sink.

Fuu did as she was told.After she washed the blood from her hands and dried them Mai instucted her to crack eggs.Fuu wasant

to good at that either she kept getting shells in the bowl Rin had to take over that job.

"I can serve." Fuu told Mai.

Mai didnt say anything for a while.She was probly summing the possibilities of accidents Fuu could make while serving.

"Yes serve"  
-  
Fuu wiped the sweat off her brow.It was getting hotter.She had just finished serving some picky cutomers and she was real tired and hungry herself.

Mugen and Jin werent at breakfast she guessed they must have slept late.She saved them some food.

She had broken one dish which Midori helped her clean befor Mai saw.She now had the dishes to do befor she could break and eat.

Rin collected the plates while Midori washed and Fuu rinsed.Mai had went out to pick up some things.

"Im so embarrassed I suck at this."Fuu said to Midori as she almost dropped a plate she was rinsng.

"Oh you dont suck your just no good." Midori said smiling.

"What?"

"Im just kidding."She said smacking Fuu on the back.

"hey!" Fuu said jokingly

"So I hear you have a baby your married?" You seem pretty young."

Fuu hesitated should she tell Midori the truth.It seemed she could trust her.Fuu decided it was safe.

"O.k the truth is im not really married."

"Did your husband die?"

"I never was married."

"You do have a child right?"

"O.k swear you wont tell?"Fuu said lowering her voice to a whisper.

"I swear." Midori anwsered also whispering.

So Fuu told Midori the whole story from the beginning of her journey with Mugen and Jin up until they found Kuku.Midori listened queitly.

After Fuu had finished she said "Wow."

"I know."Fuu said looking down."Hey Midori do you have any idea who Kuku's mom might be?"

"hmmmmmmmmmm..."Well I have to see him first." "But you know Mai ha-  
CRASH

Midori was interupted by the sound of Rin dropping a plate.Both Midori and Fuu turned to look at her.She was bent down picking up the glass

already, very fastly.

"Need some help?" Fuu asked bending down beside her.

"No." Rin replied.

Fuu got up slowly and walked back to the sink.

"Dont even worry about it Fuu Rin's like that to everyone she never excepts help."Midori said patting Fuu on the back.

In response Fuu splashed some water on her.

"Hey" Midori yelled while splashing Fuu back.The two girls began giggling.

Midori and Fuu spent there next few minutes talking about Rin and washing dishes.Fuu had forgotten all about what Midori was saying befor.  
-  
"OW!"

"He just scratched me!" Mugen was holding Kuku up by the hand.He dangled him over the floor.

"Maybe because you were trying to bite him.""Isnt it about time for us to give him back to Fuu?" Jin said.

"Yeah forgot about that."Mugen said putting his sword back he had taken it out with the intentions

of showing Kuku some manners."Yeah I think it is."

Mugen threw Kuku to Jin."Let's go!"

Jin and Mugen headed for the kitchen The door was closed Mugen barged in right as Rin walked

out they bumped into each other.Mugen fell backwards on the floor

and Rin fell over him.

"Ow get off me Bitch!"Mugen yelled.

"It WAS YOUR FAULT!"She yelled back

Mugen rubbing his head looked up and saw Rin for the first time she was hot hotter than Mai.

"Damn!" He said looking at her chest which was kinda in his face(Rin still hadnt moved from after the fall)

Rin blushed pulling herself up slowly.Mugen slowly rised after her.

"Uh sorry about that." Mugen said scratching his head."If I knew you were such a beauty I would

have opened the door for you."

Rin rolled her eyes.Rin looked up at Mugen and Jin standing behind him."Your such an- Rin

stopped what she was saying and tears welling in her eyes as she stared at Jin.

"Jin?" she said slowly.

"What you know her?" Mugen asked annoyed.Why did Jin always get the hot girls.

"Jin?" She said again this time running towards him tears streaming from her face she wrapped her

arms around him her tears wetting his kimono.

Jin had to position Kuku in a way so that he could breathe Rin was holding him so tight.After a minute

she finally let go and stared at him her eyes dropped to the baby he held in his hand.

"Your her husband?" she said her face dropping.

O.k thats the end of chapter 3 sorry it took so long for me to post it.

Hope you enjoy.

Please review!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Wit

Thanks for the reviews sorry I took so long with the next chapter

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What are you talking about?" Jin asked

"Your that girl Fuu's husband!"

"Do I know you?" Jin asked

Rin hesitated for a while.

"You might not remember me but...

"But what?"

"Finding you is all that matters where have you been?" She said.

At that moment Fuu walked out the kitchen door.

"Oh Jin,Mugen I thought I heard your voices I saved you breakfas- Fuu stopped seeing the scene befor her.Rin on the floor in tears,

Mugen looking annoyed staring at her,and Jin holding kuku also staring a Rin.

"what's going on?" she asked

"Nothing!" Rin said quickly "Im sorry i bothered you." she said nodding her head towards Jin. "Please forgive me."

Rin pushed pass Fuu back into the kitchen.

'What was that about?" Fuu asked when she had gone.

Jin was queit.

"What's going on?" Fuu asked

"Mind your own damn bussiness would ya!" mugen yelled.

Fuu sensed it was better to just leave it alone atleast for the time being.

"Um I...Saved you guys some breakfast Ill go get your plates find a seat."

Fuu went to go and get the plates she saved for Jin and mugen while they found a seat in the dining area.

Fuu returned with the food.

"It's cold." She said setting it down on the table.fuu took Kuku from Jin ill be back I have to show him to Midori.

Jin looked up "Why may i ask?"

"Well she wants to see him." Fuu anwsered fastly she didnt want to tell jin exactly why so she hurried back to the kitchen.

Midori was sweeping the floor.

"What got into Rin she's steamed she even- Midori stopped when she looked up and saw Kuku.

"Thats's him?" she said astonished

"Yeah this is him." Fuu said kissing Kuku on the cheek.

Midori just stared for a while.She seemed to be thinking.

"Well do you know anthing?" Fuu asked.

Midori shook her head.

"What happened to his face?" She asked pointing to the scars.

"I dont know exactly." Fuu anwsered.

At that minute Mai walked in.

"What's wronge with Rin?" she asked

Fuu shook her head.

"I see" Mai said looking down."Well your work for now is through ill need you again for lunch and dinner."

"Alright." Fuu anwsered.

"Ill be needing Jin and Mugen's help now."

"o.k." Fuu anwsered.Then turning towards Midori said "are you on break too?"

"Yes." Midori anwsered

"Than lets do something fun!" Fuu said excitedly -

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Jin wiped the sweat from his brow he's been cutting wood for the last 2 hours and he still had lots

more to do.Mugen on the other hand

was cutting his wood sloppily which he would have to do over again.Jin had warned him but he

wouldnt listen.Jin's thoughts wandered

to Rin.Who was she?He thought long and hard where had he seen her befor?He couldnt remeber

maybe Rin was mistaking him for

someone else but how did she get his name right.

"What's the matter you got to tired?" Mugen said tauntingly to Jin

"I prefer not to waste my energy chopping like a maniac." Jin replied lifting his ax to chopp another

piece of wood.

At that moment Rin came outside with a tray in her hands.

"I have water." She said in a low tone.

Both Jin and Mugen stopped their working and headed towards her.

"About time." Mugen said taking a glass

"Thank you." Jin said.

"Your welcome." Rin said in an even lower voice.She stood there queitly waiting for them to finish their water so she could take the glasses.

She watched Mugen gulp his down quickly and slam it back on her tray.She found Mugen sort of

amusing in a way he made her

want to laugh.She watched Jin drink his water slowly not spilling a drop.When he was done he

gently set his glass on the tray.

"That was very refreshing." He said.

Rin didnt anwser she just headed back inside befor entering she said "Lunch is in another hour be

sure to be in the dining area."

Mugen watched her walk away he whistled her way then laughed to himself he wondered how Rin knew Jin.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Fuu and Midori had spent the last hour in town window shopping.

"So arent you gonna buy something?"Midori said nudging Fuu and smiling mischeviously.

"What do you mean? Fuu asked cluelessly.

"For tommorrow night."

"What's tommorrow night?"

"Oh yeah i forgot your new here,well every 5th full moon there is a couples night non couples

celebrate too.We have lots of fireworks

and singing so we are gonna really have our work cut out for us tommorrow."I was wondering if

you were gonna get Jin something."

"Oh that sounds so nice,but I already told you Jin's not my real husband."

"I know but maybe you can spark some flames."

Fuu blushed."But I dont want-

"why you like the Mugen guy?"

Fuu blushed even more.

"You do dont you?"

"I dont know." Fuu said queitly she decided to change the subject.

"So do you have a boyfriend Midori?"

"Nah im not into guys."

"Oh!." Fuu gasped kinda startled Midori didnt act like she was into girls suddenly Fuu felt weird

walking beside her.

"Dont get me wronge im not into girls it's just I have better things to do in life then worry about

guys."

Fuu felt her breath return to normal.

"Hey I think we better be getting back to the Inn it's almost lunch time and Mai will have a fit if

we're late." Midori said smiling.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"You are just on time." Mai said greeting Fuu and Midori as they walked into the Inn.

"Um can you give me a minute?" Fuu asked "I'll be right back."

befor Mai could anwser Fuu had taken off back out of the kitchen.She found Mugen knocked out on the floor in their room.She

didnt see jin she guessed maybe he was in the washroom or something.

"Mugen." She said leaning down and and patting his cheek.He didnt move. "Mugen i have to hurry

back to the kitchen im leaving Kuku with you and

Jin."Mugen still didnt anwser he didnt seem to hear her.His shirt was wet Fuu guessed he had been

sweating.he must have been exhausted from

earlier she hated to bother him but what el;se could she do.

"Maybe I should look for Jin" she thought.

She stood back up and just as Mugens raised his hand and grabbed Fuu's arm so suddenly she fell down.

"Ow!" she said "Mugen that hurt!"

Mugen didnt say anything he appeared to be still asleep.He didnt let go of her hand either.

"Mugen?" She said trying to yank her arm from his grasp but his grip was to strong.

"Mugen!" she yelled again shaking her hand frantically.

"MUGEN LET GO!" She yelled

Mugen yanked her arm again pulling her over him he then turned so he was over her.

"MUGEN LET ME GO!"

Mugen put his mouth to Fuu's and slowly moved his hands down her kimono.

Now Fuu was really scared Mugen was to strong for her to push off she started beating her hands

on his chest.By now she was gasping for air tears in her eyes.

"Mugen you hurting me." She finally managed to say between hard uneven breaths."Please stop!"

"Fuu?" Mugen puled his head up from Fuu's mouth he stared blankly at her for a moment not able

to believe this was Fuu he was laying over.

At that moment Jin opened the door.

O.k thats the end of chapter 4

Please review


	5. Surprises

Thanks for the reviews

""Jin?" Fuu said tears spilling down her cheeks.

Mugen quickly got off of Fuu he still had a blank look on his face.

"You know that was your last breath!" jin said

"Huh?" Mugen asked still blank.

Jin ran towrds Mugen drawing his sword and slashing it at Mugen.Mugen did a back flip and

grabbed a vase and held it up.

"LOOk I DONT KNOW WHAT"S GOIN ON BUT WHAT EVER JUST HAPPENED I

WASNANT CONCIOUS!He yelled.

Jin wasant listening he ran towards Mugen cutting his shoulder.Mugen threw the vase which

cracked the glss cut Jin and Kuku who was on the floor beside Fuu.

Neither Jin nor Mugen seemed to notice.

Their fight countinued Mugen had now gotten his sword and him and jin were going around the

room breaking things.

"STOP!" fuu yelled picking up Kuku who was bleeding but only a small bit he wasant cut that

badly,she ran out the room.

"Ill take him with me please dont fight."she said slamming the door.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"What happend to you?"Midori asked as Fuu rushed through the kitchen door. "You look like you

just saw a ghost!"

Fuu didnt say anything.

"Is something wronge?" Midori asked putting down the knife she was holding.

Fuu was still silent.

"Fuu?" Fuu?" she said worridly

Fuu fell into Midori's arms crying.

"It's o.k." Midori said soothingly.

She slowly took Kuku from her hands "Go wash your face ill cover for you we'll talk later o.k."

Fuu obeyed walking slowly out of the kichen.

"Hurry befor Mai see's! Midori ordered pushing Fuu out quickly.

Fuu walked slowly to the bathroom her head hurt and her legs felt like jelly.She couldnt quiet make out what was going on.

Tears still streaming down her eyes Fuu fell to the floor.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Fuu?"

Fuu awoke to the sound of Mai's voice.

"Are you o.k?"

"Im fine." Fuu anwsered sitting up and looking around.She was her room on the bed her Kimono

had been removed and she now wore a knee height white gown ,she didnt see Kuku.She quickly

looked around the room to see if he was there

still she didnt see him.She did see Jin by the window sharpening his sword as he looked out.

Mai sensing her panic said "Your son is with Mugen."

"I didnt see you so I sent Midori to look for you she saw you on the floor and called me Mugen

carried you here against my better wishes."

"What?" Fuu asked.

"Oh well Jin and Mugen kinda had a fight over who would carry you I thought ofcourse it should

be Jin he's your husband but...

"But what?" Fuu asked

"Mugen carried you thats what and Jin settled for the baby."

"Where is he now?" Fuu asked looking down.

The way she looked Mai wasant sure if she was talking about Kuku or Mugen she paused.Then said

"Mugen took him out somewhere,but enough about that."Are you feeling better?"

"Um...Im fine."

"Good." Well im gonna leave you and your husband alone I wont need you in the kitchen tonight

but if you feel your up to it tommorrow

I could surly use you." She said smiling as she ot up headed for the door.

"See you." She said closing the door.

Fuu had alot to think about Mai seemed cheerier then when they first arrived.Mugen had carried her

into their room.He had taken Kuku outside some where.

Hopefully not to kill him or something of that sort.Fuu suddenly started thinking of all the possible things that could go wronge while Mugen had Kuku alone.

Maybe Kuku ahd started crying and Mugen had got annoyed and left him somewhere or maybe Mugen had forgotten him while looking in a brothel window.

Or maybe he had tried to find Kuku's real parents.

"Jin do you have any idea where Mugen went?" She finally asked after 5 more minutes of imagining

fire hurricanes and more that could happen with Mugen and Kuku.

If it were Jin who had taken him she would have been twice as concerned knowing he just might

find his parents and...

"No." Jin said queitly

"Then why did you let him take him."Fuu said anger arousing in her voice.

Jin didnt say anthing.

"Why?" Fuu yelled.

Jinstill didnt anwser.

"Anwser me Jin." Fuu screamed pounding her hands on the bed.

"At the time I was to worried about you to notice that he had taken him when we had gotten to your

bed I realized what had happened I didnt

go after him because you werent well enogh to be alone and knowing Mugen he wouldnt trully do

anything to hurt the baby."He has a heart."

Jin's words struck fuu.Jin had been worried about her.Mugen that jerk ahd a heart that started to

occur to fuu as well Mugen wouldnt reallyu do anything to

Kuku atleast she hoped No she was sure.

"Im sorry for yelling at you." Fuu said.

Jin didnt anwser he countinued sharpening his sword it was at that moment she noticed the bandage

on his face from the vase Mugen had threw.

Fuu slowly emerged from the bed and walked over to Jin.he didnt turn to look at her.

Fuu slowly kissed Jin's cheek where the bandage was.She didnt move for what seemed like forever

to her but she didnt mind.

"We're not staying 5 more days we leave in 2.." Jin said suddenly startling Fuu she jumped.

At that moment mugen opened the door Kuku in his hands.

"He likes dogs!"He said putting the sleeping Kuku on the bed and dropping down into a chair.

"Mugen?"Fuu said

"In the flesh." he said "feeling better?"He asked raising an ebrow at what Fuu was wearing.

He was acting as if nothing had happened Fuu guessed she liked it better that way.

"yes." "Um what do you mean he likes dogs?"Where were you?"

Mugen put his finger to his lips "secret." He said as he winked in Kuku's direction.

Fuu had to laugh at that.'O.k she said."Well at east tell me if you fed him"

"He's fine." Mugen anwsered.

"Um Fuu?" He said lowering his head."Im-

Mugen was interuppted by a knock on the door.Fuu jumped to anwser it but for the first time

realized she wasnt really dressed.She started feeling self concious and fell back down.

Jin got up and opened the door there stood Rin holding bowls of food.

"Can I talk to you." She asked in a whisper.

When He didnt say anything she added."Please Jin if you wife dosent mind."

Jin looked back at Fuu.Rin looked past him."Um hi you two I brought dinner I hope you feel better

Fuu." She said passing the bowls to Jin.

She waited while Jin set the bowls down then came back to the door exiting the room he said."What

is it?"

"Come with me we cant talk here people will get suspicious." She said taking Jin's hand and leading

him out side as quickly and queitly as possible.

When they had left the Inn Rin led him to a lake a little way past the Inn.

"where are we?" Jin sai when she finally stopped.

"this is my secret place well it's not so secret but I just love it."

Jin could tell why there were wild beautiful flowers growing and there were big rocks on both

sides.The water was still and the moonlight reflected over it.It was trully a beautiful sight.

"I know your wondering why i brought you here." Rin said breaking the silence.

"How do you know my name?" Jin asked

"Ive always known you well sort of."She said bending down and picking a flower.

"Back when you used to train at the dojo I used to watch you the Master was my Uncle and he took

care of me and my mother after his brother died."I was mute

back then I couldnt talk docters had said I never would along with that I had a very bad heart so i

was usually confined to my room." "While the other kids would pick on you I despretly wanted to

be your friend to say something kind,

but you never payed attention to me and Uncle tld me not to bother you." "Then one day i woke up

you had left and Uncle was dead that day was the day i found my voice while my mother died of greif."

"It seemed like everything went right that day and at the same time everything went wronge ."I cried

for 10 days not knowing if it was for you or Uncle."After I could shed no more tears I found myself

cured the docters said my heart was o.k."I wondered had it been you who was causing me heart

ache." From that day forward I swore to never cry again my tears would be locked inside until I

found you and tell you how much you have made me suffer."

"I had to find you and tell you I Love you!"When i saw you today with that girl it felt like my heart

was shattering."I fell into tears I knew it was you my heart told me so."I guess I have come to late

but I have not failed to fufill my oaths I wish you happiness,but I cannot

trully go on without knowing some things." Did you ever notice me?"

"I had seen you alot your Uncle talked about you all the time."He told me he wouldnt let you watch me much because he could see that would later be a distraction."

"Did you like me at all?"she asked

"I didnt know you but I loved my master so I loved who he loved."

"Now do you love me?" she asked befor Jin could anwser Rin kissed his cheek where Fuu had kissed him earlier.

"How about now?" Rin kissed Jin lightly on the lips "Or now?"

"I- Jin started but Rin put her finger to his lips."I know your married."

Jin moved her hand."I wasant going to say that." he said pulling her closer to him and kissing her on the lips.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"I wonder where Jin is?" Fuu said stuffing her face.

"That Rin girl seems to like him they're probly hitting it off somewhere."Mugen said stuffing

something he couldnt identify in his mouth.

"Jin wouldnt do that!" Fuu yelled

"How would you know?"Mugen said looking at fuu

Fuu looked down "I just know."

Kuku was up and happy as ever he kept trying to jump he had almost jumped out of Fuu's hands.It

was kinda difficult for her to hold him and eat

but she found a way.She had just fed him she couldnt just believe Mugen ahd taken care of that.

"It's such a beautiful night." Fuu said looking towards the window.

"Jin says were leaving in two days but we still havent found his mother."

Mugen didnt anwser.

"Im looking around tommorrow."Here she said shoving Kuku into Mugens arms."Burp him!"

"Why cant you do it I had him almost all day!" Mugen yelled

Fuu smiled"Because he likes it better when you do it."

To her surprise Mugen didnt complain anymore but instead he burped the overly energetic baby

who tried to run up Mugens body.

Fuu had to laugh at that.

"SHUT UP!" Mugen yelled.

Someone knocked at the door.

"You get it." Mugen said. "No why cant you."Fuu aid pretending to whine.

Muegn shot her a evil look.

Fuu laughed and walk to the door.Midori stood there."Surprise!"she said

"Ive got cake."

Fuu smiled."Come on in."

For the next 2 hours Mugen Fuu and midori ate cake played games Midori showed them how to

play a game called "What"where

you sit in a circle and ask questions to the person on your right without anwsering them and

without stuttering taking to long to ask and not asking the same question twice so this is how it

would go:

Midori:What's your name?

Mugen:How old are you?

Fuu;Are you nice?"

Midori:Is it hot outside?"

Mugen:"Are cherries green?"

Fuu:"Are you hot?"

But usually Mugen would get out quickly because Midori kept tricking him asking questions like

"Do you like Fuu?"

Mugen would yell No and Midori would say "OUT!" Then Mugen would go on about how that was

not fair and how they had to have a rematch.

The score was Midori:5 wins Fuu:none Mugen:none.

Mugen got surprisingly better he had caught up to Midori the score 12 to 12.They had started a new

game and had been playing for 30mins.Fuu ahd been out for a long time.

Fuu kept saying just quit but neithe rone of them would.

So while they countinued Fuu put Kuku to sleep.She wondered where Jin Mugen be right?She

quickly shook that thought away and fell asleep with Mugen and midori's voices playing in her head.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ok sorry it took so long to post this chapter.

I didnt make up that game by the way.I just love it though so I decided to put it in this ff.

Anyways review please.


	6. Fury

"FUU I WON!"Fuu was awaken by Mugen shouts apparently her had beat Midori. 

"O.k would you stop shouting." Fuu said sleppily she got up and glanced around the room .

"She's gone and no Jin's not back." Mugen said sensing Fuu's thoughts.

"Well where's Kuku?"

"I put him in a corner becuase he stank." Mugen said scratching his head.

"YOU DID WHAT!" fuu yelled jumping up.

Mugen laughed "Im just kidding midori changed him she said it was best not to wake you ."

"Mugen dont joke like that where is her?"

"Well I really did put him the corner he likes that chair."Mugen said pointing to Kuku who was in

the chair Jin usually slept in.He was playing

with his fingers queitly he didnt seem to notice Fuu and Mugen.

Fuu smiled.

"When did Midori leave?" Fuu asked

"Uh... a few minutes ago."

"oh."

"It's hot!' Mugen said taking off his shirt.

Fuu felt uncomfortable since Mugen haddnet yet moved from the bed.She quickly got up and went

to the corner where Kuku sat.She felt safe

knowing he was there.She scooped him up he was apparently sleepy and closed hs eyes once she lifted him.

"Has he eaten?" Fuu asked Mugen who was now spraled oy on the floor his hands behind his head.

"Yeah Midori fed him."

Fuu took one last look out the window to see if she could see Jin.It was midnight and all she could

see was an empty walkway that led to the Inn.

Fuu sighed as she walked back to her bed placing Kuku down gently and then climbed into bed

herself.

She thought about Jin's words he had said they were leaving in 2 days.She didnt want to leave she

didnt want to find Kuku's mother but she knew

just like her journey with Mugen and Jin this one had to end as well.

"Are you gonna miss him?" Fuu asked

"Who?"

"Kuku."

Mugen didnt anwser.Fuu decided to leave him alone.After severla minutes of staring at the ceiling

Fuu shut her eyes but she wasnt asleep.

"Hey Fuu!" Mugen said queitly.

"Yeah."

"thanks."

"For what?" Fuu asked surprised was Mugen really thanking her what had she done?

"My shirt remember." He said chuckling to him self.

"Oh your welcome."Fuu replied smiling to herself.

There was silence Fuu wanted to break it but say what?She finally decided to just say goodnight.

"Good night Mugen."she whispered

"Night Fuu."

Fuu kissed Kuku's cheek and fell back asleep.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Jin awoke with Rin fast asleep her head on his chest.Suddenly everything that had just happened

came back to him.After he had kissed Rin she

had told him that if he wasant going to stay with her to not lead her on.Jin thought of his promise to

Fuu.They had been through this before

with Shini but somehow this was diffrent.He couldnt bring himself to finish what he had

started.Rin understood.So they lay there that night talking and watching the stars.

At that one moment when Rin looked up at him and the moon light hit her eyes Jin promised her

that if he survived he would come back for her and they would marry.

As he laid there looking at Rin her kimono damp from the grass her hair down he thought of

Fuu.He slowly got up taking care not to wake her.

The sun ahd almost risen and he knew he couldnt be found there with her and they couldnt walk

back to the inn toghther,

Before leaving Jin turned around and made one last promise "Ill come back for you Rin"  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Fuu was awoken by the sound of Jin entering the room.

"JIN!" She cried

Jin didnt anwser her instead he sat down in the chair in the coner.

"Where have you been?"Fuu asked

Jin still didnt anwser.

"Jin?"

"It's not your buissiness." he finally said.

The word hit Fuu like a blade."I was worried about you Jin."

"Well you shouldnt have worried."

Fuu's blood was boiling she grabbed Kuku.

"You know what I hate you Jin!"She shouted "We shouldnt even be here."

Fuu opened the door and started to leave.

"Where are you going/"Jin asked

"DONT WORRY!"Fuu replied slamming the door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O.k im sorry this chapter was so short but my mom deleted the original and I had to write it over

and Im writing this at 1:00am because im not supposed to be online

this is the only time I can post it sorry please excuse all grammacal mistakes I was rushing.

Please review


	7. Ready to realize

After Fuu ahd slammed the door she stood ourside her hand still on the knob.After a minute she tore her hand loose and stormed to the washroom

Where she sat on the floor crying.Kuku who was now up was unsually calm.He touched Fuu's face

with his tiny fingers.Fuu smiled."Look I love you but if your mom's

out there it's best you be with her."Fuu said to him.For the next 30 mins Fuu sat on the floor crying and holding Kuku really tight.

Suddenly she heard voices and footsteps.

"Mommy hurry up!"

"Shhhhhhhh Kirara I told you you have to be queit people are still asleep."

"But I really have to go."

Fuu could make out the second voice it was Mai,but the first one she couldnt figure it sounded like

a little girl.Fuu realizing tey were coming to the bathroom

got up and went to the sink and washed her face she didnt want anyone to know she's been

crying.She decided she could give Kuku a little bird bath as well.

The door busted open and in entred a little girl with black hair in red ribbons and cute plump cheeks

she held some kind on sewn doll.

"Mommy hurry up!" she yelled behind her.

Mai entered soon after,"Kirara she whispered "Shhhhhhh.

Kirara looked up at Fuu for the first time.Her eyes got wide.

"Mommy look.!"She cried pointing to Fuu."She has Kureno look she has Kureno!"Before Mai

could say or do anything the little girl ran to Fuu and began to pound her little fists against Fuu's

stomach."GIVE HIM BACK!" Kuku began crying and reaching for the little girl.

Mai quickly rushed over and grabbed her."Kirara!" she creid.

"But but- Kirara stuttered

Mai snatched the little girls arm and rushed her into a stall.

Fuu was in shock.Kuku was till crying.What had she called him Kureno?Could it be?

Fuu wanted with all her heart to run to get away she didnt want to know she could run leave Mugen

and Jin it would be just her and Kuku she would

have done it to but her legs just wouldnt move.She forced back tears.

After what seemed like hours Mai and Kirara finally came out Kuku started crying and reaching

again Mai helped Kirara wash her hands.

"Mai?" Fuu said slowly."What's going on?"

Kirara instantly turned her head towards Fuu.

"She's still here she till has Ku- Mai covered Kirara's mouth.

"Ill talk to you later Fuu meet me on the roof after the fireworks there are stairs that lead there in

the kitchen."

Mai took her hand from Kirara's mouth and took her hand as they walked out the bathroom.Fuu

was left standing there in her own shock.

Fuu ran to the door and watched Mai and Kirara walk down the hall before they were completly out

of sight Mai called back "Fuu ill need you int the kitchen

in a few minutes it's going to be a real busy day"  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Mugen yawned as he woke up and glanced around the room.He didnt see Fuu or Kuku but Jin was

sharpening his sword by the window that must have ben the sound that awoke him.

"When did you get here and where have you bee?" Mugen asked him.

Jin didnt anwser.

"What was she like?" Mugen smirked.

Jin still didnt anwser.

"Come on you can tell me it's not like im Fuu or something." Hey where is Fuu?"Mugen ased glancing around the room.

"I dont know she left." Jin said not turning to look at him.

"Well where's the brat she take him too?"

Jin didnt anwser which annoyed Mugen to the extreme.Mugen headed for the door he had to find

Fuu why he didnt know he just had a feeling something was wronge.

Mugen though she may be in the kitchen so he checked there first.When he got there he saw Mai and

a little girl Mai was bending down and whipering something in her hair.

"Hey Mai!" Muegn said putting his hand on Mai's shoulders.

"Mugen?" She said turning around.

"Have you see Fuu?"

Before Mai could anwser Kirara lauched herself at Mugen kicking and punching.

"Stay away from my mommy!" She yelled.

"Hey!" Mugen said grabbing the little girls arms "We can share cant we?"

"Mugen!"Mai cried snatching kirara back from him.

"What she's trying to hog you!" Mugen smirked.

Mai blushed "Fuu's in washroom with Kuku go!" She sid hitting his back playfully.

"O.k girly i'll be back for your mom."Mugen said smiling.

Why all of a sudden was Mai flirting.

Mugen walked towards the washroom or atleast where he thought was the way to the washroom he

was lost.There were no people in the halls to direct him in the right direction.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I better drop Kuku off and get to the kitchen.Fuu thought.No wait Jin will be there im not going

back.She sighed she decided she would just take Kuku with

her to the kitchen. but that would be a bad idea too because Kirara would draw to much attention

their way.

She sighed gain what could she do.

Fuu took small steps down the hall not sure of where to go.She wasant looking up just down at

Kuku who had fallen asleep gain.Fuu wondered if he was sick

he shouldnt be sleeping this much.

"Hey watch where your going!" before Fuu knew it she was on her knees and Kuku was crying on

the floor.Apparently she had bumped into Mugen.

"Fuu?"Mugen said just realizing it was she he bumped into.He reached his hand out and pulled her

up.She immediatly bent back down and tried to queit Kuku but he wouldnt stop crying.

"I think he's hurt!" fuu said.

"Nah he just bumped his head and after a collision like that waking up and seeing your face is like

hell." mugen said as he took Kuku from fuu.

"Mugen you jerk!" Fuu said hitting him.

"Hey arent I the one who just helped you off the floor I can push ya back down if you wanna be like

that."

"No your the one who wasant watching where he was going."Fuu said.

"Hey he stopped crying." Mugen said completly forgetting the whole argument.

Fuu loooked down at Kuku who had indeed stopped crying he was sucking his thumb.

"Wow!" "Wll give him back now." Fuu said reaching for Kuku.

"You cant take him he's all yours.' Mugen said handing him over.

Kuku started crying once Fuu touched him and he clinged to Mugens shirt.

"Kuku?" Fuu said hurt.

"He dosent like ya anymore." Mugen said smiling.

"Well I guess thats o.k for now I have to go to the kitchen I need you to watch him."

"Why cant Jin do it?" He was out all night playing around with that girl he deserves some work."

Fuu sighed "Mugen please do it I cant really ask Jin right now it's complicated."

"You owe me Fuu!" Mugen said untightening kuku's grip on his shirt.

"Mugen dont be so mean and think of it as payment for your shirt o.k." fuu said smiling.

"Let me think about it.'

"Mugen I dont have time just get back to the room ill give you extra food or something."Fuu said

running down the hall.

Mugen rolled his eyes and turned back towards the room before he turned down the hall he heard fuu scream

"Wait!" She came back running towards him.

"What?" Mugen asked "I hope you changed him because im not going to do that and if hes-

"Shut up Mugen." Fuu said kissing his cheek and then leaning down to kiss Kuku's.

"What was that?"

Fuu blushed "I was just gonna kiss Kuku but you wouldnt shut up and I felt well...I know you didnt

want me to.It's just-

"O.K FUU I GET IT GOOOOO!" Mugen yelled.

Fuu smiled and ran down the hall.

O.k sorry this chapter was sooooooooo short but i have to write this as quick as possible please excuse all the mistakes.  
The other one was better before it was deleted but i tried to make this one just as good from what i remebered.  
Thanks for all the reviews please keep them coming.


	8. Preperations

When Fuu got to the kitchen Midori Mai and Rin were already there.

"Hey Fuu!" Midori said smaking Fuu's back.

"Hey!" fuu said smilimg.

"Did Mugen tell you he won?"

Fuu blushed when Midori mentioned mugen she remebered the kiss she had gave him.

"Um yeah he did."she replied

"What's up Fuu your hiding something."Midori said smiling at Fuu

"It's really nothing I-

"Girls!" mai said turning to Midori and Fuu.

"Today is going to be really busy were serving breakfast in bed and were kinda off schedule so we need to begin now."

"O.k!"Midori and Fuu anwsered at the same time they giggled right after Mai smiled too.

Rin had already began working she was definently smiling more but that didnt make her any nicer.Mai was working fast but every now and than she'd leave the kitchen for a while and than come back.

Fuu wondered where Kirara was she had completly forgotten about that morning for a while.She really couldnt wait to find out what Mai had to say who Kureno was and if

Mai was Kuku's mother.

The hard work made Fuu forget about Kuku again.

Finally it was time to serve Midori Fuu and Rin were each given a paper with each room they were supposed to give their trays to.

Midori had Fuu's room but she said her Fuu could go there if she wanted Fuu didnt want to face Jin or Mugen but she wanted to see if Kuku was o.k so she agreed to go there last.

She spent the next 10 mins serving people she dropped one tray but Rin helped her pick everything up before Mai saw.

She took her last plate to her room she sighed before opening the door.

"Mugen?" She said when she entred.

Fuu saw Mugen asleep on the bed his mouth open and he was snoring.Kuku was on his chest his fingers in Mugen's mouth and he too was snoring.

Fuu smiled at the site.Mugen was already teaching Kuku bad habits he never snored when he was with her.Fuu set the tray down and walked over to the bed.

She didnt want to wake them because it was such a cute site she could only stare and smile.

Suddenly Fuu felt a hand on her shoulder she jumped.

"Fuu."

It was Jin's voice.

"You scared me!" Fuu said turning around."What do you want?"

"Im sorry."Jin said queitly it seemed like it hurt him to say those words like they were forced he didnt even look her i the eyes.

"What?"

"Nothing." he said walking out the door.

Fuu knew she should stop him but she didnt move something told her to just let him go.She stood there a few minutes after he left than

she finally regained her senses and rushed back to the kitchen.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
After Fuu and Midori had washed the dishes they had a break and sat down to eat breakfast.

"So Fuu what are you wearing today?"Midori asked.

"I didnt bring any extra clothes." Fuu replied taking a bite of her food.

"You cant wear that!" mai said pointing to fuu's kimono."

"Why not?" Fuu asked

"Well if your ever gonna spark something with Mugen your gonna have to look hot!" she said playfully.

Fuu blushed."I dont want to spark something with him."

"Yeah right you blush everytime I say his name."Midori said pointing to Fuu's cheeks.

"No i domt!" Fuu said covering her cheeks with her hands.

"Mugen Mugen Mugen Mugen Mugen!."Midori teased Fuu.

"STOP IT!" Fuu yelled.

Midori started laughing and rin who was in the seat down from them giggled to.

"Hey Midori you think we should invite her over?" Fuu whispered pointing to Rin.

"Um I guess." Midori whispered back.

"Rin?" Fuu called.

Rin turned to Fuu's direction.

"Come sit with us."

To her surprise Rin came Fuu thought she would just make up some reason why she couldnt.

Rin set her plate down."So what are you guys talking about?" she asked

"Tonight and what were wearing." Midori said.

"oh that reminds me after we eat we have to decorate and then we have a break." Rin said whole raising her glass to her lips.

"What are you wearing?" Fuu asked Rin.

"I dont know what are you wearing?"

"I dont know either." Fuu said looking down.

"I have something you can borrow."Rin said.

"Really?"

"Yeah after we decorate ill get you dressed if you want."

"Yes thank you." Fuu replied happily.

"O.k we have to get back to work." Mai said walking over to their table.Kirara followed her saying "work work work!"

"After we decorate we break so lets get this done as soon as possible."Oh and Fuu could you get Mugen and Jin were going to need there help"  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Ow!" As he woke up,Kuku had scratched his mouth.He was up and crying.

"Quit crying you brat!" Mugen said taking Kuku from his chest.

Kuku countinued to cry.

"He's apparently hungry." Jin said

"Well where does Fuu keep his food?"Mugen asked scratching his head.

Jin pointed under the bed.

"Could you get it than im holdng him!"

Jin reached under the bed and tossed the bottle to Mugen.

"Um how do you use this thing?"Mugen asked staring at the bottle

"Your an idiot!"

"Like you can do better!"

Jin snatched Kuku out of Mugen's arms long with the bottle.He put it in Kuku's mouth.

"See even a animal could have figured-

Before Jin could finish Fuu busted through the door.

"You guys we need you in the kitchen."

"What?" Mugen said stretching "I didnt even get to sleep."

"Mugen I saw you sleep you had enough." Fuu said she couldnt help but smile.

"Here!" Jin said passing Kuku to fuu. Fuu hadnt noticed him before.

"Um thank you." she said queitly. The room was silent for a while.

Fuu didnt know what to say and she was uncomfortable,Jin stood there and Mugen studied the tension between them.

"You guys are the idiots!" He said jumping up from the bed."Are Mai and Rin in the kitchen?" He said turning to Fuu.

"Yeah!"

"Then let's get going."

When they arrived at the kitchen the mai directed Fuu to place Kuku down in a corner and she gave him something to keep him occupied.

They hung up decoratinons Mugen and Jin carried in boxs of supplies and fireworks.

"Hey Mai where's your little girl?"Mugen asked as he walked past her.

"Why so you can tease he more?"Mai replied smiling.

"No I just want to tell her that were competetors."

Mai smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Your funny Mugen." She said walking away.

Fuu was getting annoyed with Mugen's constant flirting and Jin's act of falling into a daze whenever he saw Rin.She was also angry that she couldnt hold Kuku while she worked.

Then she started to think about tonight what Mai would say.

The evening went by very slow.

When everything was finished food cooked and decorations put up Fuu let out a deep breath.

"Wow it looks beautiful in her!" She said smiling.

"You see our Inn isnt tha bad." Midori said elbowing Fuu.

"So when do the celebrations begin?" Jin asked.

"At sun set so we all have to get ready know."Mai anwsered while putting away the stools.

"Ready?" Mugen smirked "Im only going for the food."

"Mugen come on you have to dress up."Mai said shutting storage room door.

"Into what?"

"Well... Mai said smiling she seemed to be thinking at the same time."I have something for both of you well actually Haruka does."

Jin raised an eyebrow.

"Fuu come on!" Rin said taking Fuu's arm and leading her down the hall Midori followed.

"Wait!" cried. "I have to get kuku."

"Let Mugen or Jin take care of him." Midori said taking Fuu's other hand and pulling her along.

"I cant they had him all day it would be wrong of me to leave him with them again." She said breaking her hands free and rushing back to the kitchen.

Kuku had played himself to sleep in a chair.

"Good thing you came back for him cause I would have left him there." Mugen said turning from mai to Fuu.

Fuu rolled her eyes and ran back down the hall.  
-  
"Wow you ahve so many clothes." Midori said looking through Rin's closet.

Rin had taken them to her room in the Inn where she currently lived.

"Thank you." Rin replied.

"Where do you get all these clothes from?" Fuu asked she was sitting on Rin's bed rocking Kuku in her arms.

"Most of them were my mothers and the others she made for me."Rin replied pulling something from under her bed it was a small wooden box.

"Here it goes."Rin said plopping the box on the bed.

"What's that?" Fuu and Midori asked at the same time.

"It's the kimono you're wearing." Rin replied looking at Fuu.

She removed a dark red kimono from the box it was a twon piece kimono made with silk material and it had rose print.There was only one sleeve

instead on the right side there was red and white ribbon that you tied down your arm.

"Wow!" Fuu and Midori said their eyes widening.

"Where'd you get that?" Midori asked

"My mother made it she was a perfect seamstress and she loved designing new things."Rin replied.She motioned for Fuu to stand.

Fuu slowly passed Kuku to Midori and stood.Rin held the dress to her.

"A perfect fit." She said smiling."Try it on."

"I couldnt it's too pretty." Fuu said wide eyed.

"No I want you to wear it now go try it on." Rin said shoving the dress in Fuu's hands and motioning her towards the closet.

Fuu went in rin's closet and tried on the kimono to her surprise it fit her perfectly Rin helped her tie the ribbon on the sleeves.

"You look beautiful." Midori said."But somethings missing."

"Hm... Rin said.

For a moment she reminded Fuu of Jin.

"I know!" midori said suddenly."Rin do you have any more ribbon.

"Yes why?" Rin asked.

"You'll see just let me see it."

Rin pulled some red and white ribbon from under her bed and handed it to Midori.Midori took Fuu's hair down and braided it to the side with the ribbon.

"There!" She said you look wonder.

"She does." Rin said staring at Fuu."But just two more things until we reach perfection makeup and ear rings."

"Huh?" Fuu said shocked.

"Ill do your make up." Rin said."Ill do yours too Midori."

"No thanks im not into makeup." Midori said ,"But could I borrow one of these dresses.

"Sure pick one." Rin said pointing to her closet.

"What are you wearing Rin? Fuu asked.

"You'll see it's a secret." Rin said putting her hands to her lips.Even in her normal clothes,no makeup and her hair un done Rin still looked beautiful.No wonder Mugen liked her and

Jin...She didnt know what was up with Jin.Fuu envied Rin.

Rin gave Fuu red earrings they were very heavy in her ears at first but than she got used to them then Rin did her make up next.

"Look!" Rin said directing Fuu to her mirror.Fuu opened her eyes she looked like a totally diffrent person.Hair looked wonderful and the kimono being so tight acsented all the right

places.

Her make up was perfect as well.

"Wow thank you guys so much!" She cried hugging Rin than Midori.

"No problem." Rin said.

Kuku started to cry midori had set him down to try on some clothes.

" I got him." Rin said picking up Kuku."You dont want your husband to greet you and theres spit on your kimono.

Fuu smiled.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The sun had almost set and Fuu had split up with Rin and Midori she was now in her room looking through the bag of clothes to find something for Kuku.She hadnt seen Mugen or

Jin since earlier in the kitchen she wondered how they may look.

Fuu finally found something to dress Kuku in she had already washed him earlier so she just changed his diaper and slipped it on.Then she brushed the little hair he had.

"O.k cutie were all set!" she said kissing his cheek.

Kuku yanked her earring.

"Ow!" fuu cried."Dont be mean."

Kuku laughed 'uge en en"

Fuu gasped Kuku was talking "What did you say?" She asked surprised.

Kuku got real hyper and started bouncing up and down and yelling "ugen gen ."

"Mugen?" Fuu said frowning."That's your first word not Fuu?"

"Mugen uu!" Kuku said bouncing more.

Fuu smiled then she noticed something Kuku's eyes were green a deep dark green hadnt they been gray before?Fuu guessed she must have imagined the gray.

She picked up Kuku and headed to the kitchen.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sorry for such a short chapter im rying to work fast and in secret.

But tell me what you think.I know i didnt get much covered in this chapter it was just for fun.


	9. festival fun

-  
"Your such a handsome young man and you wouldnt know it the way you dress." haruka said to Mugen as she combed his hair.

Mugen rolled his eyes."And what time is your daughter coming again?" he asked.

"Oh my daughter." Haruka replied "I just made that up so you'd coaperate.".

"What you damn liar!" Mugen said jumping up.

"Even a dog could have figured that out." Jin said he was sitting across the room,but then again you didnt."

"Don use that voice with me it was for the better!" Haruka said,And I wasant lying about all the food you will get and there is also the possiblity that your look will attract

girls.

"Im gonna-

"Mugen calm down it's for the better." Mai said entering the room.She had on a white kimono with purple flowers and decorations.Her hair was down in the front

and up in the back.She had a purple flower in her hair.

"Wow!mugen said staring at her.

Mai giggled like a little girl would."Come on the festival is about to start." She said grabbing mugens arm and beconing Jin to come along too.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"O.k where could they be?" Fuu said out loud.She was looking for either mugen and Jin or Midori.Kuku was getting heavy and she was getting pretty hungry.

Fuu felt a tap on her shoulder she jumped."Mugen!" she yelled turning around but it wasant him there stood a boy about 17 he was much taller that Fuu.His hair was

short and his eyes were a very stunning dark blue.

"Um im sorry about that." Fuu said after realizing it wasant Mugen she was yelling at.

"It's o.k i shouldnt have tapped you but I just had to say something to you but now as ive seen your face im to shy."He said backing away and blushing.

"huh?" Um I mean dont be say what you want." Fuu said.

"No your married and it would be improper." He said turning and walking away.

"WAIT!" Fuu yelled after him.

The guy turned around.

"Do you know when the festival begins?"

"In a few minutes,are you new here ive never seen you before."

"Yes im only here for a few days."Fuu replied looking down.

"Um want me to show you where to go?"He asked.

"Um kinda looking for someone."Fuu said slowly.

"Oh o.k well i guess ill see you later." He said turning to walk away again.

"Wait!" Fuu said again she felt kinda stupid but she couldnt just let him go like that there was someting about him that she liked.

He chuckled to himself as he turned around."Yes?"

"What was it you wanted to say?" she asked.

he immediatly started blushing again which made Fuu blush as well.

"I cant say it." he said looking down at his feet.

"Please." Fuu said touching his arm with her free hand.

After a little hesitation he finally said"Your the most beautiful girl ive ever seen."

Fuu blushed "Thank you."she replied.

"Um your welcome."

"What's your name?" Fuu asked

"Shijiru."

"Im Fuu nice to meet you." She said smiling."Wanna walk with me to the kitchen to find my friends or do you have something else to do?"

"I'd never give up a chance to walk with you but wouldnt your husband be mad?"

"Trust me he wouldnt even give it a second thought." Fuu said rolling her eyes and taking Shijiru's hand.

On the walk to the kitchen Fuu did mostly all the talking Shijiru was mostly queit and would only anwser in one word phrases.

"Come on say something you make me sound like a...a... I dont know but something that wont shut up."

Shijiru laughed."I just like when you talk if I started to you'd just listen and then I wouldnt hear your voice."

Fuu blushed.

"Oh im sorry im being to forward." Shijiru said looking away.

"No it's o.k." Fuu said shifting Kuku to her other side he was getting heavier he was entertaining himself by playing with the ribbon in her hair.

"You want me to hold him?" Shijiru asked nodding his head towards Kuku.

"That would be nice." Fuu said smiling and passing Kuku to Shijiru Kuku wouldnt let go of Fuu's braid and started crying.

Shijiru gently removed his hand from Fuu's braid and when he let go briefly touched Fuu's face.

Kuku countinued to cry.

"Dont cry."Shijiru said taking Kuku's fingers and playing with them he played some weird game Kuku seemed to like he started laughing.Shijuru toosed him in the air(not very high)and caught him.

Kuku loved that and kept bouncing everytime he stopped.Fuu smiled she was a little worried that he might drop Kuku but she shook it off.

"Were here." Fuu said as they arrived at the kitchen,she didnt see Mugen Jin Mai or Midori.

"Im gonna wait here." Fuu said pointing to a table.

"Well I guess ill see you some other time."Shijiru sai passing Kuku to Fuu.

"Thank you for walking with me." Fuu said.

"Your welcome I hope to see you when the fireworks go off."Shijiru said.

"I'll look for you."

Shijiru smiled and walked away.

Fuu sighed. Where was everyone?

Fuu waited at her table and played with Kuku he kept pulling her hair.Midnight would be in a few hours she couldnt wait to find out what Mai would say,but now she didnt want

to leave she wanted to see Shijiru again.She wanted to get to know Rin and Midori better and atleast have a conversation with Kirara.She wanted to stay with Kuku for as long as she could.

Kuku started to close his eyes he was fighting back sleep,but he couldnt be sleepy he had slept almost all day.Fuu thought as she rocked him back to sleep.

"Guess who?" Someone behind Fuu covered her eyes.

"Um... Midori." Fuu said turning around.

"How'd you know?" Midori said.

"Your voice." Fuu replied smiling."Wow you look awesome." Fuu said as she studied Midori who had on a dark green Kimono her hair was down.She actually looked like pretty girl instead of the tomboy she was.

"Yeah right I look freakish." Midori said turning up her face.

"Fuu." Haruka said coming through the dining area door.

"Yes." Fuu said turning around.

"You cant go out and have fun if your lugging a baby around here give him to me ill watch him." She said hlding out her arms.

Fuu hesitated.

"Come on you can trust me."Haruka said smiling.

Fuu gave in and handed Kuku to Haruka."If he wakes up please find me ill be right there."

Haruka nodded and gestured for her to go on.

"Oh have you seen Mugen or Jin?" Fuu asked before leaving.

"They just left."

Fuu sighed.Why did she want to find them anyways she could have fun without them.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"O.k why do we wear these things?" Mugen asked Mai as she handed him a mask.

"Fo fun." Mai replied handin Jin his.

"Will there happen to be any free food here?" Mugen asked yawning.

"All the food is free tonight but everything you have to pay for." Mai said.

"O.k than what are we waiting for?" Mugen asked as he started to un ahead but Mai caught his arm.

"What the hell are you doing bitch!"Mugen yelled.

"You cant just... Mai went on about something mugen didnt care to listen too his attention was on a girl in a red and white kimono she had a braid laced in ribbon and her right arm laced in ribbon was

holding a rice ball.Mugen found himself highly attracted to her.He turned around Mai was still talking but Jin wasant listening either his eyes as well were on the beautiful girl.

Suddenly Mai stopped talking."Are you guys listening?" She asked.

Mugen nor Jin anwsered. Mai followed there gaze to the girl.Then back to them.

"Fuu?" She said out loud.

Both Mugen and Jin jumped realizing the girl was Fuu.Fuu turned towards them and waved.

"It is Fuu." Mugen said his mouth dropping open.

"Hey you guys." Fuu said walking towards them Midori was right behind her.

Jin turned around so he wasant facing Fuu."Jin?" Fuu said.

"Where's Kuku?" Jin asked not turning to look at her.

"I left him with Haruka he was sleepy."

"O.k enough catching up put your mask on Mugen." Mai said fixing Mugen's mask to his face.

Midori giggled."Oh look there's a show over there." She said pulling Fuu's arm.

"Midori!" Mai said snatching Midori from Fuu."Can I speak to you alone please." She said taking Midori behind the mask stand.

"I wonder what that's about." Fuu said looking at Jin and Mugen.They looked awesome Mugen especially but her attention was mainly on Jin why wouldnt he look at her.

"Um you guys look... Fuu started but she couldnt quite sum it up in words.

"So this is supposed to be the perfect night huh?" Mugen said looking up. "I dont see a single star."

"That's because the sun hasant fully set see." Fuu said grabbing Mugen's arm and pointing to the sky.Surpisingly Mugen didnt yank his arm back or make a smart comment.

"They say one star will appear first and then the others will come a few minutes after your supposed to make a wish for eevry minute it takes for the other stars to appear." Fuu said slowly letting go of Mugen's arm.

"Will you make a wish Jin?" she asked

"I dont know." Jin anwsered his back still to Fuu.

"How about you Mugen?"

"Damn right i will."

Fuu smiled "What for?"

"Im not telling you!" Mugen said playfully hitting Fuu.

Fuu smiled and looked at him they had never shared a moment like that before a moment where they could laugh toghther where Mugen would joke with her and not in an evil way.Fuu stared at Mugen his eyes were changing some how he was diffrent.

"Your diffrent." Fuu said turning from him.

"What? Mugen began "Im diffrent your the-

At that moment Mai and Midori came from behind the stand.

"Mugen." Mai said.

"What?"

"Come on there's a food stand over there and you can eat all you want." She said pulling his arm.

Mai winked at Fuu and nodded her head towards Jin.

Fuu blushed and shook her head no she knew what Mai was trying to do.Mai just smiled and walked on.

"Um im going with them." Midor8 said running after Mai and Mugen.

Fuu still behind Jin gestured for her to stay.

Midori shrugged and mouthed the words "I cant Mai would kill me, I know you'd rather be with Mugen but...she shrugged turned around and ran after Mai and Mugen.

"Jin?" Fuu said after everyne had gone.

Jin didnt anwser he seemed to be looking at something.Fuu followed his gaze it was a girl in an orange and black kimono by far the most beautiful one Fuu had ever seen.

The girl turned around Fuu could see it was Rin.

"You like her dont you?" Fuu said.

"No." Jin replied taking Fuu's hand.

Fuu stood there wide eyed.

"The first star." He said queitly.

"What where?" Fuu said looking around.

Jin raised his arm that had Fuu's hand in it and directed it to the star.

"Do you see it?" he asked

"Yes I do now." Fuu replied."Im gonna make my first wish."

Fuu bent down and silently made a wish."O.k there." She said standing back up." "Lets go get some food."

"Why did they leave I dont know my way around this town." Jin said.

Fuu giggled "It's a couples night Mai thinks were a couple and... Wait Mai still thought her and Jin were a couple?That couldnt be was she that dumb.

Fuu thoughts were interuppted by the sound of music playing the music had just started it was a pleasant tune that made Fuu think of Kuku.

She smiled and grabbed Jin's hand.

"There's a stand lets eat." She said pulling him along.

Fuu and Jin sat down to eat they were side to side.

After several minutes of silence Fuu sighed and lowered her head.Without turning to look at her Jin reached his arm out and tilted her chin up with his finger.

"Jin why wont you look at me?' Fuu asked.

Jin didnt anwser instead he turned to Fuu put his hands on her shoulders and looked her in the eyes.They stayed that way for a minute Fuu ddint know what to say.

"Jin?"Fuu said slowly

"Jin?"Fuu said slowly.

Jin sighed and collapsed resting his head on Fuu's shoulder.Fuu could feel his skin against her face alittle he was so soft he reminded her of holding kuku.

They stayed that way for a minute Fuu couldnt move.

Jin got up.

"Dont move!" He said.

"what is it?"Fuu aked.

"Were being watched."anwsered.

"huh?' Fuu said looking around.

"Pretend you said something funny and point over there." Jin directed Fuu.

Fuu did as she was told.

Once they had left the stand Fuu saw Midori she was no longer with mai and Mugen.

Fuu wondered where they were she also wondered how Kuku was doing maybe she should go check on him.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	10. Weird night

Im soooooooo sorry this took so long thank you for all your reviews as to the pairings you'll just have to wait and see.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kuku couldnt be giving Haruka to much of a hard time but Fuu decided it was best to go check on him anyway.The problem was she had forgotten her way to the Inn.

So Fuu decided she'd ask someone,Fuu looked around for someone who looked friendly she finally decided on a older woman who was sitting down.

"Um excuse me do you know where-

"Fuu?" Shijiru said stepping up from behind the woman.

"Huh?" Fuu said shocked.

"You know her?" The older woman asked Shijiru.

"Um not really I only spoke with her once." Shijiru replied.

"Fuu this is my Grandmother." he said putting his and on the older womans head.

"Um nice to meet you." Fuu bowed.

"Your Fuu?" The older woman asked.

"yes."

"That's nice." she said closing her eyes.

Fuu smiled.

"Where are you heading?" Shijiru asked.

"Back to the Inn only I dont know the way." Fuu anwsered sheepishly.

"Ill take you." Shijiru said taking Fuu's hand.

"No I wouldnt want you to abandon your Grandmother." Fuu said.

"She'll be fine she just wants to sleep and watch people go by she thinks this whole thing is a beautiful show just for her."

"I wont be long for me to walk you and i'll be right back for her."

"If you say so." Fuu said unsurly she didnt think it was a good idea to leave Shijiru's Grandmother but they both seemed fine with it.

"So, Shijiru began as they headed towards the Inn, "Was the guy you were with earlier your husband?"

Fuu blushed "Um...Yeah."

"I bet he has some brilliant name and job."

"No he's just Jin and well...

Shijiru laughed."Im being nosy dont anwser anymore." "Oh were here." He said ponting to the Inn.

"Thanks." Fuu said.

"You remember your way back right?"

"Ofcourse I do!" Fuu said.

"O.k I guess ill see you." Shijiru said waving as he turned to walk away.

"Thank you." Fuu called after him.

Fuu entered the Inn it was very queit she guessed everyone was outside.Where could Haruka be?Fuu decided she'd try the kitchen.

Fuu found Haruka in the kitchen sleeping in a chair Kuku was asleep in her lap.

When Fuu entered Haruka immediat;y woke up.

"Fuu?" She said

"It's me I just came to check on him." Fuu said looking at kuku "Sorry to wake you."

"Oh im fine,but how long has he been sleeping today?" haruka asked

"He has slept alot im kinda worried." Fuu said as she thought about how much Kuku had been sleeping lately he had slept for hours today and he slept all last night.

"Are you sure he's no sick?"

"I really hope not." Fuu said."Um... you want me to take him?"Fuu said reaching out for Kuku.

"No he'll be in the way."Haruka replied. winking at Fuu.

Fuu blushed as she took Kuku from Haruka's hands. "No I think i can handle him."

"You know it's almost time for the fireworks dont you think they will scare him?" Haruka asked as she got up and began sweeping.

"He likes loud noises." Fuu said patting Kuku's nose with her index finger."He has to being around Mugen."

Haruka smiled as well. "You and Mugen,is he...

"What?" Fuu asked.

"Never mind that isnt my place." Haruka said sweeping the floor harder."Go on and have fun!"

Fuu sighed and headed for the door.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The fire works are about to start!" mai said excitely.

"Whatever."Mugen replied.

"Mugen is something wrong?' Mai asked stopping and turning to look at him.

Mugen didnt anwser.

"Fine dont anwser me."Mai said walking ahead of Mugen.

"You really care huh?" Mugen called out after her.Mai stopped."And you do?" she said slowly

"what do you mean?" Mugen replied smiling.

"What do you mean?" mai asked smiling back.

"It depends on what you mean." mugen said smiling even more.

"Stop it!" mai said laughing.

"No im getting somewhere here is it me and you tonight?"Mugen asked taking walking towards mai and taking her hand.

"Aren't we forward." Mai said but she didnt move her hand.

"So?" Mugen asked.

Mai paused.The she raised her head so she was looking into Mugen's eyes."Tonight the fireworks begin and after that...

"Go on." Mugen said.

"Everyone goes to bed." Mai finished.

"What?' Mugen yelled.

Mai started laughing.

"You filthy !"

"shhhhhhhhhh."Mai said putting her finger to her lips her other hand still in Mugens she put her mouth to his ear."I have a daughter and what would she think if I didnt come home."She whispered.

"Now come on" she said pulling Mugen along.  
---------------------------------------------------------------Mai stopped."And you do?" she said slowly

"what do you mean?" Muegn replied smiling.

"What do you mean?" mai asked smiling back.

"It depends on what you mean." mugen said smiling even more.

"Stop it!" mai said laughing.

"No im getting somewhere here is it me and you tonight?"Mugen asked taking walking towards mai and taking her hand.

"Aren't we forward." Mai said but she didnt move her hand.

"So?" Mugen asked.

Mai paused.The she raised her head so she was looking into Mugen's eyes."Tonight the fireworks begin and after that...

"Go on." Mugen said.

"Everyone goes to bed." Mai finished.

"What?' Mugen yelled.

Mai started laughing.

"You filthy Bitch!"

"shhhhhhhhhh."Mai said putting her finger to her lips her other hand still in Mugens she put her mouth to his ear."I have a daughter and what would she think if I didnt come home."She whispered.

"Now come on" she said pulling Mugen along.  
-  
Where was Fuu? Jin wondered he had just seen Midori and she wasant with her.He could feel someone watching him.He slowly turned

non suspiciously.He spotted someone whose body was hidden behind a stand the persons face was covered by a mask so he

couldnt tell if it was a woman or a man.When the person noticed Jin had seen him it was gone.

Jin started to walk in it's direction.

"Jin wait!"

Jin turned around an saw Fuu coming towards him.

Jin's gaze wondered to kuku.

"Oh i was worried about him so I brought him out."Fuu said noticing jin's gaze.

jin nodded.

"Can you hold him?" Fuu asked holding Kuku out to Jin.Jin took Kuku from her arms who sneezed once Jin laid him on his shoulder.

"My arms hurt." Fuu said swinging her arms."It seems like he's gotten heavier."

Jin didnt anwser.

"Jin?" "hello" Fuu said waving her hand in Jin's face.

"Let's move away from here?" jin taking his free arm and grabbing Fuu's pulling her behind him

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O.k im sorry this is soooooo short but my mom keeps deleting the originals so i have to keep starting over

I did this chaptr in 20 mins.Sorry if there are any grammical errors. 


	11. Weird happenings

"Jin where are we going?" Fuu whined.

"Dont you want to watch the fireworks?" jin asked glaring at her from behind his glasses.

"Um..."Fuu appeared to be thinking.

Jin sighed.

"BOOM!" Fuu jumped when she heard the sound of the first firework everyone who wasant watching already had directed

there attention to the sky.Fuu looked up too,Jin however looked down at Kuku to see if the sound had disturbed him.

Kuku squirmed alittle but he didnt wake up.

"Wow it's sooooooo beautiful!" Fuu said."The red one's are the best!"

Jin looked at Fuu who looked like she was practically jumping out of her skin with excitment.

"You havent seen fireworks before?" He asked.

"Once along time ago with my mom." Fuu said her eyes looking teary.

"Oh."Jin said looking up again.

"Have you seen them?" Fuu asked her voice alittle shaky.

"No."

"Well you dont seem to be enjoying it."

"Hm" Jin said as if he wasant paying any attention to her.

Fuu didnt say anything else.There was a long silence between them as the other fireworks went off other people shouted ooooooooh's and ahhhhhhh's.

Jin heard a weird sound he looked down at Fuu her head was down and she had her sleeve covering her face.

"Are you crying?" Jin asked.

"NO!" Fuu said but there were definently tears in her eyes and you could hear the sorrow in her voice.

Jin didnt say anything.

"Im sorry I yelled." Fuu said looking up."Did i wake him?" she said nodding her head to kuku.

Kuku eyes were still closed.

Jin laughed.

"Why are you laughing?" Fuu said wiping her tears. "Wait you are laughing!" You never laugh!"Are you laughing at me?"

Jin just countinued to laugh.

"Jin?" Fuu whined tugging on his sleeve.

"You kimono is fit for a women yet you act so much like a child." Jin said smiling.

"You are laughing at me!" Fuu cried."You know i really dont care Im just happy i got you to laugh." Fuu said smiling.

Jin looked at her he had to admit even after crying she still looked beautiful some how even more beautiful than before.

Her face was now pink.

"What are you staring at?" Fuu asked

"If I wasant holding him i'd-

"HEY FUU!" Midori cried wrapping her arms aroun fuu."Ive been looking for you." Where have you been?"

Fuu smiled."I went to get him." she said pointing to Kuku.

Jin held Kuku out to Fuu and she took him carefully.

"You know you should wake him up he's been asleep all day." Midori said looking down at kuku.

"I know." Fuu said."He just looks so peacefull I cant bring myself o do it."

"O.k i will!" Midori said she started to tickle Kuku who starting to squirm in Fuu's hands turning pink.He finally woke up he didnt make a sound at first

he looked kinda shocked.Then he started to cry.Fuu rocked him in her arms."It's o.k" She said.

"Sorry for making you cry." Midori said.

"Why's he crying?"

Fuu turned around to see Mugen and Mai standing behind them.

"He just woke up he's o.k." Fuu replied.

"Can i speak to you Fuu?" Mai said motioning Fuu to come towards her.

Fuu followed mai leaving Jin Midori and Mugen standing in the street.

Once they were alone Mai started to whisper "I cant meet you on the roof tonight."

"Why not?" Fuu asked she had totally forgotten.

"Something came up?"mai replied.

"Mugen?" Fuu said with a sigh.

"No no ,mai said blushing ,"I have to get home to Kirara Haruka just informed me that she's having nightmares."

"Oh." Fuu said."Your sure it isnt Mugen?"Fuu teased.

"Im sure,but I have to leave now."

"When can we talk?"Fuu asked patting Kuku's back he had stopped crying and he was playing with fuu's braid.She was surprised he wasant biting it.Since lately hit bit everything else.

"Tommorrow hopefully." Mai replied.

"What are you girls talking about?" Mugen called.

Fuu and mai turned to him at the same time.

Mai waved."I have to go you all." i hope you ahve great nights." she said winking.

"What your leaving?" Mugen cried.

"I see you dont listen to anything I say that isnt dirty." Mai said.

"See you all!" she said turning to walk away.

"I'll walk you home." jin said.

"No no my house isnt far." Mai said.

"But it's dangerous for you to walk alone ill walk you."

"No really it's o.k."

"Im walking you home."Jin said sternly walking beside mai.

Mai sighed "Arent you a gentlemen."

Fuu looked at them in shock since when did Jin like Mai?She was kinda jealous at how persistant Jin had been to walk Mai home.She didnt know why

she just was.

She looked at Mugen she imagined his eyes would be red with anger but instead he had his hands behind his head and his back turned.

"Your taking this well." Midori said giggling.

"What?" Mugen asked.

"O.k pretend you dont know what im talking about."Midori said.

"Ha i won!" Mugen cried.

"What?" Mai asked.

"I asked a question and you didnt anwser with a question."

"We werent even playing."Midori cried.

fuu smiled.Sometimes Mugen and Midori could ack like such big babies and it was fun to watch.

"It's late you guys im kinda tired and I didnt even get to spend the day with you." Midori said eyeing Fuu.

"Oh your just a sore looser." Mugen said smiling.

"No get it through your thick skull I wasant playing with you!" Midori said annoyed.

"OH so you were for real you want me?" I dont usually go for little girls with your figure but I guess we can make it work."

Midori and Fuu both smacked Mugen at the same time.

"OW!" Mugen yelled.

"That's what you get." Midori said.

"I was just kidding i'd never- with you."Mugen said rubbing his head.

"And why is that?' Midori asked.

"You look like Fuu!"

Fuu rolled her eyes Midori didnt say anything else she seemed to be staring off i to space.

"Forget him." Fuu said switching Kuku to her other side.He kept bouncing around.

"My head hurts." Mai whispered.

"Are you tired?" Fuu asked.

"No it just hurts." Midoei replied "Is anyone else hot?"

"No it's pretty cool." Fuu said."I think your sick." "Mugen feel her head!"She said tugging on Mugens arm.

Mugen shook her off. "You do it."

"Then you hold him!" Fuu said pushing Kuku into Mugen's arms.

Fuu put her hand to Midori's head."Whoa your burning."She said shocked.

"Can you get me some water?" Midori said she was shaking by now.

"Um stay right there-no sit down-um..." Fuu stuttered.

Fuu rushed over to a stand.

"Stop that!" mugen said prying Kuku's hands from his hair.he paused "Your hands are burning." he said feeling the childs head.

"Fuu he yelled." Kuku's burning too.

Fuu almost dropped the cup of water she was holding but pulled herslef toghther as she rushed back.She handed the cup to

Midori who had her eyes closed."Drink it." Fuu said then turned to Mugen and Kuku.She held her hand out to Kuku's head.

He was indeed very hot.It was like Kuku sensed that something was wrong and began to cry.

Fuu took him from Mugen's arm.

"What do i do?" she asked,her hands sweaty."Im scared Mugen." Fuu rested her head on Mugen's chest and began to cry.

"Dont cry it- it'll be o.k." Mugen said putting his arm on Fuu's shoulder.

Normally this behavior would have shoucked Fuu but right now all she cared about was Kuku and Midori.

"Dear god, Fuu said to her self,"Please let them be o.k."

Im sorry it's been so long since I submitted a chapter.Im sorry for all the grammical errors as well.  
I hope you enjoy.Dont forget to review.


	12. Recovery

"Haruka!" Fuu said practically jumping."I bet she'd know what to do." Or we could get Mai or someone near by or...

Fuu glanced around she didnt see many people.Most of them had already left.She looked for anyone who seemed they could be of any help.

THUD

Fuu and Mugen turned around to see Midori had collasped on the ground.

"Midori!" fuu cried.

"Hold him." Fuu said shoving Kuku to Mugen and rushing to Midori."Midori." she said patting Midori's face frantically.

Midori didnt move.

"Fuu!" Mugen called.

"What?" Fuu said looking up at him.

"Kuku's out too." Mugen said holding Kuku up so Fuu could see he was no longer concious.

Fuu was feeling dizzy this was all to much.What was wrong with them Midori was fine and Kuku...well he had been

sleeping alot but it couldnt be that bad.

"Fuu?" someone said breaking Fuu's chain of thought.Fuu looked up to see it was Rin.

"What's going on?" she asked.She had a worried look on her face.

"I dont know exactly Midori just started complaining her head hurt and then this,and well Kuku i dont even know."Fuu said frantically.

"Calm down." Rin said putting her hand on Fuu's shoulder.

"Mugen you carry Midori back to the Inn Haruka will know what to do she's proboly having another- "Rin paused "Just tale her to Haruka she'll know what to do."she finished.

"What about him?" Mugen asked pointing to Kuku.

"Give him to me." Rin said reaching for Kuku.  
-  
By the time they reached the Inn Fuu was exhausted.

"Stay here ill get Haruka." Rin said.She headed to the kitchen.

"Can I put her down now?" Mugen asked nodding his head towards Midori who he had carried the entire way.

"Mugen dont be silly this is serious." Fuu said,she was getting annoyed so easily.She kept twitching and shifting from foot to foot.

Just then Haruka and Rin entered the room.

Rin whispered something in her ear and she nodded.

"O.k take her up to Rin's room." haruka directed.

Mugen sighed and surprisingly obeyed without a fight.

"Where's Kuku?" Fuu asked.

"oh I have to speak to you about that." Haruka said taking Fuu's arm and leading her towrds the kitchen.

"What is it?" Fuu asked frantically.

"Well Kuku is going to be fine but im going to have to cute his face in order to get him breathing again." haruka whispered.

"Why?" Fuu thought of all the scars and cuts Kuku already had on his face.

"Ive been doing this kind of work for a long time before I opened my inn trust me it's neccesary." haruka replied.

Fuu sighed tears began to weel up in her eyes.

"O.k then." Haruka said walking back to the kitchen.Fuu began to follow her.

"No it's not proper for the mother to watch an operation like this,go up and take this to Rin."Haruka said handing a little black bottle to fuu.

Fuu nodded her head and turned around slowly.  
-  
"O.k make sure he dosent get to hot and make sure he gets lots of fluids." Haruka instructed fuu as she handed Kuku back to her.

Fuu nodded.

"Hey sweetie." She said kissing Kuku.

He had been cut on his cheek it was kinda deep and Haruka had given him a bandage.It hurt Fuu to look at it.Midori was doing better too but

she needed lots of rest and may not be working tommorrow.Mugen had already gone back to their room and Jin hadnt returned yet.

Fuu thanked Haruka before heading back up to her room.

She was kinda tired but Kuku was up and she was willing to stay up with him even if he was up all night.

"Fuu?"

Fuu turned around to see jin.

"Jin where have you been?"

Jin pointed to Kuku's bandage.

"Oh well he and Midori werent feeling well they passed out it was kinda weird they both passed out but haruka helped out and well she had to

cut his face in order to get him breathing again.It worked but...

"I see." Jin said.

"where's Midori now?"he asked.

"She's sleeping." Fuu anwsered."So how was your walk with mai?" Fuu asked teasingly.

"It was a walk." Jin anwsered.

"Whatever you say." Fuu said smiling.

Jin opened the door to their room.

Mugen was on the floor but he wasant asleep.

"He's o.k?" he asked not even looking up to see who had entered.

"If your talking about Kuku yes he's o.k. Fuu anwsered sitting Kuku down on the bed.

Mugen looked up and saw that jin had entered too.

"how'd it go?" he asked.

Jin ignored him.

"You guys im gonna go back outside and get some air do you wanna come?" Fuu asked.

Mugen jumped up from the floor and ran to the window clutching his stomach."There still there he cried!" and the ran out the door.

"Idiot." jin mumbled.

"Hey wait for me." fuu cried after him but he was alrady gone.

"Um...Jin are you coming?" Fuu asked.

"No." Jin anwsered collaspsing in the chair by the window.

"Are you sure?" Fuu asked her hand on the door knob.

"yeah."

"O.k do you want anything?"

"No."

Kuku shrieked and started laughing and bouncing.

Fuu smiled at him she was happy he was back to his normal happy self.  
-  
The air was pretty cool outside but Fuu didnt mind.

"hey Kuku you wanna do something fun?" She asked excitdly.

Kuku just pulled her braid.

"Ow!" Fuu cried removing his hands.She looked around but she didnt see Mugen anywhere.

There werent many people out either.Fuu remebered there was a lake a little off to the side of the Inn.She walked that way.

When she finally reached the lake she puled off her shoes and set Kuku down in the grass.

She stuck her hands into the water.it was cold but it felt sooooooooo good.She brought some of the water back to where she left kuku.

she drooped it in the dirt and sprayd the rest on kuku's face.He shrilled with laughter and started bouncing up and down.

Fuu mixed the water into the dirt.She felt like a child again playing in mud.

Kuku dug his hands into and bought them straight back to his mouth.Fuu stopped him before he could eat it.

"Kuku dont eat it play wth it." she said smiling.

Kuku begin to squeeze the mud as if he understood fuu but when he thought she wasant looking or atleast hoped she wasant

he bought his hands back to his mouth.Fuu stopped him again.

She was trying her best not to get Rin's kimono dirty so she didnt fully sit on the ground.

"Make balls." she said demonstrating to Kuku how to make a mud ball then when she was done she trew it intothe lake.

kuku liked the sound and so he tried to make a ball.

Fuu helped him throw it.After making a few more balls Fuu decided it was time to go.She was getting aliitle hungry and a cake

sounded real nice she could share it with kuku.But the main reason was she had a feeling she was being watched.  
-  
knock knock

"can i come in?"

Jin was still alone in the room he hadnt been asleep though he was thinking about that night.He had walked Mai home

she had invited him inside.Their were lots of baby things there but her daughter wasant a baby right?

"Who is it?"Jin asked not moving.

"It's me silly you cant tell my voice."Rin said opening the door.She had a bundle in her hand.

"Hey i brought you something." She said holding the bundle up.

"What is it?" Jin asked sitting up.

Rin unrapped the bundle there was a heart shaped cake inside.

"I didnt see you eat much so I brought you this."she said holding it out.

"Thank you." Jin said reaching for it.

"No no im not just going to give it to you." Rin saii pulling her hand back."How can i be sure you eat it?"

"Huh?" Jin asked.

"You have to promise to wat it now o.k?" rin said. Promise?"

Jin smiled."Im not really hungry."

rin stuck out her lower lip and pouted.

Jin laughed."I promise."

"I made you laugh!" Rin said with excitment."This is the first time you've laughed for me the only other time ive seen you laugh

was...tonight with Fuu."Rin handed the cake to Jin.

Rin sat down on the floor infront of Jin and crossed her arms on Jins lap and rested her head on her arms.

"So how long do you think your journey will be?" She asked.

"I dont know." Jin anwsered bitting into the cake.

"What if you...

Rin shook her head."No that wouldnt happen."she said quickly.

"Do you love Fuu?" Rin asked looking up.

Jin didnt anwser.

"Jin?"

"YOU DO!" Rin cried."You're falling inlove with her!"Rin started to pound her fists against Jin's chest.

Jin didnt move to stop her.

"TELL ME YOU DONT!"Rin cried.

Jin still didnt anwser.

"Jin!"

"You say your heart belongs to me?" Jin asked queityly.

Rin paused and lowered her hands to her face,"It always has." she said.

"Jin...im afraid that you-that you wont come back or you'll die." Rin said queitly.

"I want...I want to bear your child"  
-  
(Fuu's POV)

Kuku was getting tired again he couldnt keep his eyes open but I could tell he didnt want to sleep.He kept trying to stay awake.

I couldnt help but laugh at him.he looked so cute.I had goten a cake and shared it with him.He really enjyed it.At first i was

kinda scared to feed him real food but I thought it was worth a try.

The weird thing was his eyes were brown now.I wanted to just ignore it and believe he was one of those people who's eyes changed color but it just didnt seem normal.Kuku wasant normal.

My feet were starting to hurt.Even thought it was cold outside I wasant the least bit cool.

When I looked down again Kuku was asleep.

Normally I would be worried since he slept all day but i think he needs his rest now.I was very proud of him for taking everything

so well.

I couldnt help but think who could have left such a wonderful child alone.Kuku was now apart of my family and I didnt want to

leave him and if I had to I atleast wanted to find his parents.

I thought about what Mai may have told me.Was she Kuku's mother?

I could feel someone coming behind me but I didnt want to turn around mostly from fear.

"Fuu!" the voice said.The person behind me touched my arm.I recognized the voice as Shijiru's.I jumped his hands were so cold.

"Shijiru?" I said turning around.

"Where's Jin?" he asked.

"He's asleep I think."

Shijiru smiled.

"good!"he said.

I unconsicouly raised my eyebrow.Shijiru thought I was married to Jin but it seemed alot like he liked me.

"Oh dont take it the wrong way." he said quickly. "Im sorry!"

I couldnt help but smile he was like a pleading puppy.No one really acted that way towards me before.It was as if I was intimidating

him.

"Can I ask you something?" Shijiru asked scratching his head.

"You just did." i said giggling.

He blushed.

"You know what I mean."

"Only if I can ask you some questions." i replied.

"Deal but only two!" he said holding out his hand.

I shifted Kuku to my left side and reached out my free hand to shake his."deal!"

"Me first." he said."Um...what made you come here and how longa are you staying?"

"Well...Actually me and my husband and his friend are traveling on buissness and we decided to stop here and with my love

for cooking I decided to help out." I was surprised how fast i came up with that lie but impressed. "Were not staying long im not sure when were

leaving though."

"Now can I ask my question?"

"I have one more thing to ask you." Shijiru said. "What happened to his face?"

"Well he wasant breathing earlier and Haruka had to cut him to get him breathing again."

"What about the other scars?" he asked.

"They are from previous times he- he has a heart condition."I said quickly.

"Satisfied?"

Shijiru smiled and stared at me.

"are you?" i asked again.

He kissed my cheek."Now im satisfied.

My heart was pounding.

"What was that for?" i asked

"Is that one of your questions?" he asked.

"No." i said.

"Than im afraid i cant anwser that."

"You have to anwser." i cried.

"O.k i'd anwser if i knew what you were talking about."he said.

"You know what im talking about the kiss!"

"What kiss?" he asked smiling.

I shoved him.

"you know what i dont have anything to ask you I just want a favor." i said.

"What?"

"Instead of my questions i want a favor."I repeated.

"But you already asked both of your questions." Shijiru said pretending to be puzzled.

"Are you going to do me a favor or not?" i asked.

Shijiru sighed "yeah ill do it,what do you want?"

"I dont know yet ill ask you some other time." I said.

"Hm...im scared."Shijiru said jokingly.

"Alright deal only if I can walk you back to your room."

I had intended to find Mugen and walk back with him but I hadnt seen him around.

"Um...Im sorry but i dont think my husband will approve." i said making an excuse.I dont know why i lied because I knew Jin wouldnt care.

"O.k well i guess this is good bye."He said making a sad face.

"For now." i said.

Shijiru bowed and kissed my hand.

"Good night." he said as he turned to walk away.

I dont know why but i didnt reply.  
-  
(Mugen's POV)

I saw him kiss her hand I saw her blush but what i couldnt understand was why I cared so much.

"Mugen!" she said looking at me.

I didnt want to anwser her but i did."What?"

"Are you ready to go to bed?"she asked.

I knew what she meant but I wanted to take it another way.Why was i feeling this way for Fuu? Of all people.

"Why are you?" I asked.

"I dont know." she said looking down."What are you about to do?"

"Nothing."

"You want to look at the stars with me?" She asked.

"What?"

"It's kinda soothing,the first time I saw the fireworks me and my mom watched the stars afterwards I jsut remebered and well

Kuku's asleep and jin's..."I not sure.She said giggling but I could tell she was both nervous and sad.

"Sure let's watch them"  
-  
O.k I hope this chapter was long enough to please everyone.Please review ill update as soon as I write more.


	13. Where a kiss can lead

(Fuu's POV)

The way Mugen looked when he agreed to watch the stars scared me.I dont know why but it did.

"Where to?" he asked scratching his head.

I looked around there wasant really anywhere to go that didnt have lights and I couldnt really see the stars with them around,

just as i was about to give up i spotted a hill.

"There!" i said pointing to it.

Mugen raised an eyebrow.

"What you scared?" i said teasingly.

"No i just thought you'd be." he said smiling and walking on ahead.

I smiled to myself and followed him.

When we reached the top of the hill Mugen collasped on the ground with his arms behind his head.

"So what are we looking at again?" he asked impatiently.

"The stars." i anwsered looking up.

You could see them perfectly from up here there were so many and they looked so close like you could just touch them.

I reached out my hand and closed my eyes.

"Why are you standing?" Mugen asked.

"I cant get Rin's kimono dirty." i anwsered.My legs were getting tired especially since I was holding Kuku.

"Just sit down." Mugen said.

"I cant im-

Mugen took my arm and yanked me down surprisingly not on the ground though.I was in his lap,he still lay with his back in the grass.

I blushed.

"Mugen!" I cried"Dont ever do tht again you could have hurt him." I said looking down at Kuku who was still asleep.

"Whatever." Mugen said closing his eyes.

I felt so uncomffortable the bottom of my kimono was still touching the ground.I pulled it up until it reached my knees.

I kicked off my shoes as well.It was kinda hard to balance Kuku but I tried my best.

MUgen didnt open his eyes still.I was kinda glad since I thought I looked like a whore with a baby.

But then knowing Mugen he wouldnt mind.

I couldnt help but smile. I looked back up at the stars.They were still so beautiful.Alot of the lights in the town were

out so you could see them even more clearly.Their were too many to count.Although I didnt want Mugen to see me i still didnt

want him to miss this.I dont think he'd ever just sat and stared at the stars.But than again i would never know.

"Mugen arent you gonna watch?" I asked.

He didnt anwser and his eyes stayed closed.

"O.k whatever." i said rolling my eyes.

"Your heavy." he said.

"What!" i cried jumping up but he caught my arm before I was fully standing.

"Here." he said letting go and sitting up he took off his shirt and threw it at me.

I think he meant for me to sit on it.

"That's o.k mugen." i said,i was really surprised at his behavior.

He shrugged "Im not gonna ask twice." he said laying back down and closing his eyes.

I stared at him for a while and slowly bent down and layed out the shirt.I couldnt keep my eyes off Mugen ,why?

My feelings for these past few days have been so weird.the main guy in my life was Kuku ofcourse.But Jin and Mugen were

acting so weird and then Shijiru...he was cute!

Now Mugen seemed to be sleeping he looked so pleasant,and im embarassed to say but kinda...well o.k.

He was taking slow even breaths I found myself fascinated in watching him breathe.Then he stopped.

I waited awhile but after a minute he still didnt take another breath.

"Mugen?" i said shaking him.

he didnt anwser.

I set Kuku down and leaned over Mugen and put my head on his chest it was so cold.I listened to his heart.It was still beating.

he let out a breath and opened his eyes.

"Fuu what are you doing?" he asked.

I blushed harder then i'd ever in my life.i bet I was as red as a tomatoe.

"I was well- well i thought you werent breathing so-

"o.k i get it." Mugen said closing his eyes again.

I turned to look back at kuku he was still where i left him.

I looked back at Mugen he was back to taking breaths my heart was beating so fast.

I leaned in closer and kissed him lightly on the lips.

His eyes shot open and i couldnt move i wanted to get up and run but i couldnt.

"Im- im sorry I-" I couldnt get the words out.

tears had started to stream down my eyes and I couldnt stop them I didnt even know why I was crying and for the first time tonight

I began to feel the cold weather agaisnt my skin.

He touched my face his hand was so warm against me I closed my eyes.

Mugen wiped away my tears with his thumb.Then brought my face to his are lips were almost at his we were so close I could feel

his breath agaisnt my lips.It was warm as well.Somehow i felt comforted and my mind blanked I couldnt remeber anything else

I just saw now.

"May I?" Mugen whispered his words into my mouth I didnt know why he was even asking I sure hadnt.

I nodded my head tears still streaming from my face.I was finding it hard to hold myself up over him my arms were tired.

Mugen didnt react to my reply he just held me there.I wanted him to kiss me why wouldnt he?

I couldnt hold myself up any longer I fell on him which caused our lips to meet.

He kissed me lightly then again lightly and then again i couldnt stand it I wanted him.The next time our lips met I held his head

to mine.I kissed him until I couldnt breathe.When i came up for air Mugen moved from under me and turned so he was over me.

Now my heart was beating even faster.I was scard but was this what i wanted?

The ribbon on my arm that tied was coming untied.You could see my bare arm.it scared me more my bare arm touching Mugen's

it made me shiver.

Mugen leaned down and kissed me more his hands on the ground.i didnt quite no what to do.

I could feel the right side of my kimono opening the ribbon had come undone all the way.

It was getting harder to breathe I told myself steady even breaths steady even breaths steady even-

"wahhhhhhhhhh! my thoughts were interuppted by the sound of Kuku's cries.I had forgotten he was there.

Mugen got up and I rushed to him.His face was red from crying.

I picked him and cuddled him in my arms.His face was bleeding where he had been cut and the blood was drenching his bandage.

Haruka had told me that could happen.

My arm was still bare so i put him in my lap while I tried my best to tie the ribbon.then i kissed him and stood up.

"Im going back to the Inn." i said.

Mugen nodded.

I silently thanked god that i hadnt ruined rin's kimono.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Im sorry this chapter was so short but I couldnt wait to upload(lol)please review!


	14. Ishq

(Jin's POV)

She sat there in tears before me,the little girl I once knew the one I never paid attention.the girl who i had

caused so much pain.She was sitting before me now asking for one thing.

"Rin." i said lifting her chin tears were streaming down her face."yes." she said between tears,

I nodded.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Mugen's PoV)

I was glad for the interuption it had brought me back to my senses.That was fuu I was with.FUU!

I rubbed my head.

I was back at the Inn on the floor the room was light with the sun shining through the window but yet it was still cool.

Fuu was asleep on the bed with Kuku and Jin...I didnt know where he was and to tell he truth I didnt give a damn

I sat up and stretched.

My head hurt I kept thinking of last night.I finally pushed it off.I figured that it would be time for Fuu to get to work

in a little while.I stood up over the bed.Fuu looked peaceful sleeping with Kuku on her chest.They were both snoring softly

at the same time,I found that amusing.Fuu had changed from the kimono she had last night and her hair was down.

I didnt want to wake Kuku because I knew if she went down to the kitchen she'd leave him with me.

"Fuu." I called.

Fuu didnt anwser.

"Fuu!" i said a little louder.

She still didnt anwser.

I tapped her cheek.

Fuu's eyes opened."What?" she said sleepily.

"You gotta work get ready."

"Oh yeah." "Can you get him?' she said nodding her head to Kuku.

I picked up Kuku from off of Fuu and she sat up and stretched.

"Jin never came back?" she asked looking around.

"Nope." I said laying Kuku back down on the bed.

"oh...she said looking disappointed.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Since i had already washed up last night I just washed my face,brushed my teeth and headed to the kitchen.

I was quite comfortable with leaving Kuku with Mugen but I couldnt take him with me.Where was Jin?Where had he gone after he came

from Mai's?Had he even came from mai's?

I sighed it seemed like it was a longer walk to the kitchen but I knew it was just my mind playing tricks.

When i finally got to the kitchen i didnt see anyone.I looked around for a while and when i still didnt see anyone I decided I

must be early so I sat down and closed my eyes.it seemed like an hour had gone by when someone tapped my shoulder.

"Fuu?" It was Mai's voice.

I stood up.

"Im sorry I was kinda tired and I didnt see anyone." i said dusting off the back of my kimono.

"It's o.k but we really have to get to work." Mai said.

"Where's Rin?" I asked.

"She hasant come yet and Midori isnt feeling well enough so it's just me and you right now and there's alot of work to do." Mai replied washing her hands.

"Oh...

Mai smiled. "Dont look so worried it's not that bad."

"I look worried?" i asked.

"You look like you've seen a ghost or something." she said.

"Well im not feeling so well."

"No you cant bail on me too." mai said putting her hand on my forehead.

"You feel fine." she said taking her hand back.

"yeah im sure."I said sarcastically.

For the next few hours me and Mai cooked,served,and cleaned.

Rin showed up when we were just cleaning the last dishes.

"Im soooooooo sorry im late!" she said rushing in.

"Your beyond late!" Mai said.

"I know I know." Rin said."I had alot-no it's just...

"We'll talk about it later." mai said."Right now you can run some errands for me and ill need you back before lunch." Mais saod handing Rin a piece of paper.

I couldnt help but notice Rin looked so much happie and she didnt even seem to mind that mai was mad.

I wished Midori was here so we could talk about what we thought Mai would say and where Rin had been.

I was getting ready to head back up to my room so i could get Kuku and Mugen could go.I washed my hands.

"Were done right?' I asked mai who was leaning on the counter whith her head in her hands.

mai didnt anwser.

"Mai?" I said again.

"Fuu do you have a minute?"She said after a while.

"um...well i have to get back up stairs but I can spare a minute i guess."

"Well i guess this isnt really the time." Mai said sighing and standing straight.

"The time for what?" I asked.

"I'll speak to you about it later after dinner you can go on now." she said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well I have a story i think you might wanna hear." Mai said walking out the kitchen door.

I stood there for a minute.

A story?I might want to her it?

Things were sure getting weird.

I headed back up to our room.I braced my self for what i might see when i got there.i prepared for the worst.i imagined

Mugen had thrown Kuku out the window for crying or scratching him.Or he was "teaching him to be a man".

I took a deep breath and opened the door.

I didnt see Mugen or Kuku but I saw Jin by standing over the bed.He looked up when he heard me open the door.

"Where's Kuku?" i asked.

"I dont know when I cam back here an didnt see himI assumed he was with you." Jin replied looking down.

"He's not with me I left him with Mugen!" i said getting alittle scared.

I was about to rush out the door but I noticed something on the bed it looked like some sort of band.

"What's that?" i asked forgetting about Kuku for a second.

"It's nothing." Jin said putting the band on his hand.

"Are you going to go look for them?" Jin asked.

I jumped apparently I had been in a daze something was strange.

I nodded and opened the door.

"Um...do you wanna come?" I asked.

Jin didnt anwser he just followed me.

"So where should we look first?" Jin asked.

"Knowing Mugen a brother,but I dont think he'd take Kuku there." I said but for some reason that's not what I thought the thought

of Mugen taking Kuku to a brothel and using him as a payment of some kind kept crossing my mind.

When we got outside I took a deep breath and gathered my courage.

"Jin where were you last night?"I asked.

"If you must know I went back to our room,where were you?"Jin asked.

I blushed."I was watching the stars with Kuku and...Mugen."

"Hm..."Jin said.

"Do you ever feeli like someones watching or following you?"Jin asked.

"um...well last night when me and Kuku were at the lake it did feel kinda scary but i dont know."

"We cant st-

I didnt really listen to the last thing Jin said because I heard shrieks and they sounded like they came from near by.

Jin pointed to the lake.

I rushed towards the lake running as fast as I could.I cut my leg on a bush but I didnt stop until i had reached the lake.

When I finally got there I stopped to take a breath then I looked around.I didnt see anyone at first but that was because

my vision was blurry.

I blinked and looked around again Mugen and Kuku were sitting near the lake Kuku's hair was drenched.

"What are you doing to him?" I yelled.

"Cool it Fuu he's fine plus he likes it." Mugen said without even turning around.

Kuku did seem to be enjoying himself but Mugen water and a bay just didnt mix.

"Why did you take him here in the first place?" I asked standing up straight now.

"he was obviously bored and well he likes water so...

"So you had a nice streak." i said smiling.

By now Jin had caught up with me I hadnt realized I had been running that fast.

"Where have you been?" Mugen asked standing up.

"O.k you guys can go through your formalities later I need Kuku we are gonna go visit Midori and you guys have work anyways."I said holding out my arms out to Mugen.

"Watch out!" Jin said pusing me with one hand and catching something with the other.

I fell to the ground.

"Hm...So you want her to see you die?"A voice said it came from the biggest tree near the lake.

"Who hell are you!" mugen yelled.

"Dont worry about that im not after you." the voice replied.

"Huh?' Mugen said.

"Jin your time is limited." the voice said in a laughing tone.

The trees shook alittle and the person behind the voice was gone.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sorry I took so long to update.Please excuse the grammical errors.


	15. What ive seen heard and how I think

(Jin's Pov)

"What was that all about?" Fuu said getting up and susting off her kimono.

"I dont know but he's about to get his ass kicked what oes he mean he's not after me?" Mugen yelled taking his sword from his sheath.

"MUGEN!" Fuu shrieked rushing to him and snatching Kuku who was reaching at the sword.

"Would you both be queit." I said.

Fuu looked up. "Jin why do you think who ever that was is trying to kill you?" she said with a concerned look.

I kind of had an idea but I wasant sure."I dont know." I said.

"You guys are wanted everywhere even in small towns like this one." Fuu said shaking her head.

I stared at her for a while.

"You didnt see that rock coming?" me and Mugen said at the same time.

"Uh...no." she said shaking her head.

"Man, your off even Kuku saw it." Mugen said laughing.

I couldnt help but smile alittle myself.

"Well sorry im not some tough samurai with tiger senses." she said rolling her eyes.That made Kuku giggle.

"Im not picking on you it's just that if someone is trying to kill me your gonna have to look out to the last thing i'd want is for

an innocent person to get hurt." I put my arm on Fuu's shoulder and nodded my head to Kuku.

I meant them both but I couldnt say it that way.The way i felt around Fuu was weird now.

"O.k o.k enough with the mushy stuff." mugen said."Dont you have somewhere to go?"

"Oh yeah I gotta visit Midori." fuu said."And you guys gotta get to work your probly late."

"And we'll ahve to hear Mai's mouth." Mugen said as he started to walk towards the Inn."See ya." he said waving.

Fuu glanced back up at the tree and shivered alittle.

"Are you scared?" I asked her.

"Not really I just dont want you to get hurt or anything."

"I see in that case ill be carefull." I said turning around to walk back to the Inn/

"Jin wait!" fuu cried i could hear her set kuku down.

I stopped but didnt turn around.

"promise me you wont do anything stupid!" she said.

I didnt anwser.

"Jin!" she said grabbing me from behind.

I could feel her heart beating against my back."Promise." she said.

"Why do you care so much?"

"Just promise me." she said.

My clothes were wet from tears now.Fuu cried more than anyone I ever knew.

"I'll try."

"No promise." Fuu said squeezing me tighter.

I removed her hand from my waist and turned around.

"I promise."

Fuu brought her hands to my face and and lowered my glasses. "say it again."

I smiled."i promise"  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(Mugen's POV)

"Mugen your just on time." Mai said smiling.

"yeah i made sure, i didnt want to hear you yap."

"Mugen shut up!" she said shoving me and smiling.

I grabbed her arm.

"Dont do that again you'll regret it." I said.

"Oh I will?" she said smiling.

"yeah you will."

"Then I guess i'll do this." she said shoving me again.

"O.k you asked for it." i said grabing both her arms and pushed her against the wall.

"Now what?" she asked.

"I dont know you decided."

"Your the one who said i'd regret it but I guess your just talk." mai said smiling more.

I kissed her hard.I couldnt help thinking how it was so diffrent from kissing fuu.

She pulled my head away from hers she was blushing.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

she pointed behind me.There stood Jin and Kirara.

Kirara ran to me and kicked me.

"Stay away from my mommy!" she said and she began to have a fit.  
"Hey kid calm down." i said picking her up.

she stared kicking the air and screaming.

Mai quickly grabbed her.

"She gave us instructions of what to do between Kirara's loud screams.Then she left us to work alone.

"You still like her?" Jin asked letting his axe down.

"Yeah there's just something about her,why do you like her?"

"No." He replied lifting his axe to strike again.

"Then what was all that about last night?"

"All what?"Jin asked i couldnt believe he was gonna pretend he didnt know what i was talking about.

"You know what im talking about!"

"I seriously dont." jin said stopping to wipe the sweat off his brow.

"Whatever play dumb."I said.

"I think you should be nicer to her." Jin said.

"what?"

"You should consider her feelings more." he countinued.

"who are you talking about?" Jin had a habit of doing that,talking about who knows what.

"Kirara." jin said.

"Oh...her that child is messed up."

"You dont know her story if you'd take a while to care you wouldnt think that way of her"  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(Fuu's POV)

I was on my way to visit Midori she was in Rin's room.I had left kuku with haruka who said she had to check his scar for infections

and some other stuff.

I knocked on the door.Rin anwsered.

"Hi Fuu,Im guessing you came to see Midori." she said smiling and opening the door and motioning for me to come in.

Midori was on Rin's bed sipping a cup of something.

"Hey Fuu!" she said waving.

I waved back."I guess your feeling better?" I said sitting down beside her.

"Yep i am!"I was gonna come see you buy Rin said i had to drink this stuff first." she said makng a face holding up the cup she was drinking from.

i laughed.

"Where's Kuku?" Midori asked taking another sip.

"He's with Haruka she's giving him a checkup." I replied.

"Im glad he's feeling better."

"Mee too." I said silently thanking god.

"Im sorry to bud in but do you know exactly why Haruka had to cut him?" Rin asked leaning agaisnt the wall.

"She said that was the only way it was kinda weird but it worked." i replied.

"Hm... " Rin appeared to be thinking her back was to the wall and her foot was raised to it too her hands were under her chin.

She was reminding me so much of Jin now.

"Yeah that is kinda weird." Midori said sipping the last bit of her drink and standing up on the bed and stretching.

"Let's go somewhere before lunch." she said jumping off.

"Where?" I asked.

"I dont know just somewhere I missed the fireworks last night and im bored." she said sitting back down.

"Hey Rin where were you last night?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" Rin said.

"You werent back until morning the celebrations stopped hours before that."

"Dont worry about it." Rin said smiling and twisting her hair and thats when i noticed that rin had on Jin's beads,the

green ones he worn around his wrist.

I blinked.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(Jin's PoV)  
Thud!

Mugen slammed the last piece of wood onto the pile.

"Finally!" he said dusting his hands.

"Im gonna get a shower." I said walking away.

Mugen shrugged and sat down Mai was supposed to bringing back more water but I wasant that thirsty.

I started to walk towards the bathrooms as i walked past Rin's room my I paused and sighed.

We were married I had married the little girl from my past the one I owed so much but did I love her?I was sure I loved her but with

half of my heart the other part was in a diffrent direction.

I countinued walking.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O.k everyone please review.Thank you for all the positive feedback!I have fans yay!


	16. Jumping to conclusions

  
(Mugen's Pov) 

I threw the axe down and wiped the sweat from my brow.I bent down to rest alittle.After staying in that position for a while

I had caught my breath and stood up and stretched.That's when i noticed a couple of flou guys wers beside the wood pile.They looked like

a couple of weeds but they were pretty.They were a dark red that faded yellow in the middle.I picked one and held it in my hand.

Then I picked 3 more.

"Hey you guys are done already!"

I stood back up and turned around.Mai was behind me with a tray.

"Where's Jin?" she asked glancing around.

"He left." i said walking towards Mai.

"Oh well he missed the cake." mai said shrugging.

"Well I guess that's more for me." I said smiling and reaching for a piece.

Mai pulled the tray back."No let's eat inside." she said."Follow me."

I sighed and followed her back into the dining area to a table.Kirara sat in a chair resting her head on the table when she

heard us enter she looked up.

"Hey sweetie." Mai said setting the tray down and rubbing Kirara's head."Want some cake?"

"No!" she said looking at me and laying her head back down.

"Why not?" You wanted some earlier."

"I just dont." Kirara anwsered.

mai sat down beside her and I sat across from them.Mar pushed the tray to me and leaned her head over Kirara's.

"How old is she?" i asked taking a bite of the cake.

"Ask her." Mai said sitting back up.

"How old are you kid?" i asked.

Kirara didnt anwser.

"Im not gonna steal you mother." i said smirking.

Kirara looked up at me.

"How old are you?" she asked.

I laughed.I still held the flowers in my other hand,I took one and put it in her hair.

She smiled.

"It's so pretty." she said.

"Yeah but your prettier." i said.

Kirara blushed. mai smiled.

"Mugen im glad I found you!" someone said behind me,I turned around to see haruka she had Kuku in her arms.  
"I couldnt find fuu and- haruka paused when and stared at Kirara."Um nevermind." she said making eye contact with Mai before walking away.

She seemed to be hiding Kuku.

"Kirara are you ready for a nap?" Mai asked her daughter.

"No I dont wanna go to sleep!" "Who was Haruka holding?'

"That- I began before Mai covered my mouth.

"She wasnt holding anything but a few sheets now come with me." She said standing up and taking Kirara's hand.

"But im not sleepy." Kirara protested.

"I know but if you dont take a nap your gonna walk around like a zombie all day so come on." mai said leading Kirara into the kitchen.

"Wait!" Kirara said snatching her hand from Mai's and turning back around. "bye!" she said waving.

I waved back.I watched Mai and Kirara walk away.I finished my cake and Mai's too.

"Mugen!" someone said from behind me,this was getting really annoying.

I turned around."Who the hell wants me now?"

Haruka stood there with Kuku still in her arms."I still cant find Fuu and I have things to deal with so-

"Im not taking him!" i said before she could finish.

"Mugen dont be that way I really have to go I dont have time to search for Fuu." haruka said holding out to me.

I sighed and took him from her.I surprised myself because that was something i'd never would have done before.

"Thank you so much!" she said."Oh and take this." she handed me a bottle with some green liquid in it."This is his medicine tell Fuu to give it to him before he goes to bed tonight."

"Yeah yeah." i said. Kuku was asleep and he was breathing heavily.I couldnt help but feel sorry for him I never felt sorry for people he was the first the kid

seemed to always be sick.

Haruka thanked me again and left.

I stood up.

"Hey little guy where did you come from?" I said looking down at him.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------

I didnt want to jump to conclusions maybe those beads werent Jin's maybe Rin had some jus like them.It could all be just a big coincidence.I didnt know why I cared so much but I just did.Being here these past days have changed me alot.

I was on the way back to our room to notify Mugen and Jin i was going to have to leave Kuku with them when i went back to the kitchen.

Rin had convienced Midori that if she was well enogh to jump on her bed and take a walk she was well enough to work today.So Midori decided to get ready while I went to pick up Kuku from Haruka.

I opened the door to our room.The first thing I saw was Jin sitting by the window it was closed.Jin's hair was out of his normal

pointail and it was wet,his glasses were off and so was his shirt.I figured he had just finished taking a shower.He had his sword in his hand the

sheath was removed and he was holding it from the side with the blade blood was streaming from his hand.

I gasped.

"Jin wha-what are you doing?" I asked covering my mouth.

Jin didnt anwser me he just sighed and reached for the towel he had beside him and wiped the blood from his hands.

"Jin!" What are you doing?Are you crazy?" I shrieked.  
"My blade is getting dull." Jin said lowering his sword.I rushed over to him and grabbed the towel from him and took his hand pressing hard on the wound.

"What are you doing this for?" i asked,i was very concerned this wasant like him.

"If someone is after me your not safe..."

"I dont care ive been in worse situations,but I still dont get why your cutting yourself."I said removing the towel to look at his hand which was still bleeding.i pressed harder.

"It's this place were not in reality this is some kind of magic." Jin said,his voice was low as if he was just thinking this up.

I was scared i'd never seen jin this way he seemed dilusional."What are you talking about?" I said."Jin are you o.k?" I reached my up to touch his head but he pulled back.

"Go get Kuku." he said.

"No im not leaving you here your obviously-

"Im fine Fuu im fully in my senses just go get Kuku!" Jin said kinda shoving me.

"O.k Fine!" i said standing up."be that way!" I stomped to the door and yanked it open before i actually left I took one last glance at Jin he was looking out the window.

After I closed the door i took a deep breath and began to walk down the hall.I thought about Jin.What was wrong?i thought about him saying I wasant safe.I thought about how it felt to hold his hand and than

it occured to me the wound on jin's hand hadnt come from his blade it was too jagged.Jin hadnt cut himself but who had.I had to go back and-

"Fuu whatch where your going!"

I looked up,Mugen was carrying Kuku in his arms.

"Where-wh-

"Haruka dropped him off where have you been?" You cant just drop off extra weight and never cme back for it."Mugen said.

"I was on my way and...Anyway your gonna watch him until dinner right?"I asked

Mugen just let out a breath of annoyance."Go on to the kitchen!" he said putting his arm on my shoulder."thanks Mugen." i said smiling.

"Oh yeah here." Mugen said and with his free hand taking something from behind him he revealed a flower and put it in my hair.

I blushed."Um th-" i began but before i could finish Mugen had already started walking.He waved his hand in the air as to say hurry on.

I smiled and watched him walk.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(Jin's POV)

I heard the door shut and reopen again this time to reveal Mugen's face."Your turn!" he said holding Kuku out to me.I nodded my head to the bed since Kuku was asleep there was no need to hold him.

"What happened to your hand." Mugen asked collasping on the bed with Kuku.

"An attack." I said.

"Where and who?"Mugen said he turned his body over from laying on his back to facing me on his side.

"This window and I dont know exactly who but it was aimed for my head."

"So what did you do catch it?"

"Yeah,after that he sent a letter."

"What's it say?"

I sighed and toosed the letter over to Mugen.he read it silently.

"so are you going?" Mugen asked.

"I have to." I said.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
O.k sorry I took so long to update please review.


	17. What I see when I look at you

(Jin's pOV)

"The letter." i said gesturing to Mugen to hand it back.Mugen tossed it back to me.I stood up and put my shirt and glasses back on.By the time I had begun putting my swors in their sheaths Mugen was out and snoring.

I was pretty tired myself.I dried the blood from my hand and wrapped it up.I should have took a nap but I had to do something else first i quickily and quiety slipped out the door.

As I walked down the hall i thought of how I had acted towards Fuu I was kinda hard she only wanted to help but I couldnt let her get to involved.

I stopped at Rin's room,before I knocked the door was opened but not fully.

"Jin!" she said she looked surprised there was something strange about her voice.

"Are you o.k?" i asked.

"Why wouldnt I be?' Im about to go down to the kitchen im pretty late." she said opening the door and stepping out.She kissed me quickly on the cheek and smiled.

"I really have to go." she said waving and rushing away.

"Wai- i started to say but she was already gone.

I sighed i guess i wold take a nap after all.  
-  
(Fuu's POV)

I yawned.Things were moving real fast and I wasant feeling that quick.I was still in the kitchen Mai had left because Kirara had dropped spilled a pot of water(thankfully cold)on her head.

So it was just me,Midori,and Rin. Rin was back to her queit kinda mean self i guess it was her take charge mode.I was mainly doing so bad because i couldnt

stop thinking of Jin and who could have cut him.I was thinking the person we heard from the lake.

"Here take these over to that table." Rin said handing me two plates.I took the plates and walked towards the table I wasant quiet paying attention.

"Hey!" someone said tugging my sleeve,I turned around Shijiru was sitting at the table Mai had told me to deliver the plates too.

"I think your forgetting something."he said smiling and pointing to the plates.

"Oh im sorry." i said blushing and setting the plates down.

"Are you eating with someone or are you going to ea both of those?" asked noticing he was alone.

Shijiru laughed."I dont think i could finish both so one's for you."he said motioning for me to sit.

"That's so sweet but im working and it's really busy I have to get back to the kitchen."

"Awwww that sucks when will you be done?" Shijiru asked pushing his plate back. I couldnt help but notice his right hand was stained black.

"I dont know exactly." I said.

"Well than ill wait for you." Shijiru said smiling.

"You dont have to do that your food will get cold and-

"Dont worry im not doing it because I have to im doing because I really want too,now hurry and get abck to work they're probly suffering without your great work."

I laughed I was the most clumsy one how could they suffer without my help.

"O.k o.k im going but what happened to your hand?"

Shijiru raised his right hand."Oh this it- it's just ink."he said kinda hesitantly.

"Oh o.k...Im gonna go now you know you really dont have to wait for me." I said waving and rushing back to the kitchen.

"What was that all about?' Midori asked once I entered the door.

"I dont know Shijiru's just... nice!"I said giggling.

"Yeah... Midori said.

"Do you like him or something?" i asked.

"um- no no it's just...he's really nice and...when ever he speaks to me it feels as if im speaking to someone I trully know someone like a brother." Midori replied.

"how long have you known him?" i asked.

"Hm...I dont know exactly."Midori said.

"You guys your not working!" rin said appearing behind us.Me and Midori both shreiked then giggled.

-  
(Mugen's POV)

"What the- I felt something slimy and wet against my face I opened my eyes.Kuku was sitting above me drooling and playing.I sat up and wiped my face.

"Your so filthy and... I couldnt think of anything else to say to him and he wasant lisening anyways.I didnt remember falling asleep but now I was hungry.

Fuu was still gone I looked out the window,the sun was still up.How long had I slept?Jin was on the floor sleeping his swords lay beside him.Kuku started to suck on his fist.

Apparently he was hungry too.

"O.k o.k I get it im about to go to the kitchen so I guess ill bring you but im dropping you off with Fuu as soon as we get there."

kuku just started bouncing.I sighed and grabbed him.

Kuku was very noisy on the walk to the dining room.I wnated him to just shut up my head was aching.Personally I was ready to move on and get out of the Inn it was changing us all.

When I reached the dining area I walked past all the tables without even looking to see who was in them.I shoved the door open."Fuu!" i said.

Midori giggled."She has been lacking on her duties hasant she?"

"Where's Fuu?" I asked realizign she wasant in the kitchen.

"Oh she's eating lunch in the dining area right there." Midori replied pointing to a table where Fuu sat facing that guy I had seen her with last night.She was smiling and shaking her head.

I saw him smile back and put something in her mouth.Fuu made a weird face then burst out laughing.

"There sure having fun." Midori said resting her chin on the broom she was holding.

For some reason watching them made me feel uneasy I was really angry as well.I didnt want to recognize this feeling as jealousy.

"Shit." I mummured under my breath.

"Mugen are you o.k?" Midori asked standing up.I didnt anwser her instead I pushed open the door again and stormed over to the table where Fuu sat.

"Mugen!' she said glancing up at me.

"Here take your brat!"I said handing Kuku to her."And dont ask me to watch him again." I said walking away.

"Mugen wait!" Fuu called after me.

I didnt anwser and she didnt come after me instead she just shrugged and sat back down.That annoyed me even more.I wanted to kill that guy,for what reason I didnt know.

There was just something about him that made me angry.The way Fuu looked at him the way he made her laugh.Why didnt she laugh like that when she was with me why did I care what she

did with me?She kissed me last night that had to mean something.

I shook my head and sighed.I was hungry but looking at that idiot guy would kill my appetite.

"Mugen!"

I turned around and saw Midori standing behind me with a bowl in her hands.I let out a deep breathe I was kinda hoping it was Fuu.

"What do ya want?" I snapped.

"You looked kinda hungry and Fuu forgot to save you food so you cant have mines im not hungry besides im not suppossed to eat solid

foods until im fully health again." she said holding the bowl out to me.

I took it from her slowly.

"Arent you forgetting something?' she said jokingly.

"Oh where's the drink?" I said smiling.

Midori playfully hit me on the back."Ungrateful jerk!"she cried.

I found myself laughing too.Midori was alot like Fuu but alittle less annoying and girlie.She seemed alittle older too.

"Want to go sit down?" she asked.

"No."

"Why not?"

"I just dont feel like it." I said sitting on the bottom stair.

"Your jealous arent you?" Midori cried her eyes got like 2 times wider.

"Of what?" i asked stuffing my mouth.

"Your jealous of Shijiru."

"Shijiru who?"

"Dont play dumb." Midori said sitting down beside me.

"Im not playing I dont know what your talking about." I said stuffing more food into my mouth.

"O.k ill drop it." Midori said resting her head on my shoulder.

I raised an eyebrow.

"Im sorry." she said."I just feel light headed and I keep having these thoughts.Can i tell you somthing?"

I kinda shrugged but kept eating.

"I keep having a dream of a child and it's eyes are constantly changing diffrent colors for diffrent pains,it's dying inside it's time is limited

and just before it breathes it's last some kind of women surrounded by light frees it from its curse." It's a really weird dream i know but I keep having it ive had it

every night ive slept since I met you." she said.

"What do you think it means?" I asked her,I had finished the food but I wasant full.

"I dont know I just hope something good." she said standing up."Thank's for listening to me!" she said smiling.

I pointed to the bowl and nodded.

"Your welcome." she said bending down to take the bowl from my hands so i held it out to her she grabbed the bowl with her hand and leaned in closer until her mouth was at my ear.

"Dont worry about it she likes you." she whispered before standing back up waving and running back to the kitchen.

I watched her go as her voice played over and over into my ear."she likes you!"

I smiled to myself and why would I care?  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Jin's POV)

knock knock

I was very tired and i didnt want to get up but I fought the urge to go back to sleep and stood up and walked to the door.I opened it there stood Rin.

"Hey." she said."I brought you lunch." she said holding up a basket.

"What's the basket for?" i asked opening the door and gesturing for her to come inside.

"Well i thought maybe we should eat outside."

"It's not safe." i said closing the door.

"What do you mean?" Rin asked she looked really confused it was a look I remember her making when we were kids once when she dropped a plate she was serving to her uncle.

"Let's just eat inside." I said taking the basket from her.

Rin shrugged and sat down.

We ate queitly.Well I only ate, Rin just stared she looked sad.

"Jin I know what's going on." she said breaking the silence.

I looked up at her.

"You dont really liked me do you?"

I sighed.i wasnat really good at saying how I feel."I wouldnt have married you if I didnt love you."I said standing up.

"If you love me then dont look at her the way you do."

"Wha-

"Im sorry, Rin said cutting me off."Im overeacting and... Rin stood up and went to the door."I have to go change my clothes." she said.

"Rin!" i said.

she stopped and turned around.

"It will always be you." i said.

She nodded."I know, it's just we wont be beside each other the whole time." Promise me you wont forget me."

She sounded as if she was about to kill herself or something.

"I promise." I said.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Who hell are you!" mugen yelled.

"Dont worry about that im not after you." the voice replied.

"Huh?' Mugen said.

"Jin your time is limited." the voice said in a laughing tone.

The trees shook alittle and the person behind the voice was gone.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sorry I took so long to update.Please excuse the grammical errors.

(Jin's Pov)

"What was that all about?" Fuu said getting up and susting off her kimono.

"I dont know but he's about to get his ass kicked what oes he mean he's not after me?" Mugen yelled taking his sword from his sheath.

"MUGEN!" Fuu shrieked rushing to him and snatching Kuku who was reaching at the sword.

"Would you both be queit." I said.

Fuu looked up. "Jin why do you think who ever that was is trying to kill you?" she said with a concerned look.

I kind of had an idea but I wasant sure."I dont know." I said.

"You guys are wanted everywhere even in small towns like this one." Fuu said shaking her head.

I stared at her for a while.

"You didnt see that rock coming?" me and Mugen said at the same time.

"Uh...no." she said shaking her head.

"Man, your off even Kuku saw it." Mugen said laughing.

I couldnt help but smile alittle myself.

"Well sorry im not some tough samurai with tiger senses." she said rolling her eyes.That made Kuku giggle.

"Im not picking on you it's just that if someone is trying to kill me your gonna have to look out to the last thing i'd want is for

an innocent person to get hurt." I put my arm on Fuu's shoulder and nodded my head to Kuku.

I meant them both but I couldnt say it that way.The way i felt around Fuu was weird now.

"O.k o.k enough with the mushy stuff." mugen said."Dont you have somewhere to go?"

"Oh yeah I gotta visit Midori." fuu said."And you guys gotta get to work your probly late."

"And we'll ahve to hear Mai's mouth." Mugen said as he started to walk towards the Inn."See ya." he said waving.

Fuu glanced back up at the tree and shivered alittle.

"Are you scared?" I asked her.

"Not really I just dont want you to get hurt or anything."

"I see in that case ill be carefull." I said turning around to walk back to the Inn/

"Jin wait!" fuu cried i could hear her set kuku down.

I stopped but didnt turn around.

"promise me you wont do anything stupid!" she said.

I didnt anwser.

"Jin!" she said grabbing me from behind.

I could feel her heart beating against my back."Promise." she said.

"Why do you care so much?"

"Just promise me." she said.

My clothes were wet from tears now.Fuu cried more than anyone I ever knew.

"I'll try."

"No promise." Fuu said squeezing me tighter.

I removed her hand from my waist and turned around.

"I promise."

Fuu brought her hands to my face and and lowered my glasses. "say it again."

I smiled."i promise."  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(Mugen's POV)

"Mugen your just on time." Mai said smiling.

"yeah i made sure, i didnt want to hear you yap."

"Mugen shut up!" she said shoving me and smiling.

I grabbed her arm.

"Dont do that again you'll regret it." I said.

"Oh I will?" she said smiling.

"yeah you will."

"Then I guess i'll do this." she said shoving me again.

"O.k you asked for it." i said grabing both her arms and pushed her against the wall.

"Now what?" she asked.

"I dont know you decided."

"Your the one who said i'd regret it but I guess your just talk." mai said smiling more.

I kissed her hard.I couldnt help thinking how it was so diffrent from kissing fuu.

She pulled my head away from hers she was blushing.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

she pointed behind me.There stood Jin and Kirara.

Kirara ran to me and kicked me.

"Stay away from my mommy!" she said and she began to have a fit.

"Hey kid calm down." i said picking her up.

she stared kicking the air and screaming.

Mai quickly grabbed her.

"She gave us instructions of what to do between Kirara's loud screams.Then she left us to work alone.

"You still like her?" Jin asked letting his axe down.

"Yeah there's just something about her,why do you like her?"

"No." He replied lifting his axe to strike again.

"Then what was all that about last night?"

"All what?"Jin asked i couldnt believe he was gonna pretend he didnt know what i was talking about.

"You know what im talking about!"

"I seriously dont." jin said stopping to wipe the sweat off his brow.

"Whatever play dumb."I said.

"I think you should be nicer to her." Jin said.

"what?"

"You should consider her feelings more." he countinued.

"who are you talking about?" Jin had a habit of doing that,talking about who knows what.

"Kirara." jin said.

"Oh...her that child is messed up."

"You dont know her story if you'd take a while to care you wouldnt think that way of her."  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(Fuu's POV)

I was on my way to visit Midori she was in Rin's room.I had left kuku with haruka who said she had to check his scar for infections

and some other stuff.

I knocked on the door.Rin anwsered.

"Hi Fuu,Im guessing you came to see Midori." she said smiling and opening the door and motioning for me to come in.

Midori was on Rin's bed sipping a cup of something.

"Hey Fuu!" she said waving.

I waved back."I guess your feeling better?" I said sitting down beside her.

"Yep i am!"I was gonna come see you buy Rin said i had to drink this stuff first." she said makng a face holding up the cup she was drinking from.

i laughed.

"Where's Kuku?" Midori asked taking another sip.

"He's with Haruka she's giving him a checkup." I replied.

"Im glad he's feeling better."

"Mee too." I said silently thanking god.

"Im sorry to bud in but do you know exactly why Haruka had to cut him?" Rin asked leaning agaisnt the wall.

"She said that was the only way it was kinda weird but it worked." i replied.

"Hm... " Rin appeared to be thinking her back was to the wall and her foot was raised to it too her hands were under her chin.

She was reminding me so much of Jin now.

"Yeah that is kinda weird." Midori said sipping the last bit of her drink and standing up on the bed and stretching.

"Let's go somewhere before lunch." she said jumping off.

"Where?" I asked.

"I dont know just somewhere I missed the fireworks last night and im bored." she said sitting back down.

"Hey Rin where were you last night?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" Rin said.

"You werent back until morning the celebrations stopped hours before that."

"Dont worry about it." Rin said smiling and twisting her hair and thats when i noticed that rin had on Jin's beads,the

green ones he worn around his wrist.

I blinked.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(Jin's PoV)  
Thud!

Mugen slammed the last piece of wood onto the pile.

"Finally!" he said dusting his hands.

"Im gonna get a shower." I said walking away.

Mugen shrugged and sat down Mai was supposed to bringing back more water but I wasant that thirsty.

I started to walk towards the bathrooms as i walked past Rin's room my I paused and sighed.

We were married I had married the little girl from my past the one I owed so much but did I love her?I was sure I loved her but with

half of my heart the other part was in a diffrent direction.

I countinued walking.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(Mugen's Pov)

I threw the axe down and wiped the sweat from my brow.I bent down to rest alittle.After staying in that position for a while

I had caught my breath and stood up and stretched.That's when i noticed a couple of flou guys wers beside the wood pile.They looked like

a couple of weeds but they were pretty.They were a dark red that faded yellow in the middle.I picked one and held it in my hand.

Then I picked 3 more.

"Hey you guys are done already!"

I stood back up and turned around.Mai was behind me with a tray.

"Where's Jin?" she asked glancing around.

"He left." i said walking towards Mai.

"Oh well he missed the cake." mai said shrugging.

"Well I guess that's more for me." I said smiling and reaching for a piece.

Mai pulled the tray back."No let's eat inside." she said."Follow me."

I sighed and followed her back into the dining area to a table.Kirara sat in a chair resting her head on the table when she

heard us enter she looked up.

"Hey sweetie." Mai said setting the tray down and rubbing Kirara's head."Want some cake?"

"No!" she said looking at me and laying her head back down.

"Why not?" You wanted some earlier."

"I just dont." Kirara anwsered.

mai sat down beside her and I sat across from them.Mar pushed the tray to me and leaned her head over Kirara's.

"How old is she?" i asked taking a bite of the cake.

"Ask her." Mai said sitting back up.

"How old are you kid?" i asked.

Kirara didnt anwser.

"Im not gonna steal you mother." i said smirking.

Kirara looked up at me.

"How old are you?" she asked.

I laughed.I still held the flowers in my other hand,I took one and put it in her hair.

She smiled.

"It's so pretty." she said.

"Yeah but your prettier." i said.

Kirara blushed. mai smiled.

"Mugen im glad I found you!" someone said behind me,I turned around to see haruka she had Kuku in her arms.

"I couldnt find fuu and- haruka paused when and stared at Kirara."Um nevermind." she said making eye contact with Mai before walking away.

She seemed to be hiding Kuku.

"Kirara are you ready for a nap?" Mai asked her daughter.

"No I dont wanna go to sleep!" "Who was Haruka holding?'

"That- I began before Mai covered my mouth.

"She wasnt holding anything but a few sheets now come with me." She said standing up and taking Kirara's hand.

"But im not sleepy." Kirara protested.

"I know but if you dont take a nap your gonna walk around like a zombie all day so come on." mai said leading Kirara into the kitchen.

"Wait!" Kirara said snatching her hand from Mai's and turning back around. "bye!" she said waving.

I waved back.I watched Mai and Kirara walk away.I finished my cake and Mai's too.

"Mugen!" someone said from behind me,this was getting really annoying.

I turned around."Who the hell wants me now?"

Haruka stood there with Kuku still in her arms."I still cant find Fuu and I have things to deal with so-

"Im not taking him!" i said before she could finish.

"Mugen dont be that way I really have to go I dont have time to search for Fuu." haruka said holding out to me.

I sighed and took him from her.I surprised myself because that was something i'd never would have done before.

"Thank you so much!" she said."Oh and take this." she handed me a bottle with some green liquid in it."This is his medicine tell Fuu to give it to him before he goes to bed tonight."

"Yeah yeah." i said. Kuku was asleep and he was breathing heavily.I couldnt help but feel sorry for him I never felt sorry for people he was the first the kid

seemed to always be sick.

Haruka thanked me again and left.

I stood up.

"Hey little guy where did you come from?" I said looking down at him.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I didnt want to jump to conclusions maybe those beads werent Jin's maybe Rin had some jus like them.It could all be just a big

coincidence.I didnt know why I cared so much but I just did.Being here these past days have changed me alot.

I was on the way back to our room to notify Mugen and Jin i was going to have to leave Kuku with them when i went back to the kitchen.

Rin had convienced Midori that if she was well enogh to jump on her bed and take a walk she was well enough to work today.So Midori decided to get ready while

I went to pick up Kuku from Haruka.

I opened the door to our room.The first thing I saw was Jin sitting by the window it was closed.Jin's hair was out of his normal

pointail and it was wet,his glasses were off and so was his shirt.I figured he had just finished taking a shower.He had his sword in his hand the

sheath was removed and he was holding it from the side with the blade blood was streaming from his hand.

I gasped.

"Jin wha-what are you doing?" I asked covering my mouth.

Jin didnt anwser me he just sighed and reached for the towel he had beside him and wiped the blood from his hands.

"Jin!" What are you doing?Are you crazy?" I shrieked.

"My blade is getting dull." Jin said lowering his sword.I rushed over to him and grabbed the towel from him and took his hand pressing hard on the wound.

"What are you doing this for?" i asked,i was very concerned this wasant like him.

"If someone is after me your not safe..."

"I dont care ive been in worse situations,but I still dont get why your cutting yourself."I said removing the towel to look at his hand which was still bleeding.i pressed harder.

"It's this place were not in reality this is some kind of magic." Jin said,his voice was low as if he was just thinking this up.

I was scared i'd never seen jin this way he seemed dilusional."What are you talking about?" I said."Jin are you o.k?" I reached my up to touch his head but he pulled back.

"Go get Kuku." he said.

"No im not leaving you here your obviously-

"Im fine Fuu im fully in my senses just go get Kuku!" Jin said kinda shoving me.

"O.k Fine!" i said standing up."be that way!" I stomped to the door and yanked it open before i actually left I took one last glance at Jin he was looking out the window.

After I closed the door i took a deep breath and began to walk down the hall.I thought about Jin.What was wrong?i thought about him saying I wasant safe.I thought about how it felt to hold his hand and than

it occured to me the wound on jin's hand hadnt come from his blade it was too jagged.Jin hadnt cut himself but who had.I had to go back and-

"Fuu whatch where your going!"

I looked up,Mugen was carrying Kuku in his arms.

"Where-wh-

"Haruka dropped him off where have you been?" You cant just drop off extra weight and never cme back for it."Mugen said.

"I was on my way and...Anyway your gonna watch him until dinner right?"I asked

Mugen just let out a breath of annoyance."Go on to the kitchen!" he said putting his arm on my shoulder."thanks Mugen." i said smiling.

"Oh yeah here." Mugen said and with his free hand taking something from behind him he revealed a flower and put it in my hair.

I blushed."Um th-" i began but before i could finish Mugen had already started walking.He waved his hand in the air as to say hurry on.

I smiled and watched him walk.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(Jin's POV)

I heard the door shut and reopen again this time to reveal Mugen's face."Your turn!" he said holding Kuku out to me.I nodded my head to the bed since Kuku was asleep there was no need to hold him.

"What happened to your hand." Mugen asked collasping on the bed with Kuku.

"An attack." I said.

"Where and who?"Mugen said he turned his body over from laying on his back to facing me on his side.

"This window and I dont know exactly who but it was aimed for my head."

"So what did you do catch it?"

"Yeah,after that he sent a letter."

"What's it say?"

I sighed and tossed the letter over to Mugen.he read it silently.

"so are you going?" Mugen asked.

"I have to." I said.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
O.k sorry I took so long to update please review.Well my story is coming to an end I only have a few more chapters left.


	18. Towards death

(Fuu's Pov)

Mugen had seemed really mad but I had no idea why.I thought it would be to much of a scene to go after him.

"Who was that?" Shijiru asked.

"That was my friend." I said.

Shijiru must have said something else because I dont believe he just sat silent but I didnt hear anything I couldnt stop thinking of why Mugen could be mad.

"Alright I would like to hear you voice but staring into your eyes is so much better." Shijiru said smiling.

"Oh im sorry." i said blushing.

"It's o.k." Shijiru said smiling.

There was a weird ackward silence it seemed as if neither of us knew what to say or I just didnt know.Kuku let out a shriel of laughter and began bouncing up and down.

I lifted him up and he took tiny steps (that got him nowhere)in my lap.

This made us all laugh. Leave it to cute Kuku to break the silence.

"I have to go." Shijiru said sipping up the last of his tea.

"Thank you for lunch." I said.

"Dont thank me you made it." he replied standing up. "When will I see you again?"

"I dont know thats up to you."

"Well then I guess tommorrow then." Shijiru ruffled Kuku's hair,as he did I noticed the black mark on his arm what had he said it was?

I watched Shijiru leave.He opened the door and let Midori through she had a bowl and broom in her hands.She nodded at him and he playfully nudged her.

After Shijiru had really left Midori rushed over to me and sat down.

"How was lunch? What did he say?" She asked excitidly.

"We just spoke about what types of foods we liked and places we wanted see before we died."

"That's it? "You guys are beyond boring." Midori said sighing.

"What do you guys talk about?" I asked teasingly.

"Animals and stories usually he tells me the same story of a girl and a guy who fall inlove with each other but there's some conflict i dont remember he hasant mentioned it in awhile."

"I know if he told me i'd never forget it." I said staring at the ceiling.

"Are you trying to insult me?" Midori asked playfully.

"No I didnt mean it that way honest." i said quickly.

"I know,I know,Hey I think he's hungry." She said pointing to Kuku who was slapping his hand on the table and laughing very hard.He was so overly happy.

"He's really hyper today." i said smiling.

"Nope he's just being a baby."Midori said playing with her hair.

"The sun is gonna set soon we have to get back to the kitchen."I said looking outside.

"Im tired." Midori whined.

"Me too." i said sighing."I gotta get Kuku a bottle and... It just dawned back on me that Mugen was mad at me.And I still had no idea why.

I stood up.

"I dont know what I did." i said outloud.

"Mugen is just being...well I dont know it starts with a j."

"What are you talking about?"

Midori started humming a tune."Go get him a bottle." she hummed more.

"Im not gonna leave Kuku with Mugen or Jin ive already asked them enough."

"What are you gonna do then?"

"Im gonna carry him like every other mother carries her child,on my back. I think I saw one of those in the bag of baby things Haruka gave me."

"Can you hold him while I go upstairs?"

"Make it quick Mai's gonna yell if were late." Midori said taking Kuku from me.Kuku seemed happy to go to her but then again he had been happy this past few minutes.I guess he was happy he wasant with Mugen.

I smiled but it quickly turned into a frown.I didnt want Mugen to be mad at me especially if I didnt know what for.Had kuku did something and he was taking it out on me?

I hurried on upstairs and opened the door to our room.I was surprised to see Rin there.

"Um...hi." I said closing the door.

Rin didnt say anything.Jin was beside her and he didnt say anything either.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Nothing!" rin said heading for the door before leaving she turned around."Fuu we better get to the kitchen." she said smiling.

"Im coming." i said slowly.

She nodded and closed the door.

"What was that about?" i said turning to Jin.

"You never brought any food here she did." Jin said collapsing on the chair.

"So you could have came down stairs and ate yourself Mugen had Kuku." i said,i was raising my voice a little higher than normal and I didnt know why.

"I didnt want to."

"Do you like her or something?" i asked.

"Do you not like her?" Jin asked.

"I- I asked you first!"

"O.k Fuu I married Rin I dont like her I love her." Jin said calmly.

I just stood there for a while soaking in what Jin had just said hoping I didnt hear what I thought I did.

I repeated the words in my head.Married Rin Married Rin Married Rin.Why?Instead of asking the questions I grabbed the bag from the bed yanked a bottle out and the thing to tie

on my back.The bag felt heavy in my hand.And at that moment I felt like bursting instead of going into flames I did the only thing I could do.

I threw the bag at Jin and slammed the door.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(Mugen's POV)

Fuu rushed past me her face was red with anger or embarrassment I couldnt tell.My arm almost went out to grab for her but I stopped it in time.I didnt turn to see where she went.

I did notice she didnt have Kuku with her.I sighed and looked up at the ceiling.We had been here way to long and I was ready to leave.I hadnt used my sword in forever the urge to fight was tearing me up.

If I remembered correctly we were leaving tommorrow and we still hadnt found Kuku's mother.I was bored so I guess the least i could do was look around.Kuku had given a few good laughs.

I stepped outside of the Inn.I didnt know where to look first or exactly how to look so i dropped the idea of looking for Kuku's mother that quick.

I looked up at the sky it was red the sun was setting."It's gonna rain." i said aloud.

"Really how can you tell?" A girl who was standing outside of the Inn walked towards me.She looked alittle older than Fuu.She had short black hair with red highlights.

Her eyes were a weird red as well.She looked weird not exactly pretty but not ugly.She had a body that you could make out perfectly from her 2 piece green kimono.Behind her she had 2 swords strapped on her back.They were both in white and green cases.

She also had another sword on her side.

"I just know it." I said putting my hands behind my head.

"It looks so pleasant like a normal hot day where you can hear only te wind occasionaly and the crickets chirpping." she said.

I shrugged and stepped off the last step of the Inn.

"That's a nice sword." The girl said reaching her hand out to touch it.I grabbed her arm before she reached my sword.

She twisted her hand away from my grasp.It happened so fast because it was so unexpected. I smiled.

"Who are you?" I clutching my sword.

"You shouldnt worry about it if your not Shijiru-kun." she said smiling and reaching her hand behind her back and holding her sword by the handle.

"And if I am?" I asked removing my sword from it's sheath.

"Your not Shijiru!" she laughed."But you might be worth a fight." She removed a the longer piiece of her kimono and took out her 2 swords and swung at me.I blocked her attack.We were face to face.

I kicked her back.She flipped over my head cutting off a pice of my hair as she did so, when she landed she threw her sword.I managed to dodge it but it cut my shirt.She swung at me with the other

sword.I was oof balance from dodging the sword she threw but I managed to block that too."Shit!"I thought she would draw the other sword.If she did I would be done for.

Instead of drawing the sword she slid under me and ran to the other sword she had thrown earlier.I ran after her and grabbed her leg tripping her.She kicked me with the other and flipped back up.

We clashed swords a bit more.Until I found my sword to her neck.Her's was too mines as well.

"A draw." she said breathing heavily between a smile.

I put my sword away."Who are you?" I asked."And you could have killed me why didnt you use the third sword?"

"As I said before you dont need to know,and as to my sword you were just practice it's not meant to kill you." she anwsered picking up the botto part of her kimono and adjusting it back on.

"Let me guess it's for Shijiru?" I asked.

A drop of rain hit her face."Wow it's raining." she said smiling."You were right."

"I want a rematch." i said reaching again for my sword.

"You cannot beat me." she said wiping away the drop of rain."As you might have noticed already im deaf I see every move you make and it plays in my head."

"Your deaf,wait how do you know what im saying?"

"I read your lips."

"You speak."

"Ive been taught speacially."But I must go now it's about to rain harder."she said walking away.

"Wait!"I called but I knew she didnt hear me and even if she wasant deaf she still wouldnt have heard because at the same moment the sound of thunder shot.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(Jin's POV)

Rain was going to make things worse.I didnt know this persons strenth or fighting style and to figure this out in the rain would be hard.

It would be hard to hear as well.I knew from the way he threw the dagger this person was good with far range fighting.

I sighed.

Fuu seemed really angry but she hadnt screamed at me like I thought she would.I felt really bad that I hadnt told her before but then again it wasant her business.

I knew dinner was probly done by now I had debated on if I should eat before I went out to meet this person.He had already stated it would be

a fight to the death.I was hungry but would eating slow me down or would not eating make me slower and non concentrated.

I wiped my swords and put them in their sheaths.

I decided on going to the dining area and eating my stomach had gotten the best of me.I didnt want to face Fuu though.

I opened the door and walked down the dining area.The walk seemed shorter than it had ever been before.Maybe because I didnt want to get there.

I pushed open the door.It was pretty crowded it seemed alot of people had come here when it started raining.There was an empty table

by the wall.There was a family sitting behind it but I didnt think that would be to much of a problem.I sat down.

Midori walked past with a tray she stopped when she saw me. "Oh I can get your food after this." she said smiling.

"Thank you." i nodded.

"No problem,I understand you probly dont want to speak to talk to Fuu now." she said a little queitly.

I looked at her.Fuu must have told her or maybe she guessed from Fuu's face that she was upset about something.But how did she know it was me?

A little girl who was sitting in front of me turned around."Whoa!" she said her eyes getting big.

I looked at her not sure what she was talking about."Mommy look at his hand." she said tapping her mom.

I quickly covered my hand the one that I had caught the blade in.I had wrapped it up but it was coming apart.

CRASH I felt something warm and wet on my chest.I looked up and saw Fuu.Her mouth was opened.she looked surprised.

"Im sorry." she said quickly.Apparently she hadnt done it on purpose.She quickly began to wipe my hair.

"No im sorry." I said.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

I grabbed her hand and pulled her into a hug."If I dont come back tonight go on with Mugen." I told her.

"Huh?" she said.

I let her go because people were starting to stare.

"Wha-

"Fuu!" Mai said,she was standing behind Fuu."There's not time to rest." she said.

"I know I know." Fuu nodded at her.Then she turned to me."Stay right there after im done ill be back."she said.

I didnt anwser her.

Soon after she left Midori came with me food.I thanked her and ate half.After I was finished I left the Inn.I made sure Midori,Rin,nor Fuu saw me.

I didnt want to make things and more difficult.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Im sorry this took so long to upload please review.


	19. revealations

I would like to thank everyone for their reviews This chapter wont be very long it's just Fuu's Pov  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Im sorry this took so long to upload please review.

(Fuu's pOV)

I wiped the sweat off my brown.I had served my last tray and now the dishes were piling in.It was one those nights I hated.It was rainy and wet

and way to hot.I had gotten tired of carrying Kuku on may back so I fed and him and put him to sleep on a palate in the kitchen.

I had to skip past Mai and find Jin.I was really worried he sounded like he did when he was going to run off with Shino.But he had hugged me

this time.

I ducked past Mai and looked around the dining area.I didnt see Jin anywhere.I walked over to where he had been sitting before.I didnt see him there either.

I frantically glanced around the room.Still no Jin.I took a deep breath.He must have left already I was too late.I hadnt seen Mugen all night either.Had they both abandoned me?

"Fuu!" Mai called frm the kitchen.

"Coming." I called back.

Mai wanted to help Rin wash dishes.As we were washing I tried to think of what could possibly be going on.Did this have to do with the voice

from the tree's today.I wondered what Rin knew since she was Jin's WIFE.

"Um...Rin?" I said rinsing a glass.

"What's wrong?" Rin asked loading more dishes into her water.

"Do you know where Jin went?" i asked.

Rin didnt say anything for a while she didnt move either."Here." Rin finally moved she reached her hand in a bag she had tied around her waist and took out a white paper and handed it to me.

I read it aloud in a whisper."Meet me tonight!You know where!Let's settle this one of us wont walk out alive.Prepare to die!"

"I found it in your room." Rin said.

"Did you ask him about it?"

"No."

I was speechless.Me and Rin didnt talk for the next hour.After she finished washing her last dish she excused her self and left the kitchen.

I finished drying.Then I took off some of Kuku's extra clothes he seemed so hot,he was sweating.

I had made a plan in my head.I was going to ask Midori to watch Kuku while I went out in search of Jin.Right now only me and Mai were in the kitchen,Midori had went in the dining area to

eat dinner but she fell asleep on the table.Kirara was next to her sleeping too.

I picked up Kuku.I wasant hungry.

"Fuu." Mai said,she was standing behind me.

"Uh huh." i said standing up.

"He's asleep?" She asked nodding her head towards Kuku.

"Yeah."

"Can I hold him?'

I stared for a while but then carfully handed Kuku to her.

"He's so small he reminds me of how Kirara was when she was little,I miss those days before she could talk." Mai said smiling.

I forced a smile.

"Are you ready to hear that story?" Mai asked her face serious.

"Uh...yeah I-I guess." I had completly forgotten about the whole story thing.

Mai patted Kuku on the back she seemed uncertain.She took a deep breath and began."Ill make this quick."

"There was once a girl from a big villiage called Mayflower.The girl had never really liked her home though she had the best

house in the villiage.She was the goveners daughter after all.On her 14th birthday her father announced she would be engaged to

his bestfriend's son.The girl didnt really care at first she knew her father would be picking her husband and she hadnt met the

guy but she'd heard many good stories about his character.After her birthday she snuck outside to get some air.While she was out she ran

into Kite,the blacksmith and the sheperd's oldest son,she thought his name was alittle strange but so was he.They talked for awhile before he had to leave.After that night the girl found she

could not stop thinking of Kite.She would run into him now and then and each time her heart would beat so fast.

Finally she found the courage to speak to him again.They found they had alot in common.After 2 weeks of sneaking and meeting each other

Kite finally told her he loved her.After that talking to Kite seemed easier well atleast the talking part,getting to him was hard.

The girl's wedding was coming up and she knew she didnt love the guy.And there was another problem she was pregnant.When the girl told Kite he said they had to leave.

They made a plan to leave the villiage that night and get married.When the girl went home she was comfronted by her aunt who knew something was going on but not what.

They had a small fight which the girl threw up after.When seeing that the aunt knew she was pregnant.

She told the girls father that night after dinner.He was very angry he couldnt bring himself to talk to her about it so she was sent to her room.

Her mother spoke to her crying the whole while,after she left her room the girl climbed out the window and snuck past the guards.

Her and Kite met up at the lake and left their villiage.The aunt seeing the whole thing was steamed she went to alarm her brother but

then she thought of something better to do before she told.She searched the floor on which they got into their quarrel.She found the towel she had used to clean the floor after

the girl had thrown up.Being in expert in witchcraft she used it to curse the baby.

When the girl and Kite arrived in the new town they quickly married.After their marriage they stayed in an Inn for a few days while Kite built a house in the woods alittle whiles

from the villiage.The girl grew to like the villiage even though she never talked to any of the people.After a few months of her pregnancy the girl started to feel ill.

Kite was trying his best to help out but he couldnt work and help her as well.They both knew the governer had people out looking for them so he was scared to take her to any docter.

Kite finally decided staying home with her was most important,he lost his job.

The baby was born 4 weeks later.An early birth the baby only 7 months.That's when the girl realized what was going on and what her aunt had done.

She began to cry,she never told Kite though.

The baby was a handsome little boy with gray eyes like Kite's,his hair was a dark brown like Kite's aswell.He cried alot.They decided to name him Kureno.

But that only made the girl smile because she knew he was still living.

During the next 2 months things were extremly hard.Kite had heard that some of the girls father's men were in the town looking for them which was making things harder for them to

get food.And to make things worse the baby was always sick.He had went threw almost everything a baby possibly could.Kite and the girl found themselves wishing he's just

die to stop the suffering.It was so hard for her to see him this way.Everynight the girl could hear Kite's prayers for them.This made her cry.But she knew she had no regrets.

No matter what she was glad for the time she met kite and that she was with him now.If she died she would atleast die beside him.

One day things got so bad.It was storming outside and they had run out of food so Kite said he had to go out into the villiage.Before leaving he kissed her and the baby then gave her his

cloak,she had seen him wear this one often when he would help his father in the fields.He said one day he wanted the baby to wear it one day,that made the girl sad because she knew that the curse wouldnt allow Kureno to live past a year.

.The girl didnt know why he was acting as if something terrible would happen.

But That was the last night she ever saw Kite.She cried the entire next day the baby didnt mind he was crying too.

That night she was starving and Kureno was too.She tried to go to sleep and make him go aswell,When she heard footsteps.She tried to queit the baby but he wouldnt stop she knew she had to run.

She put on the cloak and counted to 3 then gathering her courage she got up and began to run towards the villiage.The weeds and bushes were cutting her legs,she ignored the pain and kept running.

Suddenly she felt a sting in her side.She screamed but she didnt stop running.She was now dropping a trail of blood and she had definently slowed down too.

She could feel something against her bone inside.She glanced around she had reached the villiage she saw a small house and knew she had to choice but to ask for help.

She pounded on the door,a little girl opened it immediatly.Mommy!The girled called.Then she ran back inside her house apparently to get her mother.

The girl couldnt stand any longer her head was pounding and her legs were weak.She fell to the ground.She was still concious though.The woman helped her inside

and asked her what was going on.The girl told her the entire story from the beginning before falling out from pain.

Over the next week the woman and her daughter nursed the girl and her baby back to health,hiding them from all the goveners men.

When the girl was healthy again the woman found that she didnt remember anything.The woman tried to remind her but she would only remember anything that didnt have to do with Kureno.She remembered Kite and

everything they had been through minus Kureno.

No matter what the girl couldnt seem to remember the baby.She acknowledged it as the woman's baby.

The mother and her daughter grew very fond of both of them Kureno and the girl.After 2 months of living toghther the girl

became very familiar with the villiage and the people she began to work with the woman at a Inn.

One day Kureno woke up with scars on his face as if he had been scratched they were all over.The woman was very scared she knew

this had to do with the curse but she wanted to take him to see a docter.While she was out she ran into some of the govener's

men.She quickly ran into the woods and hid the baby because if they saw him they'd know it was Kite's child.

The men asked her lots of questions than they escorted her to her job.While the woman was at work she wasant really paying attention

she couldnt stop thinking of the safety of the baby.just when she was about to leave to get him a girl in a pink kimono followed

by 2 men.They carried a baby-

"NO!" i cried."Your lying!"

Mai shook her head."This is Kureno." she said nodding her head to Kuku.

"No!" "It cant be!" "Why didnt you tell me?"

Mai took a deep breath she had tears in her eyes. "When you first came I was going to but then I thought it would be best not too."

"Midori had been telling me of a dream she kept having about a baby who was dying a maiden that breaks the curse I thought maybe...

well he hasant been so sick since he's been with you." Mai said.

"How old is he?" I asked.

Mai looked as if she was counting."hm... he's 11 month's and I dont know hw many days."

Tear streamed down my face like water.My legs felt like jelly.I did the only thing i could think of the thing i always did when I

was sad I ran.yes I was a coward.I ran as fast as i could.

I only stopped when i bumped into someone.I looked up and saw Mugen.

"What the hell's your problem?" he asked.

"He-he's-Kuku's- " I tried to say the words but they wouldnt come out.I wrapperd my arms around Mugen.

Mugen grabbed my shoulders about to push me away."What th-

"Please just hold me." i said crying so hard his shirt was already damp.

Mugen surprisingly dropped his arms to his sides then slowly wrapped them around me.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O.k this is the end of this chapter please review.


	20. Until I die

(Fuu's pOV)

I wiped the sweat off my brown.I had served my last tray and now the dishes were piling in.It was one those nights I hated.It was rainy and wet

and way to hot.I had gotten tired of carrying Kuku on may back so I fed and him and put him to sleep on a palate in the kitchen.

I had to skip past Mai and find Jin.I was really worried he sounded like he did when he was going to run off with Shino.But he had hugged me

this time.

I ducked past Mai and looked around the dining area.I didnt see Jin anywhere.I walked over to where he had been sitting before.I didnt see him there either.

I frantically glanced around the room.Still no Jin.I took a deep breath.He must have left already I was too late.I hadnt seen Mugen all night either.Had they both abandoned me?

"Fuu!" Mai called frm the kitchen.

"Coming." I called back.

Mai wanted to help Rin wash dishes.As we were washing I tried to think of what could possibly be going on.Did this have to do with the voice

from the tree's today.I wondered what Rin knew since she was Jin's WIFE.

"Um...Rin?" I said rinsing a glass.

"What's wrong?" Rin asked loading more dishes into her water.

"Do you know where Jin went?" i asked.

Rin didnt say anything for a while she didnt move either."Here." Rin finally moved she reached her hand in a bag she had tied around her waist and took out a white paper and handed it to me.

I read it aloud in a whisper."Meet me tonight!You know where!Let's settle this one of us wont walk out alive.Prepare to die!"

"I found it in your room." Rin said.

"Did you ask him about it?"

"No."

I was speechless.Me and Rin didnt talk for the next hour.After she finished washing her last dish she excused her self and left the kitchen.

I finished drying.Then I took off some of Kuku's extra clothes he seemed so hot,he was sweating.

I had made a plan in my head.I was going to ask Midori to watch Kuku while I went out in search of Jin.Right now only me and Mai were in the kitchen,Midori had went in the dining area to

eat dinner but she fell asleep on the table.Kirara was next to her sleeping too.

I picked up Kuku.I wasant hungry.

"Fuu." Mai said,she was standing behind me.

"Uh huh." i said standing up.

"He's asleep?" She asked nodding her head towards Kuku.

"Yeah."

"Can I hold him?'

I stared for a while but then carfully handed Kuku to her.

"He's so small he reminds me of how Kirara was when she was little,I miss those days before she could talk." Mai said smiling.

I forced a smile.

"Are you ready to hear that story?" Mai asked her face serious.

"Uh...yeah I-I guess." I had completly forgotten about the whole story thing.

Mai patted Kuku on the back she seemed uncertain.She took a deep breath and began."Ill make this quick."

"There was once a girl from a big villiage called Mayflower.The girl had never really liked her home though she had the best

house in the villiage.She was the goveners daughter after all.On her 14th birthday her father announced she would be engaged to

his bestfriend's son.The girl didnt really care at first she knew her father would be picking her husband and she hadnt met the

guy but she'd heard many good stories about his character.After her birthday she snuck outside to get some air.While she was out she ran

into Kite,the blacksmith and the sheperd's oldest son,she thought his name was alittle strange but so was he.They talked for awhile before he had to leave.After that night the girl found she

could not stop thinking of Kite.She would run into him now and then and each time her heart would beat so fast.

Finally she found the courage to speak to him again.They found they had alot in common.After 2 weeks of sneaking and meeting each other

Kite finally told her he loved her.After that talking to Kite seemed easier well atleast the talking part,getting to him was hard.

The girl's wedding was coming up and she knew she didnt love the guy.And there was another problem she was pregnant.When the girl told Kite he said they had to leave.

They made a plan to leave the villiage that night and get married.When the girl went home she was comfronted by her aunt who knew something was going on but not what.

They had a small fight which the girl threw up after.When seeing that the aunt knew she was pregnant.

She told the girls father that night after dinner.He was very angry he couldnt bring himself to talk to her about it so she was sent to her room.

Her mother spoke to her crying the whole while,after she left her room the girl climbed out the window and snuck past the guards.

Her and Kite met up at the lake and left their villiage.The aunt seeing the whole thing was steamed she went to alarm her brother but

then she thought of something better to do before she told.She searched the floor on which they got into their quarrel.She found the towel she had used to clean the floor after

the girl had thrown up.Being in expert in witchcraft she used it to curse the baby.

When the girl and Kite arrived in the new town they quickly married.After their marriage they stayed in an Inn for a few days while Kite built a house in the woods alittle whiles

from the villiage.The girl grew to like the villiage even though she never talked to any of the people.After a few months of her pregnancy the girl started to feel ill.

Kite was trying his best to help out but he couldnt work and help her as well.They both knew the governer had people out looking for them so he was scared to take her to any docter.

Kite finally decided staying home with her was most important,he lost his job.

The baby was born 4 weeks later.An early birth the baby only 7 months.That's when the girl realized what was going on and what her aunt had done.

She began to cry,she never told Kite though.

The baby was a handsome little boy with gray eyes like Kite's,his hair was a dark brown like Kite's aswell.He cried alot.They decided to name him Kureno.

But that only made the girl smile because she knew he was still living.

During the next 2 months things were extremly hard.Kite had heard that some of the girls father's men were in the town looking for them which was making things harder for them to

get food.And to make things worse the baby was always sick.He had went threw almost everything a baby possibly could.Kite and the girl found themselves wishing he's just

die to stop the suffering.It was so hard for her to see him this way.Everynight the girl could hear Kite's prayers for them.This made her cry.But she knew she had no regrets.

No matter what she was glad for the time she met kite and that she was with him now.If she died she would atleast die beside him.

One day things got so bad.It was storming outside and they had run out of food so Kite said he had to go out into the villiage.Before leaving he kissed her and the baby then gave her his

cloak,she had seen him wear this one often when he would help his father in the fields.He said one day he wanted the baby to wear it one day,that made the girl sad because she knew that the curse wouldnt allow Kureno to live past a year.

.The girl didnt know why he was acting as if something terrible would happen.

But That was the last night she ever saw Kite.She cried the entire next day the baby didnt mind he was crying too.

That night she was starving and Kureno was too.She tried to go to sleep and make him go aswell,When she heard footsteps.She tried to queit the baby but he wouldnt stop she knew she had to run.

She put on the cloak and counted to 3 then gathering her courage she got up and began to run towards the villiage.The weeds and bushes were cutting her legs,she ignored the pain and kept running.

Suddenly she felt a sting in her side.She screamed but she didnt stop running.She was now dropping a trail of blood and she had definently slowed down too.

She could feel something against her bone inside.She glanced around she had reached the villiage she saw a small house and knew she had to choice but to ask for help.

She pounded on the door,a little girl opened it immediatly.Mommy!The girled called.Then she ran back inside her house apparently to get her mother.

The girl couldnt stand any longer her head was pounding and her legs were weak.She fell to the ground.She was still concious though.The woman helped her inside

and asked her what was going on.The girl told her the entire story from the beginning before falling out from pain.

Over the next week the woman and her daughter nursed the girl and her baby back to health,hiding them from all the goveners men.

When the girl was healthy again the woman found that she didnt remember anything.The woman tried to remind her but she would only remember anything that didnt have to do with Kureno.She remembered Kite and

everything they had been through minus Kureno.

No matter what the girl couldnt seem to remember the baby.She acknowledged it as the woman's baby.

The mother and her daughter grew very fond of both of them Kureno and the girl.After 2 months of living toghther the girl

became very familiar with the villiage and the people she began to work with the woman at a Inn.

One day Kureno woke up with scars on his face as if he had been scratched they were all over.The woman was very scared she knew

this had to do with the curse but she wanted to take him to see a docter.While she was out she ran into some of the govener's

men.She quickly ran into the woods and hid the baby because if they saw him they'd know it was Kite's child.

The men asked her lots of questions than they escorted her to her job.While the woman was at work she wasant really paying attention

she couldnt stop thinking of the safety of the baby.just when she was about to leave to get him a girl in a pink kimono followed

by 2 men.They carried a baby-

"NO!" i cried."Your lying!"

Mai shook her head."This is Kureno." she said nodding her head to Kuku.

"No!" "It cant be!" "Why didnt you tell me?"

Mai took a deep breath she had tears in her eyes. "When you first came I was going to but then I thought it would be best not too."

"Midori had been telling me of a dream she kept having about a baby who was dying a maiden that breaks the curse I thought maybe...

well he hasant been so sick since he's been with you." Mai said.

"How old is he?" I asked.

Mai looked as if she was counting."hm... he's 11 month's and I dont know hw many days."

Tear streamed down my face like water.My legs felt like jelly.I did the only thing i could think of the thing i always did when I

was sad I ran.yes I was a coward.I ran as fast as i could.

I only stopped when i bumped into someone.I looked up and saw Mugen.

"What the hell's your problem?" he asked.

"He-he's-Kuku's- " I tried to say the words but they wouldnt come out.I wrapperd my arms around Mugen.

Mugen grabbed my shoulders about to push me away."What th-

"Please just hold me." i said crying so hard his shirt was already damp.

Mugen surprisingly dropped his arms to his sides then slowly wrapped them around me.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O.k this is the end of this chapter please review.

Mugen's PoV)

I stood there holding Fuu in my arms.I didnt know why she was crying I couldnt understand a word she was saying she was soaking

my shirt.I pushed her away my hands still on her shoulders."What's wrong?" I asked.

Fuu sniffed."Kuku's gonna die." she said slowly.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

Fuu went on to explaining some story Mai had told her.When she finished she broke out into more tears.

I sighed.

"It's not that bad Fuu,didnt she say he was getting better?" I asked.

"Yeah but...what if he still dies?"

I couldnt think of anything to say to comfort Fuu so I just stood there.

"Have you seen Jin?" I said finally.

Fuu gasped."Oh my god Jin!" she said wiping the tears from her face."He went- Fuu stopped in mid sentence and looked out the window.

"Im going out." she said.

"For what?"

"Im going to find Jin." she said wiping her face again.

I sighed."Your gonna run out in the rain to look for Jin and then what?"

Fuu didnt anwser.

Mai came out the kitchen holding Kuku in her arms.

"Fuu." she said in a whisper.

Fuu turned to her.

"As long as Ive been with him he's never spoken,but just now when he woke up he looked around and said your name."Mai smiled"I guess he hears it alot."

Tears welled in Fuu's eyes she smiled faintly.Then she kissed Kuku who was in Mai's arms fast asleep.

then tuning to me she said."Mugen will you come?"

I shrugged."I guess."

Mai watched us leave she made to effort to stop us.

We walked out the inn and into the rain which was pouring.

"Let's split up.' Fuu said.

I nodded.  
-  
(Jin's Pov)

"So where are you?" I said just loud enough for my voice to be heard over the rain.There was no anwser.I was at the lake

where te person who left the note had told me to meet them.The rain was pouring and i could sense someone's presents but

I didnt know exactly where.

"I know your there." I said clutching my sword.

The moment the words left my mouth I heard a splash behind me.I turned around quickly.A body flew up from the water and jumped

at me with a sword.

I blocked the attack.There infront on me stood a guy with short black hair he wore a black kimono and carried 2 swords one had

a chain attached to it.

"Who are you?" i asked our swords still touching.

"You dont see the resemblence?" the guys asked surprised.

"What are you talking about?"

"I see you dont remeber half the people you kill your just a murderer a demon!" You killed my brother."

I stepped back alittle.

"Im Shijiru Kanriyu you killed my brother Kite." he said,"But you you probly didnt know that was his name." he said striking at me.

I blocked his attack which pushed me back alittle. My feet were muddy and I was slowing down my mind wasant straight.I was trying to figure out who this guy was.Who had I killed that angered him so much.

"So your gonna keep fighting your death,whatever we can stay here all night no matter what your not leaving here alive." Shijiru cried.

"Hm..." I said stepping back.I eyed the sword he wasant using,the one with the chain.If I coul just-

"DIE!" Shijiru yelled comign at me again his sword in front of him.I launched my sword forward.It hit nothing Shijiru was no longer in front of me.I heard him land behind me.Sudenly i felt a sting

in my left arm.He had stabbed me.

"Suffer." he said queitly.Then he drew his sword back.

I cluthed my arm it was bleeding heavily.

Shijiru laughed."Go on stop the blood I wont attack you the last thing i'd want is for to bleed to death I want the pleasure of taking your life."

I pulled the bandage from my hand and wrapped it tightly around my arm the whole watching Shijiru.He wasant moving he just watched a smile on his face.

"Like I said I wont hurt you." he said.

I finished wrapping up my arm."O.k im ready." I said getting in stance.

Shijiru shook his head.

"I still dont understand it,he had a family and yu still wouldnt hold back." Shijiru leaped at me.

I dodged his attack and struck at hi from behind.He ducked,he was too fast.

He turned around quickly and kicked me in the face knocking me back alittle he ran forward and thrusted his sword again.This time it touched my face cutting it alittle.

I staggered backwards.This was bad.I wasant focused.Focus!I told myself.

I stood up straight and lashed my sword at Shijiru it surprisingly cut him well not bad it wasant too deep.

Shijiru ducked and kicked low I backed up moving out the way and striking low.I cut the edge of Shijiru's shoes.He flipped backwards into a low tree branch.

"So you've gotten smarter." he smirked."But your not smart enough." he said juming at me.I readied myself to to block his attack but instead of hitting me with his sword he drew the other one and threw it

the chain wrappig tightly around my body the sword sticking into a near by tree.

I couldnt move.

"Look at you a butterfly stuck in a cacoon except you'll never get out of this alive." Shijiru said.

There was a moment of silence only rain could be heard.Looking at shijiru's face I couldnt tell if he was crying or not but thats what it looked like.

"You still dont remember huh?" he said backing up.

I didnt said anything I was trying to figure out a way to get out of this trap.I still held my sword in my hand but I wasant able to move my arms.The chain was tight against my wound and the scar on my

hand from earlier was beginning to sting from clutching my sword so tight.

"TELL ME!" shijiru shouted."WHY?:" he yelled.

"I dont know wha-

"SHUT UP!" Shijiru said throwing his sword at me,there was nothing I could do I was powerless I watched the blade as it got closer.It seemd to be moving in slow motion.I closed my eyes.

(flashback)

It was a rainy night.The rain had come out of nowhere.Alot of people scrurried into a small shop.Among them were 2 men.One had on a straw hat glasses and he wore a blue kimono.

The other was alittle younger he wore a blck kimono he was trully out of breath.

The first guy took a seat and oreder saki.He drank keeping a close on his surrondings.

The second guy took a seat in the back where their was alot of gambling.He looked pretty lost.Suddenly on eof the guys tapped him."Hey you."

The guy turned around to see one of the men who were gambling was standing behind him he had a wide grin on his face."Me and my friends here were alittle bored so we kinda made a bet."

"You beat that guy over there,he said pointing to the guy with the straw hat,and I win big and if I win you win." he added holding up a bag off money.

The younger guy didnt really want to do this but he needed the money.He approched the samurai with the straw hat and made an attack.

The fight got out of hand and both the Samurai and the guy found themselves outside."Kill me." the guy said."Please,kill me and bury my body.I know I cannot beat you and im wanted if i loose

this battle they'll probly kill me and even if I win there are still peopl after me they'd kill me infront of my wife and child and take them back,so please kill me."

The samurai did as the guy asked him too he killed him and buried his body.Then he left the town.

(end of flashback)

I opened my eyes.I remebered this must have been that guys brother.Shijiru didnt understand the whole story and I didnt have time to tell him.The blade seemed to still be moving in slow motion but

it was still coming at me I couldnt move it was over.

Suddenly someone jumed infront of me I heard the blade go through their body it came our behind them almost touching me.

"You o.k?" the person asked turning to me.I could tell it was a woman she had on a mask and her hair was in a braid.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" Shijiru yelled.

The woman removed the sword from her stomach and threw it back at Shijiru.He moved out the way but just as he was moving the woman threw a dagger which hit him in the arm.

She quickly turned back to me cutting my chains.

"Who are you?" I asked.

The woman removed her mask."It's me Rin." she said.

"Rin?' I said shocked."No-but why-

"It's o.k i fine." she said forcing a smile but I could tell she was in pain.She fell to her knees.

"Why did you do that?" I cried.

"I dont want you to die Jin,you have a reason to live me I have no reason without you and your leaving me im not sure if you'll ever come back I wanted you to live Jin." she said tears were in her eyes.

"You didnt have to do that." I said."Rin I dont want you to die."

"You can live without me Jin." she said smiling."It's me who cant live without you." she reached her hand up and touched my face."Fuu's a great girl i understand why you like her."

"I dont want to talk about Fuu Rin I love you,now we have to stop the bleeding." I said holding her in my arms.

"I want you to forget about me Jin my time is up I-

I didnt let her finish I kissed her on the lips.I could feel her life slipping I didnt want to let her go.The rain stopped.

"Saved by your little girlfriend huh?" Well I wont let you escape death this time!" Shijiru cried.standing back up.

I was boiling with anger inside.Rin wasant breathing any longer.I let go of her lifeless body although all I felt like was holding her.I stood up clutching my sword tight.I turned to Shijiru.

"You will pay!" -  
O.k thats the end of this chapter please review.


	21. Almost there

O.k im sorry it took me sooooooo long to update,I had wrote this chapter a while back but before I could upload it my charger to my laptop broke and I havent been able to get online.So now im on a diffrent comp and I had to write it over. 

Thanks everyone for all your wonderful reviews!

(MUGEN'S pov)

* * *

"Where could he have gone?" Fuu cried stopping to take a breath.

We had been searching for Jin for almost an hour now.

Fuu stood before me bending down her hands on her knees and her wet hair

in her face.She was breathing hard.

I stood there watching her.I knew exactly where Jin was after reading the

letter and I dont know why I had agreed to come with her.He ddint want her

to follow this was his fight.

I guess no matter how much I didnt want to admit it even if only to myself

I was a bit jealous.I couldnt help but wonder if it had been me would she

be so concerned.I had thought back to when we had went to my island that time and

she was there but some how that was diffrent.

Fuu was a caring person she would be there for anyone that didnt mean she

had feelings for them.

And so what why should I care.

"Why dont you just forget,didnt he say he didnt wanna be followed?"I said raising my arm to the

back of my head.

Fuu stood up and turned to look at me."Do you want Jin to die?" she asked queitly.

I sighed and looked up at the moon.For some reason I was just so annoyed.

"Mugen your acting...

Fuu didnt countinue her sentence I glanced down at her she looked up at the moon.

"You know I feel like ive lost a piece of my heart today and loosing Jin after

that would be to much.It dosent matter if he wants me around or not he's been there

for me so many times so im gonna be there for him."I'd do the same if it was you."

"So are you coming with me or not?"

There was silence for awhile.Fuu didnt look at me instead she countinued to focus

her eyes on the moon.The rain stopped.

* * *

(Fuu's POV)

I heard Mugen's footsteps and I looked towards him.He had turned around

back towards the Inn.

I took a deep breath and told myself I wasant going to cry.

At that moment I heard voices.They were near by.I could swear they were

coming from the lake.Jin must be there.I took one more glance at Mugen he

was almost out of my sight.

I ran towards the lake as fast as I could.I didnt know what I would do once

I got there i didnt even know what was going on there but whatever it was

it wasant good.  
-

* * *

(Mugen's POV)

I heard Fuu's footsteps behind me they were heading in the other direction.

I sighed.Should I have gone with her?No I shouldnt have she's a brat Jin

is fine.

My thoughts were disturbed by the sound of brances cracking.

I looked up.There was a black figure I couldnt recognize heading for the lake.

I stood there for awhile not moving.was that an illusion?

Just as I was about to forget about it I smelled a strange smell,I knew

that smell it was her the woman I had fought infront of the Inn.

I turned back around.There was no way I was letting her get away again.  
-  
(Jin's POV)

"So now your gonna charge at me with rage for hurting your girlfriend?"

"Well it wont work."Shijiru said pulling the dagger from his shoulder and putting in his mouth.

"Let's end this ive had enough of your talking."I said."Are you going

to come down here and fight me or hide on that tree forever?" I said clutching ym sword harder.

Shijiru's face shot red with anger.

The rain had stopped and the moon was shinig very bright and it reflected in the lake.

"SO YOU THINK IM HIDING!" Shijiru yelled leaping at me from the tree using the

dagger as a weapon.

I could block his attack easily with my sword and even strike a final blow

what was he thinking coming at me like that.I knew still i can let my guard down.

Right before Shijiru reached me he threw the dagger,ducked and began

running to his sword which was beside Rin.I hit the dagger away before it

touched me.Then I turned back around quickly.Shijiru had just grabbed his sword and he was chraging at me again.

I blocked his attack.

This was going nowhere we were just gonna tire ourselves out with all these hopeless attacks.

I had to do something diffrent.

Shijiru struck at me cutting my hair out from my poinytail.

My hair fell into my face and I couldnt see.Shijiru waved his sword again this time aiming at me waste

I moved back just in time so I didnt get cut so badly.Although I did get cut.

cough cough

Both me and Shijiru looked over towards Rin.She had coughed.She was still alive.

How?She wasant breathing when I left her.She must have lost alot of blood.

My heart skipped a beat.I had to get to her but I knew there was no way with Shijiru

still alive.I turned back to him.

"This is where you die!" I cried charging at him with my sword.

He made an attempt to block my blade but instead of actually attack him i paused and while

he held his sword to block my original attack i launched another at his heart to

quickly for him to block.

Before my blade reached him it was intersected by another blade.

A woman stood at Shijiru's side blocking my blade.

She had short black hair with red highlights.She wore a 2 piece kimono

and she had three swords.

"Im sorry but Im the only one who can kill him." the woman said lowering her sword.

At that same moment I heard Fuu's voice.

"Jin!" she cried.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter im sorry it's sooooo short after such a long wait but I wrote it in one night because ill be going out of town the day after tommorrow.  
Please review. 


	22. Dreams and RealityWhat I remeber

(Fuu's POV)

I had finally found him.Jin stood infront of me but he wasant alone as I suspected.A woman stood infront

of him with a sword in each hand.They werent raised but they were at her side.Jin stood in frint of her with his back

turned to me.His blade was lowered to his side.His body blocking someone else I couldnt make out.

"Jin!" I called.

"Fuu tend to her." Jin said without turnin to face me.I didnt know what he meant.I didnt want to bother him by asking.

I glanced down and saw Rin she was bleeding I think she was dead.I gasped and held my mouth.

I looked back up at Jin.He must have been talking about her.i rushed to Rin's side,bending down and listening to her heart.

It was still beating.I quickly tore some of here kimono and began to wrap her wound.

Looking up I saw that Jin and the woman were exchanging words.

And for the first time I saw the face of the person behind Jin.

My face fell and my hands began to shake.

it couldnt be him.

-  
(Jin's POV)

"Who are you?" I asked looking the woman in the eyes.

The woman had her blade to Shijiru's neck so that if he moved she would kill him.

She didnt anwser for awhile.She just stared at me.

Then she nodded alittle a small smile on her face.

"I never expected the ronin,Jin,Shijiru always spoke of to be so so handsome."she said queitly.

I raised my eyebrow."You didnt anwser my question." I said tightening the my grip on my sword.

She stared at me for a moment then she closed her eyes.

"Look I do not have time for this." I said slowly raising my sword."If you do not move I will have to kill you too.

"I didnt know your temper was so short,take it easy."Even if you wanted to kill me I doubt you could." The girl said.

"Im Rayne Yamanaki and I have come to kill Shijiru,usually people who learn my real name never live to tell about it but since I like you ill let you go if you will leave us alone."

"I cannot do that I must kill him." I said anger in my voice.

"Why?" Rayne asked looking me in the eyes.Her eyes glowed in the moonlight and I couldnt help but loose myself in them.I knew this wasant the time but they were very

enchanting.I had only seen eyes like those once but I couldnt remeber whi possessed them.

I had noticed before that something was diffrent about her but I wasant sure.But I think I knew now she must be deaf.

I tore my eyes from hers.

"Do you believe in dreams?" Rayne asked.

Shijiru smirked.

I raised my sword to strike at him but Rayne quickly blocked it with her own.

"I see you do not believe in them if your willing to crush mines!" she said still holding her sword agaisnt mine.We were

face to face.And Shijiru was now behind her.

From the cornor of my eye I could see him clutching his sword.This wasant good.From the looks of it Rayne was a tougher apponent than

Shijiru and I couldnt take them both on.I hadnt realized before.

Shijiru lunged at toward us with his sword.I jumped back.And without turning around

Rayne removed her second sword from her waist and used it to block the attack.Her eyes never

strayed from mines.And her sword was still aimed at me.She could battle me right now in that same position and the outcome wouldnt be good for me.

"Shijiru you would try and kill me just like that without even a kind word?" she said standing straight but still looking at me.

"No I just wanted to see if you were as good as you think you are." Shijiru anwsered."It seemes are even better than I though considering you are deaf

and you were able to tell I was coming."

I noticed that as he spoke to her his sword tapped lightly against hers which moved her hand alittle.

It looked like some weird form of communication.

Rayne smiled."Ive been training for this moment." she said.

"Jin please do not take this away from me." Taking the sword she used to block Shijiru's attack from behind her and putting in back in it's sheath.

Then she lowered her other sword in aswell.She began to walk towards me.

I raised my sword.

She shook her head.Then she reached out her arm to touch my shoulder.I didnt try and block her.

When I didnt make an attempt to push her away.She took a few steps closer so that now we were face to face my sword was now at my side.

She looked into my eyes.

"What is your dream?" she asked.Her voice was sweet and calm.

"I do not have a dream." I said averting my eyes to Shijiru just incase he tried to attack.But Shijiru wasant even looking our way.

His eyes were on Fuu behind me.

Rayne's head nodded as she studied my lips. "You have no dream?" I do no belive you." she said."Everyone has a dream even if they do not know it."

After the last word left her lips she raised her face to mines her breath was warm, our lips touched.

Her lips were soft and gentle and her smell was tempting.

I had never liked perfumes because their scents were to strong but her scent didnt smell like perfume but like what you imagined beauty to be just the smell.

It was hard to explain.

Rayne took my left hand in hers and put it over my eyes.And for some reason i couldnt move.If Shijiru had tried to kill me now he would have been successful.

At first all i could see was white.Then colors started to form.

I heard the sound of streams and birds chirping.Then I heard Rayne's voice.

"Your dreams slowly turn into wishes that even you cant control."Wishes you neevr knew you had."

"Now you will either see a wish,dream or something real."

After Rayne had uttered the word real I could see the scene more clearly.Two small boys

were playing with sticks by a stream.One looked about 6 while the other looked maybe 3.

They both wore black and brown kimono's.The older boy looked kinda familiar.

The older boy hit the younger one with a stick and he began to cry running towards the porch of a nice size house.

On the porch I sat sharpening my sword.

The little boy ran to me throwing his body against my shoulder.

"He hit me!" he whined pointing to the older boy."We were playing!" the older boy cried.

"Tell your mother." I said slowly removing the younger boy from my shoulder.

"Mommy Mommy!" the younger boy cried running to the door.before he could open it it was slid open and a woman stood there.

I couldnt see her face which was covered by her long brown hair.

She wore a green white and range kimono.With beautiful sleeves.She also looked as if she was pregnant.

before the little boy could complain about being hit the older one interuppted.

" Cant you hurry up and have the baby?"I want her to see the festival."

Before I could see more the scene went black.

I wanted to see what would happen next.Who was that woman and who were thouse kids.I ddint know for sure if they were mine because the

children never called me father.

I was still in Rayne's embrace.Our lips still touching.I still couldnt move.It was as if she had me in some sort of trance.

I heard Rayne's voice again.

"Your dreams are quite vivid you want to be with her."

I didnt know what she meant.Before I had time to think another scene flashed before my eyes.

One that almost made faint.  
-  
(MUgen's POV)

I knew which way she had went and I had to get there fast.I was gonna settle this score.

I ran towards the lake.I was slmost there.I slowed down a bit to catch my breath.

"MUGEN WAIT!" I heard someone yell.

I turned around to see Midori standing behind me with Kuku in her arms.

She was drenced in rain.And she actually looked good that way.Her was in her face.

She looked older.She looked like a mother.

"I remember." she said stepping closer to me.

I guessed she meant she remebered Kuku was her child.

"Ya do?" i said fully turning to her.

She began to cry."I dont know how I ever forgot." she said,her shoulders were shaking from crying.

She dropped her head against my chest.

"There are only a few more minutes until he turns one." she said queitly."Tonight is his last night alive."I cant believe I missed all this!" she cried.

I sighed.

"How do you know that this curse is for real?" I asked.

"Ive seen it done before,if it wasant real then i would still have an older brother." Midori replied looking up st me.

I could see Kuku's face now.He was asleep and breathing lightly.

I felt sorry for the kid.To go through so much his entire life and on top of that his own mother didnt recognize him.

"That dream you've been having what exactly happens in it?" I asked.

Midori looked up at the moon.She appeared to be thinking.

"Well.  
-  
O.k thats the end of this chapter please review. 


	23. To see it all again

Thank you all for all the wonderful reviews and im sooo sorry it took so long for me to update.My comp is acting creepy.  
Oh and just to clear up a few things.Kuku is Midori's child.The story Mai told was from Midori told her that nigth before she forgot. 

(Fuu's POV)

My head which was soaked hurt.My face which felt moist stung.

I opened my eyes and lifted my self up with my hands which were in the

mud.

Where was I?

I glanced down before me and saw Rin's body.Her eyes were closed but

she was breathing softly.

It was all coming back to me.

I quickly glanced up.Shijiru stood a few steps before me.

I began to shiver uncontrolbly.

"Fuu!" he called out to me.

"I dont understand!"What's going on?" I asked.

Shijiru sighed and looked up at the sky."Look I dont want to hurt you

in any way Fuu,but I have to kill him." Shijiru said lifting his arm up

and pointing to Jin.

For the first time since I had woken up i saw Jin.He was kissing that

woman.My mouth dropped.I wanted to tell Shijiru to go ahead to kill Jin.

But I couldnt."Isnt there someway you can work things out?" I asked

standing up.

"Work things up?" Shijiru said lowering his head so he was looking

directly at me.

"Im tired of working things out and working at things."Ive been working

at being able to look at the mother of Kite's son,and the girl cant

even remember the child is hers!"

"Im not working at this Fuu I cant!"

"My brother was the only thing I had." Shijiru said.

"Please dont kill him." I pleaded.

Shijiru just clutched his sword."I wont be able to kill him with her

alive." he mumbled to himself.

"I'll have to kill her now." Shijiru lifted his blade.

"Wait!" I yelled running to him and grabbing his arm.

He shook me off lightly.I ran to Jin and began to pull his arm."Snap

out of it!" I cried. "He's gonna kill you!"

Jin didnt budge.It was like he was in some kinda daze.

I had to do something quick.

Shijiru ran towards Rayne and Jin.

I quickly stood infront of them with my arms spread out."Remember that

favor!" I shouted.

* * *

(Mugen's POV)

"Well in my dream... Midori paused.

"Hold on." she said standing there.I waited patiently which wasant like

me."Here." she said thrusting Kuku into my arms.

"What the-

"Shhh!" Midori said putting her finger to her lips.She closed her eyes

and took a deep breath."In my dream I see a baby it's unrecognizable.

It's alone in the woods.

"It has scars all over it's face and it's constantly crying."

'Sudden;y a gril I also cannot recognize finds him." Midori stopped.

"I cant remember." she said putting her finger on her chin.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CANT REMEMBER!" I yelled.I was really annoyed

and even though I didnt believe in this whole curse thing but something

about what Midori said seemed real.

I shifted Kuku to my left arm and put the other on on Midori's shoulder

"Think!" I cried shaking her.

She pushed me away then she lowered herself to the ground and layed on

her back closing her eyes.

"The girl taked him in her arms." she countinued.

"Days pass and slowly the baby's crying can no longer be heard and its

scars fade away."But a drak cloud still lingers over it."It's not

fully free from its curse.

"One night on a full moon everything goes white and when things go back

to normal the baby who should have died is still alive but this time

the cloud is gone."There was something more but that's all i can

remember."Midori finished,opening her eyes.

"So you think the girl is Fuu?" I asked holding Kuku out to her.

Midori nodded and took Kuku from my arms.He yawned and opened his eyes.

Midori smiled and kissed his cheek.I could tell she was holding back

more tears."Ever since he's been with her he has gotten sick much

less and he smiles so much more."I dont know why there's just something about her.

I sighed and looked up at the moon."You know i guess its worth a try."

"Fuu's that way." I added pointing to the direction of the lake.

Midori nodded.We both began to head for the lake.

* * *

(Jin's pOV)

I couldnt breathe.There was no way.My heart was pounding in my chest.

Infront of me stood my master,Rin's uncle,the closest thing I had to a

father.Rayne wasant lying when she said dreams.

"You've grown stronger." he said smiling.I didnt anwser I didnt know

what to say or if he could even here me.This was some kinda illusion

game wasant it?

"It seems now there are only 2 people in this world who can compare."

he countinued.

"Forgive me." he said shaking his head.I thought he might correct his

earlier comment but he didnt.After a minute of silence reality kicked

in.He was tlking about that night.

"Who am I to ask for anything." he started."But dont do this for me do

it for the person you trully love."You must grow stronger." Strong

to-

He stopped. and his image began to fade."Wait!" i called.

The imaged countiued to fade away.Until it was gone completly.

I understood why once I felt Rayne pull away from me.

And what ahppened next happened to fast for me to do anything.

* * *

O.k that's the end of this chap hopefully I will update soon.  
Please review i enjoy your reviews! 


	24. Goodbye to a friend

(Fuu's POV)

Shijiru stopped.His hands shaking.He didnt look at me.

"I want you to forget about killing Jin." I said.

"How could I do that?" Shijiru replied."He took away everything."My days have been misreble ever since I lost my brother."

"Listen I know how you feel,I went through the same thing with my mother." i said queitly.

Shijiru didnt anwser instead he stood there his hands still clutching his sword.

I slowly walked over to him.

He turned his face from me."If I dont kill Jin will you happy?" he asked.

I paused then nodded my head."Yes very happy,but for both of you."

Shijiru smirked."I did say i would do you a favor." he said dropping his sword and standing straight.He was now facing me,his back to Jin and Rayne.

I ran to him and hugged him tight."Thank you!" I cried kissing his cheek.

"I did it partly for you and then partly for the smile Kite's baby has when he's with Jin,he looks just like Kite."

"His name's Kureno you know." I said smiling.

Shijiru shrugged.

"O.k im gonna get Jin and-

Before I could finishe my sentence the woman who was kissing Jin pulled away from him and with her sword she wore on the side

she stabbed herself through the stomach and with Shijiru only inches behind her it stabbed him too but in a more fatal

place,his heart.

I shrieked and jumped back.You know you love someone when something scary happens and all you can think about is that person when your mind should be somewhere else.

Kuku shot through my mind for a brief second.And Then i caught myself.This wasant Kuku who had just been stabbed.

My eyes were already spilling tears.

"Shijiru." I said in a whisper I couldnt get my voice any louder than that.I felt as if i would burst.I wanted to burst.Why was this happening to me?

"It's o.k dont move." I said inching toward him.The truth was I trully didnt know what to do.

Shijiru just smiled."One dream fufilled tonight." he said in a whisper then fell to the ground.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Mugen's POV)

The first thing I saw when I saw the lake was Fuu hugging that strange guy.Jin and the woman I had fought

earlier were just iches away from them.They were in so weird lip lock.

Was this a dream?

Just as Fuu pulled away fro the guy the woman pulled away from Jin and stabbed herself along with the guy.

Kuku let out a loud cry.

"SHIJIRU!" Midori cried.

"You know him?" I asked.

"He's my brother." she said running towards Shijiru.

I glanced at Jin.He seemed shocked at all that had just happned.

I followed Midori at a slower pace towards the guy she said was her brother.

Then it hit me.Was she dead?The girl I had fought earlier.If so we wouldnt finish our fight.

I stared in a daze as Midori shoved Kuku into Fuu's arms.

Then lifted Shijiru's head into her lap.

"He's dead!" she cried."You killed him!" she she yelled towards Rayne.

The girl who was still turned towards Jin slowly removed the sword from her body.

Then turned towards Fuu,Midori and Me."I have no regrets." she said limping towards us.

"WHY DID YOU DO IT?" Midori yelled.Jumping up.Fuu didnt move she just sat there holding Kuku.

"He's not breathing." she whispered.

Midori ran towards the woman but I grabbed her before she could reach her."it's over." I said.

"I did what I did for the better,in the end you wanted your baby right?" The woman said falling to the ground.  
-  
(Jin's Pov)

As rayne finished off her sentence I began to come back to my senses.I had heard and seen all that had happned

but I just couldnt move or speak for some reason.

I tried to take in all that happned.Rayne had killed Shijiru and herself.She said she did it for the better.

I think I knew what she meant.

"He's not breathing." I heard Fuu say in a low whisper.

I began to shout to Fuu.

"Fuu Kuku is-

Before me or anyone else could say or do anything else everything went white.

I smiled.

I now knew eevrything would be alright.  
-  
O.k that's the end of this chapter.Sorry it was sooooooo short.  
Please review. 


	25. what is toghther

_Im finally back from camp and here's the next chapter.Sorry you had to wait sooooo long._

(Fuu's POV)

I slowly opened my eyes which felt heavy.I could see the sun over me.My kimono and hair were still damp.

I sat up slowly.

_What was going on?_

I tried to remember what had happned how I had ended up laying outside.

I glanced around.

I saw Rin sitting up a few feet away.She had Jin's head in her lap he looked as though he was unconcious.Mugen lay a few feet to the other side of me.

He was out as well.

I countinued to glance around.I didnt see Rayne or Shijiru's body nor did I see Midori and Kuku.

"Where is he?" I asked Rin. "Di-did he...

Rin stared at me.

"TELL ME!" I cried.

Rin shook her head. "I dont know." she replied.

I stood up. "Where's Midori then?" i asked.

Rin shrugged.

I wanted to cry but surprisngly I had no more tears.It felt like the end of the world.I had lost something so precious to me.Someone I would happily give my life for.

I began to feel more appreciative that god had taken my mother before me how would she have felt?

"What the hell just happned?" Mugen said sitting up and holding his head.

I slumped back on the ground in front of him.

"Your o.k?" i asked.

Mugen raised an eyebrow. "Uh... yeah." he said slowly.

I shrugged.

"Are you about to cry?" he asked annoyed.

"What would you do if your-

I couldnt finish the sentence I couldnt breathe I couldnt see I didnt want to live anymore.I just through myself against Mugen.

My face buried in his chest.And for the second time he held me there.

"It's o.k." he whispered."You dont even-

"No it's not o.k." I interrupted."Just...just kill me."

Mugen pulled away from me."What?"

"I want you to kill me im not afraid anymore." I said.

"Fuu I-

"SHUT UP AN KILL ME!" I yelled.

"NO YOU SHUT THE HELL UP AND LISTEN TO ME!" Mugen yelled shaking me.

"YOU MAY THINK THIS IS THE END OF THE WORLD BUT IT"S NOT!" "KUKU IS FINE O.k!

"What?" I asked.

"Kuku is fine after all that weird stuff happened some more weird stuff happned I couldnt see but this morning I saw Midori and him I think she took him farther beyond the lake." he said pointing to some woods.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

Mugen nodded.

I didnt move. "How long ago did you see them go?" I asked.

"About 4 minutes ago,I just got up but fell back asleep again I didnt think anything of them going that way.

I nodded but still didnt move.

"Arent you gonna go after them before it's too late or something?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Then go." Mugen said impatiently.

I stood up and ran towards the woods Mugen had pointed to.I ran my fastest neary trupping over sticks and logs.

I stopped to catch my breath after awhile.I could hear breathing othet than mines.

"Midori!" i cried.

"Fuu!"

"Where are you?" I said loudy.

I felt something toucj my shoulder.I turned around quickly.Midori stood behind me.She held Kuku in her arms.

"He's o.k?" I asked.

Midori shook her head."Look." she said holding Kuku up so I could see his face.

All the sratches and scars were gone and he looked like a diffent person.He looked so much healthier.

I smiled.

"Im so indepted to you." Midori said tears in her eyes.

"What did I do?" I asked.

"You might not believe it but you ended his curse." she said.

"That is hard to believe." I said.

"It is true though." Midori replied holding Kuku out to me.I took him into my arms.

"What were you doing in the woods?" I asked.

"I wanted to visit the spot where we used to live when Kite was alive." Midori replied."But I found out i cant stay there long without feeling grave sadness so I was on my way back to see if

any of you guys were concious again."

"Why were we unconcious?" I asked.

"Some kinda magic." Whatever cured Kureno caused everything to go white and that's when we all fell unconcious." Midori replied.

I nodded."I get it I guess."

Midori kinda forced a smile.

"So much was lost in order to gain one thing, a human life is worth so much." she said her voice alittle shaky.

I though of Kite,Rayne and Shijiru.He gave up killing Jin for me for my happiness.My petty human life was worth so much.

"Yeah your right it is." I said taking her hand. "Let's go back to the Inn im sure Mai and Haruka will be glad to see everythings o.k" I said forcing cheerfulness into my voice.

Midori nodded.

* * *

(MUGEN's POV)

"Awwwwwww he's so cute!" "What an adorable baby!" "I just wanna eat him all up."

I just wanted to puke.

Now back at the Inn there were lots of people crowded around Midori and Kureno.Lots of older woman pinched his cheeks and kissed him.

It was so annoying and boring but I didnt feel like mving from the dining area and besides Haruka was gonna serve breakfast soon.

I sat at a table with my arm rested on it and my head in my hands.

"Your not happy!" a small voice said.

I looked down to see Kirara beside me.

I shrugged."The kid isnt dead good for him." I said.

Kirara smiled."Your funny." she said climbing into my lap.

"So now you like me huh?" I asked.

"Mommy says your a nice man so I think your a nice man too." she said playing with my hands.

"What's that?" she said looking at the tattoos.

I shrugged."You figure it out."

"Guess who!" someone said covering my eyes.

"MOMMY!" Kirara cried jumping off my lap.

The person removed theirs hands and I turned around.Mai stood behind me.She picked up a tray she rested on another table.

"Here's your breakfast." she said.

I took the bowl from her and set it in front of me and began to eat.

"Can I sit?" she asked after awhile.

I shrugged.

"I'll take that a yes." she said sitting down infront of me.

I didnt look up instead I countinued to eat.Kirara ran on towards the crowd that was surronding Midori and Kureno.

"So you guys are leaving tommorrow." she said queitly.

I nodded my head.

"I wanted tonight to be speacial for you all so everyone is going to celerate." Mai countinued in a soft voice.She seemed sad.

I glanced up.

Her face was sad as well.

I sighed.

"Celebrate tonight huh?"

Mai noddeed."It'll be kinda like the festival considering everyone is happy about Kureno as well it's going to be really big."

"Food?" I asked.

Mai smiled."Yes Mugen food."

"Then i'll be there." I said.

Mai laughed softly. "That's just like you Mugen." she said standing up again.

"I have to go prepare but I will see you later." she said.

I nodded again.

She stared at me a bit before walking away.

I finished up the food in the bowl and was about to stand up when I noticed Midori standing infront of me.

"He wanted to see you." she said holding Kureno out to me.

"Yeah right." I said not reaching for him.

"Im not lying he's been saying your name for the longest." she protested.

I smiled.

"Dont get so worked up." I said taking Kureno from her arms he sat up on the table in front of me.since last time he was starting to act difrrent I guess like what real babies should act like.

"Where's Jin?" she asked sitting down infront of me.

"He's been resting ever since we got back here." I said.

"oh...Well have you heard about the celebration tonight?"

"Yeah."

"I will miss you guys more than you'll ever know."You helped me to remember and i'll never forget that." she said touchinf my hand.

Kuku smiled and started bouncing up and down."Mugen!" he shrieked,

"Wow he said it right this time." Midori said smiling.

"Probly his first and last time." I said.

"He's not gonna forget you Mugen." Midori said playfully hitting my arm.

"I know." I replied looking down at his face.

* * *

(Jin's POV)

"Are you awake?" Rin asked.

I slowly lifted my body up.Rin sat beside me in the room me Fuu and Mugen had shared.

I nodded."Im up."

She smiled."Im glad your o.k."

"Were'nt you-

"Im fine now." Rin interuppted. "See." she said opening her kimono just so i could see her stomach where she'd been stabbed.

This had to do with last night when everythign went white.That effect cured everyone of us there except thje ones already dead like Rayne and Shijiru.

My body too was perfectly fine.

"Where are the others?" I asked.

"Mugen is downstairs and so is Midori and Kureno, Fuu...I dont know exactly where she is." Rin replied.

I nodded.

"We're celebrating tonight." Rin said.

"I see." I replied.

Rin through herself against me knocking me back down my head on the bed and her body over mines our lips were not even an inch away.

"I have excepted you departure because I know you will come back."I dont fear your death because after last night I know you can live through anything." She said.

"I dont know exactly what you saw last night,if it was her or me but if your feelings change still come back but when you do bring with you a white rose and that way i'll know."

I couldnt reply.It felt as if my heart already belonged to Fuu but I wasant sure.

I closed my eyes.

"Then that is a yes." Rin asked.

I nodded.

* * *

_O.k that is the end of this chapter please review.Thank you all for read my story.I dont know exactly how many chapters I have to write amybe 1 or 2 but thanks._


	26. Nearing the end

(Fuu's POV) 

This was my last day here.This was my last day to see everyone whom I had grown so close to.I couldnt bring myself to be amongst them all.

This celebration was just too much.By tommorrow I know I will look like a swollen ballon from all the crying.

I sat on the Inn's porch my head in my hands.It was a pretty nice day.The sun was shining brightly above my head and there was even a soft breeze.

Inside I could here small oohhhs and aaahs as people pinched Kureno's cheeks.

I smiled.Jealousy wasant going to be my factor today.

I felt soooooo happy but at the same time there was a peak of sadness in my heart.No matter how hard I tried to forget Shijiru I just couldnt.

I wondered if Kureno remembered.Maybe Midori would get married again and Kureno would forget all of us who knows.

"Fuu."

I turned around and saw Midori standing behind me.She ddint have Kureno with her.

"Hey." I said waving.

She sat down beside me and imitatidly put her head in her hands and looked at me.

We both laughed.

"I dont look like that!" i cried still laughing.

"Yeah sure you dont." Midori replied."Anyways what's wrong?"

I shrugged."Nothing."

"I see You'd rather not talk about it." Midori said nodding her head.

I didnt was silent.

"Well tonight I want you to look mind boggling so I have already gotten the most beautiful kimono you've ever seen

and you got to get your hair done and makeup." Midori said excitidly.

"I have to dress up?" I asked surprised.

"Yeah you thought you were gonna march around looking like...you went through a hurricane?"

"No...but...

Midori put her hand on my shoulder.

"It'll be fun just bear with us we're trying to cheer you up here." she said.

I nodded.

"Sorry."

"It's o.k." Midori replied standing up."I'll catch you in a few I gotta get Kureno and put him to sleep I want him to be fully awake tonight."she said heading towards the entrance to the Inn.

"You coming in?" she asked.

I shook my head no. "I just wanna hang out here for awhile."

"I understand." she said opening the door and entering the Inn.

I sat still.My hands on either signs of me.My hair in my face and a cool breeze blew it against me.

"I love you." I said aloud.I wasant sure to whom but to whoeve my heart had spoken to I hoped they heard.

* * *

(MUgen's POV)

I watched Midori walk upstairs with Kureno in her arms.Thanking well wishers and she made her way to her room.

"It's always a happy ending." i said under my breath. I glanced out the window.

Outside a girl sat on the porch.She had brown hair which blew in the wind.

I could see the side of her face her rosy cheeks even rosier in the sun.The red flower in her hair blended so perfectly.But even after taking them all away there was still her.

And she was beautiful.No matter what I said or did I couldnt change the fact that all I wanted was her.

I smiled and queitly opened the door leading outside then after closing it queitly behind me I stood there queitly behind her.

She mumbled something I couldnt catch.

"Huh?" I asked.

Fuu jumped.Then turned around."Mugen dont scare me like that!" she cried hitting me.

I laughed as I sat down beside her.

"You shouldnt be so jumpy." I said.

"You shouldnt be such a jerk!" she said pushing me.

"Says the brat!" I replied teasingly.

"Shut up!" she cried smiling.

I didnt say anything.

"Mugen arent you gonna miss this place?" she asked looking up at the sky again.

I didnt reply instead I just stared at her.

It took Fuu a while to realize I wasnt gonna anwser.She turned her face towards me.

"Mugen?"

I smiled.And motioned my lips are sealed.

Fuu smiled."Whatever." she said looking back up.

I stood up and headed back inside the Inn.

* * *

(Jin's POV)

I watched her enter her room as she rocked her abby to bed calmly and gently.She was a true mother now.

I began to walk down the hall towards the kitchen.Just as I passed Midori's room she poked her head out."Jin your up finall!" she said smiling.

"Uh...I see your well." I replied.

"Yes I am but you wont be if you dont eat something." she said taking my hand.

"Im fine." I replied.

Midori frowned."Please eat."

"I will eat but first will you tell me where they lay?"

Midori was silent for awhile."At the lake." After everything I noticed Shijiru's body no longer lay there but I found he and that woman were buried there,it was kinda odd."

I nodded."Hm...

"Your gonna go visit her?" she asked.

I nodded again.

"When you come back you'll eat right?"

"You promise?"

I smiled.Midori reminded me of Fuu then.She had shed her motherly ways to act as a child making me promise.For the first time I thought Midori was

well cute.

"I promise." I said taking a strand of her hair in my hand.

She closed her eyes and backed away taking her hair in her own hands.

"Unless you want me to love you dont touch me that way." she said."Kite...he always played with my hair.

"I understand." I said walking towards her."That's why I did it,before he died he said to hold your hair in my hands like he used to and tell you it was from him."

"Really?" she asked near tears.

I chuckled a bit."I promise."

Midori closed her eyes."Thank you." she said.

"It was nothing." I said turning away and heading towards the stairs.

"You killed him?" she cried before I reached the stairs.

I stopped then turned around."Only at his request."

"Yeah sounds like Kite." she said.

"Im sorry." I said turning back around so that my back faced her.She was so young and to suffer such a great lost.And to think

she never really got to mourn.

"Dont be." I have my baby and that's all that matters." she said.

Just then Kureno started to cry.

"Speaking of my baby." she said rushing back into her room."Dont forget breakfast!" she cried before shutting the door.

I smiled as I countinued on down the stairs.

When I reached the door of the Inn I saw Mugen entering a smirk on his face.

"What do ya know your up." he said walking past me.

I guessed he was still kinda mad he didnt get to fight Rayne.

"If it makes you any happier I didnt fight her either." I called after him.

"Yeah yeah." he said putting his hand up his back still turned to me.

I sighed and exited the Inn.

Fuu sat on the porch looking up at the sky.

I walked past her.

I knew what she was trying to do.She was trying to avoid Kureno because she thought it would be easier to let him go that way.

"You know trying to stay away from him just makes things harder." I said.

"So you'll be spending all day with your wife huh?" Fuu asked,I could sens annoyance in her voice.

I didnt reply instead I countinued walking towards the lake.Fuu had never had the time to properly scold me about Rin and I didnt want now to be the time.

"Hey!Wait up!" Fuu called running after me.

I stopped and waited for to catch up.

"Im coming with you." she said.

"Do you even know where im-

"Ofcourse I dont but lead the way where ever your going i'll follow on the condition we'll be back before the festival." Fuu said interrupting me.

I sighed.I had wanted to make this trip alone but I guess having Fuu along wouldnt be that bad.

I began to walk and Fuu follwed.

* * *

O.k this is the end of this chap.Please review 


	27. Preparations for the festival

(Fuu's POV)

I followed Jin past the trees that went beyond the lake. The walk was long but it seemed so short when you had alot on your mind.I felt guilty about the remark i had made towards Jin earlier.

"Jin?" I said finally.

"Hm?" Jin replied without turning to look at me.

"I'm sorry." i said.

Jin didn't reply instead he stopped infront of a big tree. Two big rocks sat under it.

"Shijiru's buried there." he said pointing to the rock on the right.

I nodded. "And there?" I asked pointing to the other rock.

Jin didn't reply instead he sat down infront of the rock I had asked him about.

I guessed it was that woman who had killed Shijiru. What connection did they have? She had kissed him.

I sighed and sat down infront of Shijiru's grave.

"I'm not gonna cry." I whispered to him. Although I could not see his face and there was no reply I could feel him smile.

"Kureno's all fine now." I countinued. "Midori remembers you both so you can forgive her right?" She's gone through enough."

"But enough about sad things." Tonight there's a festival in honor of all of us." I said smiling.

"This will be my first festival here without you." "Wait...that's not true I know you'll be there."

I could feel tears welling in my eyes and I bit my lip to stop them.

"Um...o.k I'm gonna have to make this short because I can't speak much longer without...well you know."

"Let's see...Kureno is getting closer to walking and talking, being free from this curse stuff has really helped him alot." I think it was affecting his

learning abilities."

"And that's all thanks to you!" i said standing up.

"I have to go now but I want to remind you of something,To the world you may be one person, but to one person you may be the world "

"So I guess this is it." I said turning my back. Then I thought of something. I turned back around and bent down. I took some of the sand that covered his grave and kissed it before sprinkling it back down.

"If you're wondering what that was for well think back to a little moment when you kissed my cheek." I never returned the favor."

Once again there was no reply but like before I could feel a smile.

I smiled too.

I stood back up and glanced at Jin. He was just sitting there.

"Hey Jin, I'm gonna go back to the Inn now." I said.

Jin didn't reply.

I sighed and began to walk back towards the Inn.  
-  
When I reached the Inn it was mid day.It wouldn't be long before the festival started.

Midori was right there when I opened the door.

"Fuu where have you been?" she cried.

"I was-

"Nevermind that." she said grabbing my arm. "I have to get you dressed and ready before we know it it will be time for the festival." she said leading me upstairs.

"Where's Kureno?" I asked as I followed her.

"He's back dowstairs." he's like some prize trophy now everyone wants to hold him." she said giggling.

Midori took me to her room and closed the door.

"O.k first things first I want you to try on the kimono." she said holding out a white and orange two piece kimono. It was mostly white but it had orange flowers on it. And the waist

part looked really tiny.

"That?" I asked my mouth wide.

Midori nodded. "Why is something wrong?"

I shook my head.

"It's just so beautiful." I said.

Midori smiled.

"I'm sure you'll look beautiful in it." she said. "Now go try it on"  
-  
(Mugen's Pov)

"Hey Mugen!" Mai called from behind me.

"Yeah?" i said turning around to face her she was holding a sleeping Kirara in her arms and struggling to hold something in a bag as well.

"This is for you.' she said handing it to me and then shifting Kirara to the other side.

"What is it?" I asked.

"It's what Haruka and Midori hope you wear tonight." she said.

I looked at the bag then swung it over my shoulder. "I'm not dressing up for this thing." I said.

"Don't tell me tell Midori." Mai said smiling. "She's the one who'd kill you."

"I can take her." I said jokingly.

There was silence as Mai stared at me.

"Do you have to go?" she asked after awhile.

"I don't have to do anything I dont wanna." I replied.

"So then you want to go?"

"Don't worry about it." I said ruffling Kirara's hair. And with that I turned around and headed upstairs.

When I reached our room I plopped down back first onto the bed.

It had been a long week here at this Inn.

And I couldn't say I wasan't going to miss it no matter how much I wanted to. I would even miss some of the people but I thought a quick goodbye was better than this stupid festival.

Fuu didn't seem to excited about it either.

I could already imagine our trip after we left this place. Fuu would cry every ten minutes about Kuku. Sometimes I wondered where she

produced all these tears from.

I sighed and sat up again. I opened the bag and revealed a white kimono.

I was definently not wearing that.  
-  
(Jin's POV)

I hadn't realized how late it was. I jumped up from where I had been seated and ran towards the Inn.

It would be sunset soon.

I had came to Rayne's grave to thank her and maybe find clues about my past and future.

I didn't find out who the woman she had shown before was but I did realize something. I was inlove with Rin.

And it wasan't from pity or just because I thought it was my duty to my master but because that's where my heart pointed.

I busted through the Inn door out of breath and ran to the dining area. Mai was rocking Kirara when she saw me.

"What's wrong?" she asked she looked worried.

I shook my head. "Is there anymore breakfast?" I asked.

Mai stared at me before shaking her head. She went into the kitchen and brought back a bowl.

I ate the cold food and drank tea afterwards.

Mai just watched.

"The festival starts in about an hour." she said finally. "Your clothes are in your room you should get dressed soon.

I nodded.

"Thank you." I said standing up.

I walked upstairs towards our room. I saw Rin emerging from Midori's room with a box in her hand.

She didn't look to well. When she saw me she forced a smile.

"Where have you been?" she asked.

"I went to take care of something." I said.

"What?" she asked.

"It was nothing important just visiting the lake." I said. it wasan't a lie but not exactly the truth either.

She nodded. "Oh...

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You look sick."

"I'm feeling kinda light headed and I just threw up for the third time today." she said.

"At first I thought maybe...but then it can't happen that fast so it must be some virus or somthing."

"You should go lay down." I said.

"I can't." I have alot of work to do before everything starts." she said.

"I'll do it for you." i said taking the box from her hands.

Rin smiled. "That's sweet but your not doing Fuu's hair.' she said.

"Well what else do you have to do?" I asked.

"I'm fine." she replied.

I watched as Rin walked on down the hall. Just before she got to the stairs she turned around.

"Take that box to Haruka and hurry and get dressed." she said before walking on.

Yep that was the woman I loved.

I smiled and fixed my glasses.

When I came back from this journey I would definently come back inlove with her.

I wondered if she was pregnant or not. It didn;'t seem possible that she could be but then it wasan't possible that

Kureno was stil alive. Maybe last night had something to do with this.

I shifted the box to my other arm. It wasan't heavy. After I carried it downstairs I walked Rin back up before going to our room.

Mugen lay on the bed with a bag beside him.

I guessed those were the clothes.

I sighed and searched the bag to find a white kimono.

"I'm not wearing that.' Mugen said opening one eye.

"You don't have to." I said as I it out and carried it with me to the dressing room.

The festival would be starting in about an hour. I didn't want it to happen. i didn't want to leave.

None of us did but we all knew we couldn't stay.  
-  
O.k that's the end of this chap. Please review. 


	28. An

**A/N**: **I will no longer continue to write this story. It is long story (myreasons) I cannot begin to explain and there is no talking me into changing my mind. I am very extremly sorry! If someone wants they can finish the story. Just email me about it and I will see. Give you ideas and stuff. If not I will delete the story. Thank you all fro reviewing and all. THANKS!**


End file.
